Side Effects
by Alissa Nayer
Summary: Bella Swan vivia dia após o outro mergulhada no trabalho, com um sorriso forçado no rosto, tentando esquecer o passado que lhe afligira tanto. Até ela conhecer Edward Cullen, um homem que tem seus próprios problemas para esquecer e que sabe exatamente como ela se sente, além de trazer consigo um detalhe capaz de cicatrizar por completo a pior ferida que ela carrega.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence (e vcs já sabem disso), mas a história a seguir pertence à mim e minha imaginação não tão fértil.**  
**

**Sinopse: **Bella Swan vivia dia após o outro mergulhada no trabalho, com um sorriso forçado no rosto, tentando esquecer o passado que lhe afligira tanto. Sua cura começa aos poucos, quando ela encontra um homem que tem seus próprios problemas para esquecer e que sabe exatamente como ela se sente.

**N/A: Oi! Fic nova no ar, gente! *pula e grita***

**Essa ideia já rondava minha cabeça há algum tempo, e eu finalmente sentei a bunda para escrevê-la. E devo dizer que estou adorando, e espero que quem leia também goste.  
**

**E quero deixar um obrigada beeeem grandão à Kessy Rods que aceitou betar essa fic pra mim :3  
**

**Boa leitura! :)  
**

* * *

"_**I kept my tears inside**_

'_**Cause I knew if I started **_

_**I'd keep crying for the rest of my life with you**_

_**I finnaly built up the streght to walk away, don't regret it**_

_**But I still live with the side effects"**_

"_Eu guardei minhas lágrimas dentro de mim_

_Pois sabia que se eu começasse_

_Choraria pelo resto da minha vida com você_

_Eu finalmente criei forças para ir embora, não me arrependo_

_Mas ainda vivo com os efeitos colaterais"_

(Side Effects – Mariah Carey feat. Young Jeezy)

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

* * *

_Só mais cinco minutinhos._

Foi o que Isabella sussurrou para seu despertador enquanto esticava o braço para desligá-lo. Não havia dormido muito bem, assim como em várias outras noites. Entretanto, ela sabia que míseros cinco minutos certamente a atrasariam, além do fato de que esses mesmos cinco minutos não seriam suficientes para que adormecesse e curtisse um sono que valesse a pena. Após esse pequeno debate interno – que por sinal acontecia quase todos os dias no mesmo horário –, acabou rendendo-se e empurrou seu edredom para o lado com a mão, sentando-se na cama e apertando seus olhos para a claridade daquela manhã de segunda-feira que adentrava seu quarto através da cortina fina da janela.

Levantou-se e seguiu para o banheiro, não sem antes despertar de vez ao sentir sua perna direita chocar-se com o canto de sua cama, trincar os dentes e xingar baixinho pela dor insuportável que aquilo causava. _É, isso também costuma acontecer quase todos os dias logo de manhã. _Após recuperar-se, a mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e ondulados apoiou suas mãos na bancada da pia e olhou-se no espelho. Sua expressão estava a mesma que via todos os dias há anos. Pálida, com pouco entusiasmo e um aparente mau humor, embora ela não fosse exatamente uma pessoa mal-humorada. Despiu-se, rumando para o chuveiro. Tomou um banho quente, escovou os dentes, pôs seu roupão e voltou para seu quarto, direcionando-se a seu closet, à procura de algo para vestir.

Explorou os cabides e escolheu uma calça jeans escura e justa, uma blusa branca simples, um casaco bege por cima com um cinto fino da mesma cor e fivela dourada na cintura e um cachecol de cores neutras. Nada mal. E combinava perfeitamente com seu estado de espírito. Penteou seus cabelos, deixando-os soltos e ondulados e calçou um par de sapatos pretos de saltos não tão altos. Após fazer uma maquiagem leve, Isabella saiu de seu quarto, já sentindo o cheiro do café delicioso de sua avó enquanto descia as escadas.

Ao chegar à cozinha, a morena foi direto dar um beijo de bom dia na bochecha da senhora de cabelos claros misturados com visíveis fios brancos, olhos azuis, com marcas de seus setenta e dois anos em seu rosto, mas com alegria de viver contagiante e simpatia sem igual, que terminava de colocar um prato com torradas sobre a mesa. Claire, aquela que a criara e acolhera quando Bella "renasceu", como ela gostava de chamar.

– Bom dia, vovó – disse a morena carinhosamente.

– Bom dia, querida – a senhora retribuiu, sorrindo para a neta. – Dormiu bem? – perguntou.

– Sim – respondeu Bella simplesmente, não querendo preocupar sua avó, sentando-se à mesa. – Sem muitos pesadelos dessa vez – completou antes de pegar uma torrada e cobri-la com geleia de morango.

– Hm... Isso é bom – comentou Claire, sem confiar muito nas palavras da neta, e sentou-se para tomar seu café também. – Ah, Bella, caso você chegue hoje em casa depois do trabalho e não me encontre aqui, provavelmente ainda estarei na reunião do clube do livro com as outras senhoras. Não pudemos ter esse encontro semana passada, então é certo que teremos que colocar as discussões em dia – avisou enquanto Bella mastigava.

– Tudo bem – disse a morena sucinta, ocupando-se com sua xícara de café.

Claire já não se incomodava mais com aquilo. Já havia se acostumado ao jeito da neta, calada e introvertida. Diferente da menina espevitada e serelepe que havia sido quando adolescente. A senhora começou a mordiscar seu café da manhã, observando Bella. Uma moça tão jovem, bonita, inteligente e responsável dedicando sua vida a apenas administrar a floricultura que pertencia à avó há anos e ficar em casa sozinha nos fins de semana, isso quando, é claro, sua melhor amiga meio sem noção, Rosalie, não a arrastava para fazerem algum programa fora de casa.

Após dar uma mordida em sua torrada e engolir, Claire reparou que a neta estava imersa em pensamentos e acabou não percebendo que estava passando geleia repetidas vezes na mesma torrada.

– Bella? – chama a senhora, tocando o braço da morena, que pisca para ela como se estivesse despertando. – Você está bem, querida? Parece distante – diz com olhos preocupados.

– Ahm... Estou – gagueja Bella. – Só me distraí um pouco, vovó. Estava pensando na floricultura – mentiu.

Elas não sabiam, mas a morena estava tendo pensamentos bem parecidos com os de sua avó no momento. Ao recordar o pequeno pesadelo que tivera na noite passada, sua mente encheu-se de lembranças. Seus pensamentos estavam distantes. Em um tempo em que tudo parecia ser certo. Mas acabou dando errado. Muito errado.

– Algum problema por lá? – insistiu sua avó, e Bella já começava a se sentir nervosa.

– Ah... Não – respondeu, levantando-se e dirigindo-se à pia, lavando sua xícara enquanto pensava em uma desculpa. – Estava lembrando de que amanhã receberemos mais encomendas de flores e que tenho que pedir às meninas que deem uma arrumada nas estufas – falou rapidamente, sentindo-se um pouco nervosa.

– Ah. Que bom – disse Claire simplesmente, indo de encontro à neta na pia.

Ficou parada ao lado de Bella, tentando buscar seu olhar, que ela evitava deliberadamente. A senhora era esperta; algo dizia a ela que Bella não estava sendo totalmente honesta em sua resposta. A morena, ao reparar que sua avó a encarava pensativa, respirou fundo e esboçou um sorriso a fim de tranquilizar a avó.

– Bom, é melhor eu me apressar – disse ela, fingindo animação, colocando a xícara lavada no escorredor de louças. – Já enrolei para levantar, vou acabar me atrasando – continuou enquanto girava em seus calcanhares e seguia para as escadas.

Mais uma vez ela foi ao banheiro e escovou os dentes. Em seguida retocou um pouco da maquiagem e pegou sua bolsa que estava pendurada em um cabide perto de sua cama, abrindo-a para conferir se lá dentro estava tudo o que precisava e que ela costumava carregar consigo. Após ter certeza de que estava tudo ali, fechou o zíper e pendurou-a no ombro direito.

Sua avó tinha razão em se preocupar. Bella sabia que, mesmo estando decidida a seguir em frente e enterrar seu passado, aquela não era uma tarefa fácil. Ainda que tudo ficasse para trás, ela ainda tinha que viver com os _efeitos colaterais_. Ainda acordava assustada no meio da noite devido a seus pesadelos; vivia na defensiva, sempre com a impressão de que quem se aproximasse demais tentaria arruinar sua vida novamente; a vontade de desistir a acompanhava onde quer que ela fosse, mas ela juntava as forças que lhe restavam, forçava um sorriso e tentava agir normalmente, principalmente para evitar questionamentos.

Claire estava na sala sacodindo as almofadas do sofá quando Bella passou.

– Ahm, vovó... Quer que eu faça o jantar quando chegar à noite, caso você não chegue a tempo? – ofereceu, sorrindo pequeno. A senhora retribuiu seu sorriso.

– Isso seria ótimo. Obrigada, querida.

– Não por isso. – Deu de ombros.

– Você está bem? – Claire quis se certificar.

– Claro, vovó. Não se preocupe – respondeu a mulher, afagando gentilmente o ombro da avó.

– Bom, se me garante, confio em você. Eu sei que você não gosta de conversar sobre isso... – O olhar de Bella alarmou-se ligeiramente. – Você tem se saído muito bem – elogiou, sabendo que a neta sabia exatamente sobre o quê ela se referia. Bella exalou vagarosamente.

– O que seria de mim sem a senhora, vovó? – Abraçou carinhosamente a avó. – Preciso ir. Até mais tarde – despediu-se e seguiu para mais um dia de trabalho.

Bella era basicamente sua própria patroa, mas não por ser dona do próprio negócio. Ela administrava a floricultura da avó no centro de Seattle, cidade onde vivia há quatro anos com ela. Claire a incentivou muito a reconstruir sua vida após uma fase obscura, que haviam deixado marcas tanto em seu exterior quanto em seu interior, e depois de muito lutar, Bella decidiu dar o primeiro passo lançando mão de todas as suas economias para investir no negócio de sua avó, que já pensava em fechar a loja. A morena já trabalhava ali há dois anos, e seus esforços e dedicação sempre rendiam um lucro significativo.

Ela contava com a ajuda de três funcionárias dentro da loja: Ângela, Jessica e Lauren, vendedoras muito eficientes, simpáticas e prestativas. Ela também contava com os serviços de Paul, um rapaz alto e moreno, simpático e dedicado que se encarregava de fazer entregas pela cidade; Leah, que cuidava das flores nas estufas, tomando o cuidado de deixá-las conservadas pelo máximo de tempo possível até serem vendidas; Sophie e Ryan, que montavam os arranjos e buquês para serem colocados à venda; e Victoria, que ajudava Bella a organizar e ornamentar os pedidos de entrega.

A floricultura era a coisa da qual Bella mais se orgulhava. Juntando o espaço amplo e agradável, a variedade de flores naturais e artificiais disponíveis para venda, além de bichos de pelúcia, chocolates, cestas, kits de presentes e o bom atendimento, a _Claire's Flower Shop_ tornava-se o pacote perfeito para clientes satisfeitos que sempre retornavam, fazendo o local ser bastante frequentado e popular.

Não ficava muito distante de sua casa, dava para ir à pé sem ficar muito cansada, mas ela preferia ir de carro. E naquele dia mais ainda, pois aparentemente já havia passado do horário de abrir, e possivelmente as funcionárias já estavam perto de chegar. Se já não estivessem lá. Após fazer seu curto caminho, a morena estacionou seu veículo e avistou Leah acabando de parar em frente ao estabelecimento.

– Oh, bom dia, Srta. Swan – cumprimentou a moça ao avistar sua chefe.

– Bom dia, Leah. E eu já pedi que me chame de Bella – pediu a morena. Ela não gostava de muitas formalidades.

– Me desculpe, Bella – retratou-se a moça. – Ahm... Acho que cheguei mais cedo do que o habitual hoje – observou, uma vez que Bella era sempre a primeira a chegar, e Leah sempre a encontrava quando havia acabado de abrir a floricultura.

– Não, seu horário está certo, eu que acabei me atrasando um pouquinho – disse com um sorriso sem graça, já pondo em prática seu objetivo de abrir a loja. – Venha, vamos entrar.

Assim que as duas mulheres entraram na loja, os outros funcionários começaram a chegar. Paul só costumava chegar quando Bella recebia o primeiro telefonema com um pedido de entrega do dia, assim ele não ficava simplesmente perambulando pela loja sem ter o que fazer.

Como todos os dias, elas permaneceram com a porta da frente fechada por alguns minutos para que pudessem retirar algumas flores e arranjos das estufas e colocarem sobre os mostruários e prateleiras antes de iniciarem o trabalho.

– Ah, meninas – começou Bella, enquanto puxava a maçaneta da larga porta de entrada. – Queria pedir a você, Leah, que desse uma organizada nas estufas e nos estoques porque mais tarde receberemos mais flores. Está quase vazio, como você deve saber, mas quero que se livre das folhas secas que houverem por lá e aproveite o que ainda estiver em bom estado para complementar arranjos. Jessica ajudará você. – A morena olhou para a moça, como se perguntasse se havia algum problema, e ela balançou a cabeça em concordância.

– Não se esqueça de ajustar a temperatura da câmara das flores recém-chegadas. E já sabem, não deixem as prateleiras esvaziarem completamente. Ao trabalho! – ordenou e as mulheres começaram e se mover, organizando as prateleiras e discutindo entre si quem arrumaria as flores das estufas.

Bella ficou no caixa, como sempre, para cuidar das vendas, dos contatos e das entregas. Não demorou muito até que o primeiro cliente do dia aparecesse para que o trabalho começasse realmente.

A manhã passou normalmente, as vendas em um ritmo satisfatório para uma quarta-feira. Não houveram muitos pedidos de entregas naquele dia, exigindo pouco de Paul. Estava perto da hora do almoço quando Bella sentiu seu celular vibrar em seu bolso. Soltou um risinho em antecipação ao ver o nome na tela.

– Oi, Rose – atendeu, aproveitando que o caixa estava livre.

– _Oi, Bella!_ – respondeu animada. – _Liguei para saber se você quer jantar comigo hoje. _– Foi direto ao assunto. Aquilo era tão típico de Rosalie.

– Bom, eu não sei. Quero dizer, acho que não vai dar. Claire vai chegar tarde hoje e se eu não estiver lá ela vai ficar sem jantar – explicou, segurando o aparelho entre o ombro e a orelha para fazer um laço com uma fitinha azul em um buquê de rosas brancas.

– _Para sua sorte, querida amiga, eu já falei com a sua avó, e ela me disse que não teria problemas, desde que não chegássemos muito tarde e levássemos comida para ela_ – informou, e Bella pode visualizar a amiga de peito empinado e queixo erguido, como sempre fazia quando queria se mostrar superior ou inteligente.

– Bom, então se é assim... – Rosalie deu um gritinho do outro lado da linha. – Você quer me contar alguma coisa, não é? – questionou, rindo da reação exagerada da amiga.

– _Está tão óbvio assim?_ – Bella ia responder, mas não deu tempo. – _Enfim, não importa. Eu poderia te contar agora, mas sei que está ocupada, eu também estou, e de qualquer jeito eu quero te contar pessoalmente, amiga, você nem vai acreditar quando eu..._

– Rosalie! Você pode respirar entre as palavras, sabe disso, não é? – Bella interrompeu a amiga antes que ela morresse sem fôlego.

– _Claro. Desculpe_ – pediu com uma risadinha culpada. – _Preciso desligar. Beijo, até mais tarde_ – despediu-se.

– Até.

Bella não conseguiu evitar rir sozinha ao guardar o celular. Ela havia conhecido Rosalie Hale alguns meses após chegar a Seattle, há pouco mais de três anos. Ela era filha de uma conhecida de sua avó, e desde então elas se tornaram muito próximas. Bella não estava em um bom momento, e a amizade e apoio de Rosalie foram fundamentais para que ela conseguisse deixar o que a afligia para trás.

Elas eram o oposto uma da outra. Rosalie era extrovertida, divertida, de bem com a vida e tagarela. Ela estava sempre tentando deixar a amiga mais animada, tentava convencê-la a sair com ela – falhando na maioria das vezes –, fazia companhia a ela quando ficava sozinha em casa, e conhecia todos os segredos de Bella, assim como não escondia nada dela. Elas se tornaram unha e carne, o que deixava Claire muito feliz, pois Bella sempre ficava bem com a companhia de Rosalie.

Assim que colocou o buquê na cesta e a entregou para Paul junto com o endereço onde ele deveria entregá-la, Bella voltou ao caixa, notando que não havia clientes na loja no momento, somente com Lauren e Jessica organizando prateleiras ao fundo. Ângela já havia saído para almoçar, assim como Sophie e Victoria.

Os funcionários revezavam na hora do almoço, para não deixar a loja sem atendimento ou precisar fechar por apenas uma hora. Bella sempre ia por último, confiando o caixa à Ângela, isso quando não levava seu almoço de casa.

Naquele dia, enquanto comia sozinha em uma mesa no restaurante que ficava a duas quadras da floricultura, as lembranças do último pesadelo encheram a mente de Bella novamente, principalmente pelo fato de ela estar observando há um tempo uma mulher que aparentava ter a sua idade alimentar pacientemente seu filho, que deveria ter uns dois anos de idade, no máximo. O prato à sua frente havia sido deixado de lado após ela mal tocar na comida, devido ao nó que surgira em sua garganta.

Ela queria _tanto_ aquilo. Queria uma figurinha de bochechas gorduchas e rosadas que a olhasse e dissesse "mamãe". Seus olhos começaram a arder quando ela pensou que esteve prestes a realizar esse sonho, e em como ele foi tirado dela. Esse e muitos outros. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por sua bochecha e ela rapidamente a limpou, lembrando-se de que havia prometido a si mesma que continuaria sua vida, que não lamentaria mais o passado. Porém, essa era uma tarefa muito difícil, principalmente quando coisas simples como a cena que ela observava faziam-na lembrar do que passou.

Respirando fundo, ela colocou o dinheiro que pagava seu almoço sobre a mesa e saiu, lutando contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair, procurando deixar tudo enterrado como sempre fazia: fingindo um sorriso e entregando-se ao trabalho.

* * *

**N/A²: Pois é, aqui estou eu (tentando) me aventurar no mundo do draminha haha. Espero realmente que gostem dessa minha nova história *treme de nervoso*. Será uma long-fic, e terá em torno de 20 a 25 capítulos (não tão longa assim, né, haha). Vou disponibilizar um teaser do próximo capítulo pra quem deixar review nesse primeiro \o/. Quem não quiser é só avisar e quem não tiver conta no site é só deixar o email seguindo o modelo: fulano (arroba) email (ponto) com.  
**

**É isso. Comentem bastante e terá update na próxmia quinta-feira! :D Beijo.  
**

**N/B: _Oh wow, Bella ao que parece está tentando (sem muito sucesso) se livrar de algo muito doloroso. Eu tenho o meu palpite, e vocês, o que acham que aconteceu? Comentem e nos vemos no próximo capítulo! :)_**

**_Bjs,_**

**_Kessy Rods_**


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A: Olá! Aqui vai o segundo capítulo. Obrigada às leitoras que comentaram, favoritaram e adicionaram a fic aos alertas. Leiam a nota no final :)  
**

**Boa leitura!  
**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

* * *

Quando Bella olhou em seu relógio, passava das sete da noite. Ela havia acabado de trancar a loja e acenava para Victoria, a última funcionária a ir embora naquela noite. Quando chegou a seu carro, olhou novamente o endereço do restaurante que Rosalie havia lhe passado por mensagem no celular e seguiu calmamente pelas ruas de Seattle.

Assim que ela chegou ao local indicado, estacionou e passou pela porta de entrada, varreu o lugar com os olhos e encontrou a cabeleira loira de sua amiga em uma mesa perto de uma das grandes janelas de vidro, sorrindo e gesticulando para um garçom. Bella seguiu até onde estava Rosalie.

– ... E, por favor, não coloque aquele guarda-chuvinha ridículo na borda do copo. Prefiro uma rodela de limão – dizia a loira, e o rapaz apenas assentiu. Bella a cutucou no ombro. – Poxa, até que enfim, hein? Achei que tinha desistido – reclamou quando se virou e viu a amiga.

– Desculpe. Estava fechando a loja – explicou-se enquanto sentava-se na cadeira que o garçom havia puxado para ela. – Obrigada – agradeceu ao rapaz, que se retirou em seguida.

– Eu reclamaria e te passaria um sermão daqueles por nunca chegar na hora marcada por só pensar no trabalho, mas estou no meu melhor humor hoje – disse Rosalie, sorrindo.

– Bom, na verdade você acabou de me passar sermão – apontou Bella, sorrindo pequeno.

– Ah... – Rosalie inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado. – Enfim, não importa, você merecia mesmo – disse, fazendo um gesto de "deixa pra lá" com a mão.

– Então, o que você quer me contar? – inquiriu Bella, pousando os cotovelos na mesa e descansando o queixo nas mãos juntas. – Parece ser algo muito bom mesmo, porque você não para de quicar nessa cadeira – observou. Rosalie parou de se mexer no mesmo instante.

– Nem tinha reparado nisso... mas é que... – parou, fazendo mistério.

– Mas é que o quê? – insistiu Bella.

– Deixa eu te contar do começo. Lembra semana passada, quando eu estava reclamando de dor de dente?

– Aham.

– Então, eu pedi à minha secretária que marcasse uma consulta em algum dentista para mim, e ela conseguiu uma consulta ontem à tarde. – Parou. Bella suspirou. Ela não entendia por que Rosalie fazia essas pausas e não contava logo tudo de uma vez.

– E...? – incentivou-a a continuar. Os olhos da loira brilharam.

– E... Bella, o dentista... Ele é tão... – começou, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo no dedo. Bella arregalou os olhos.

– Rosalie, você não fez o que eu estou pensando que você fez, não é? – perguntou, ficando ereta na cadeira.

– Bom, depende do que você está pensando – respondeu sugestiva, sorrindo misteriosa e olhando-a por baixo dos longos cílios. Bella soltou uma risada incrédula. – Não, Bella, eu não fiz sexo num consultório odontológico! – a loira a tranquilizou. – Bom, pelo menos não ainda...

– Rosalie! – exclamou Bella, olhando para os lados.

– Cala a boca e me deixa contar! – A loira fez um gesto com as mãos. – Então, quando eu cheguei lá, a recepcionista me disse que os pacientes eram atendidos por ordem de chegada e havia umas três pessoas na minha frente. Eu me sentei e comecei a folhear uma revista, esperando. E então, de repente, ele saiu de seu consultório, andou a passos largos até à recepcionista e falou alguma coisa com ela antes de ir embora apressado. – Suspirou. – Ai, Bella, esse cara é o amor da minha vida! – Sorriu, seus olhos ficando meio desfocados.

Bella piscou, incrédula, querendo ao mesmo tempo rir da amiga e sacudi-la a fim de fazê-la acordar dessa ilusão sem fundamento.

– Amor da sua vida?

– Sim! – exclamou Rosalie, batendo palminhas. – Só que ele ainda não sabe. – Agora Bella teve que rir.

– Espera, me deixe ver se entendi. Você está apaixonada por um cara que só viu uma vez e que nem sabe da sua existência?

– Não! Quero dizer, sim. Ah, mais ou menos! – Ela tentava explicar. – Ele sabe que eu existo sim, porque mesmo estando apressado ele me viu olhando para ele e me deu um sorrisinho simpático! – argumentou. – O nome dele é Emmett Cullen. Tem os cabelos escuros, a pele branquinha, os músculos definidos, é alto, simpático, tem uma voz de molhar a calcinha... – Ela suspirava. E sem reparar que o garçom estava bem ao seu lado segurando a bandeja com o jantar das duas, e provavelmente ouvindo tudo o que ela dizia. Bella pôs a mão na boca para abafar o riso. Rosalie continuava com o olhar desfocado.

– Ahm... Rose – Bella chamou sua atenção.

– Hum? – Balbuciou a loira e a amiga apontou para o rapaz que estava meio perplexo, pois ele também era moreno e alto. O homem serviu as mulheres e se retirou, não sem antes piscar para Rosalie, que ficou vermelha de vergonha.

– Ele pensou que eu estava falando dele? – perguntou para Bella, mexendo em sua salada com o garfo.

– Acho que sim – respondeu entre risos. – Ele até piscou pra você! – Continuou rindo, mas a amiga parecia não achar graça nenhuma. – Ok, parei – disse, cessando seu riso. – Então, você acha que há alguma chance de esse Emmett estar interessado em você também? – Indagou começando a comer e a amiga imediatamente reanimou-se.

– Não sei exatamente. Ele só reparou em mim por uns dois segundos e sorriu antes de sair. Depois disso a recepcionista disse que quem estava marcado para ontem teria que remarcar para sexta-feira porque ele aparentemente teve uma emergência familiar – explicou, bebericando seu suco.

– Você não acha que está se iludindo demais? Quero dizer, você não sabe nem se ele é casado, ou comprometido de alguma outra forma – disse Bella, preocupada com a amiga. Ela não queria vê-la sofrer.

– Olha você enganada! Eu fui cara-de-pau o suficiente para perguntar à recepcionista se ele é casado, recebendo uma linda resposta negativa – informou, com uma cara que dizia "eu sou demais". – Bella, eu _quero_ aquele homem. E eu vou conseguir, você vai ver – afirmou confiante, e Bella ficou quieta.

Ela não iria duvidar daquilo. Rosalie, além de ser uma pessoa maravilhosa, era de fazer inveja a qualquer mulher. Exibia um corpo extremamente bem cuidado, cachos loiros impecáveis e era uma publicitária bem sucedida. Uma mulher estonteante e decidida, e Bella a admirava muito.

A loira passou o restante do jantar citando detalhadamente cada qualidade que ela encontrou no tal Emmett no curto espaço de tempo em que ela pode vê-lo. E mesmo que Bella acreditasse que a amiga conseguiria o que desejava, ela não podia deixar de temer por ela. Talvez fosse porque ela sabia bem como era criar grandes expectativas por algo que parece realmente certo e se decepcionar feio no fim das contas. E _como_ sabia.

Quando Bella chegou em casa naquela noite, encontrou sua avó sentada no sofá, com a televisão ligada, mas aparentemente ela não prestava atenção no programa qualquer à sua frente, já que mantinha sua concentração nas agulhas de tricô em suas mãos.

– Oh, olá querida! Como foi com Rosalie? – quis saber a senhora quando viu a neta passar pela porta.

– Foi bom – respondeu dando de ombros, abaixando-se para deixar um beijo carinhoso no rosto enrugado de Claire. – Olha só, trouxe comida para você – anunciou, erguendo a sacola em sua mão.

– Obrigada, filha! – A senhora agradeceu, levantando-se e pegando a sacola, indo para a cozinha em seguida. – Eu comi um pouco na casa da Sra. Cope antes de vir embora há umas duas horas, mas... Hmm, isso parece bom – comentou ao desembrulhar as embalagens.

Bella apenas assentiu, bocejando e indo em seguida até a geladeira para beber um pouco de água.

– Bom, eu... Vou dormir. Estou meio cansada. A senhora não se importa, não é, vovó? – perguntou.

– Claro que não, Bella. Vá descansar. Eu vou logo em seguida – tranquilizou-a. – Está sentindo alguma coisa? – indagou um pouco preocupada.

– Não, apenas cansaço mesmo. Estou bem – sorriu sinceramente.

Ela realmente estava. Sua mente estava vazia, e passar um tempo com Rosalie sempre a deixava melhor.

– Tudo bem, então. Durma bem, minha filha – disse a senhora, afagando os cabelos da neta.

– Boa noite, vovó.

**.-.**

O resto da semana transcorreu normalmente, e no sábado de manhã, Bella recebeu um telefonema de uma Rosalie totalmente eufórica contando que havia finalmente conhecido o tal dentista e que eles haviam trocado telefones para marcarem um dia para saírem juntos. Bella ficou feliz pela amiga, dispondo-se pela manhã inteira a ouvi-la suspirar e contar cada detalhe, reproduzir cada fala de sua consulta na sexta-feira.

No domingo, Claire convidou Rosalie para almoçar em sua casa, e a loira aproveitou a oportunidade para alugar Bella pelo dia quase inteiro, discutindo se deveria esperar Emmett ligar ou se tomaria a iniciativa.

– Você acha que vou parecer desesperada se eu ligar primeiro? – indagou Rosalie à Bella, deitada na cama da amiga, com o celular na mão.

– Bom, eu acho que... – começou a morena, mas foi interrompida.

– Mas também há a possibilidade de ele achar que eu não estou nem aí para ele se não ligar – divagava Rosalie.

– É, mas...

– E se ele não me atender? E se ele não se lembrar mais de mim?

– Rose, isso não...

– Já sei! Liga você!

– O quê? Não! – Bella esbravejou. – O encontro é seu, me deixe fora disso.

– Ah, Bella, qual é? Pensei que você fosse minha amiga. – Fez um muxoxo.

– Não venha com esse papo para cima de mim, Rose. Isso nem faz sentido! Vou ligar e dizer o quê? "Oi, eu sei que você não sabe quem eu sou, mas eu preciso saber se você ainda se lembra da minha amiga Rosalie e se vai mesmo chamá-la para sair."? – perguntou, fazendo pouco da situação. Rosalie pensou um pouco.

– Sim! – respondeu finalmente, e Bella fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação.

– Rosalie... – repreendeu em voz baixa.

– Ok, ok, isso não vai dar certo... Bella, você não faz ideia do quanto é importante para mim. Eu nunca senti isso antes... Só de lembrar os olhos e do sorriso dele meu coração dispara – confessou, os olhos brilhantes. Bella aproximou-se dela.

– Rose, eu sei que não vai adiantar muito eu te falar isso, mas você precisa ir devagar. Não fique sonhando alto demais, porque se houver queda, ela será maior. Deixe as expectativas de lado um pouco. A sensação é bem melhor quando se é surpreendida – disse Bella diante dos olhos azuis atentos da amiga. A loira suspirou e olhou o celular. – Vocês se conheceram ontem, e era uma consulta odontológica, pelo amor de Deus! Não fique assim. Se ele realmente gostou de você como você gostou dele, ele vai te procurar – afirmou a morena.

Claro que se a situação fosse contrária, Bella tinha certeza de que estaria tão cética quanto a amiga, se não muito mais. Mas ela detestaria vê-la se decepcionar, então resolveu alertá-la, tirando aquelas palavras Deus lá sabe de onde. Por fim, Rosalie suspirou mais uma vez e jogou os braços ao redor de Bella, em um abraço desajeitado. A morena sorriu.

– Que bom que eu tenho você – disse a loira, forçando Bella a deitar na cama, quase a derrubando no chão. – Obrigada por me impedir de pirar completamente – agradeceu, fazendo as duas gargalharem.

– Disponha. Agora vamos, aposto que Claire está a ponto de nos chamar para comer.

**.-.**

Na terça-feira da semana seguinte, Bella recebeu um telefonema surtado de sua amiga Rosalie no meio da tarde, no qual ela passou quase quarenta minutos tagarelando sem parar pelo fato de o dentista ter ligado para ela e marcado um encontro para o próximo sábado. A morena ficou ouvindo, rindo e assentindo o tempo todo, sentindo-se mais aliviada por ver os planos da amiga dando certo. Elas combinaram de almoçar no dia seguinte para conversarem e marcarem uma ida ao shopping.

Depois disso, Bella seguiu normalmente com seu dia de trabalho, e quando percebeu já estava quase no fim. Ela dispensou os funcionários no horário de sempre e ainda ficou trabalhando no caixa. Às vezes ela ficava sozinha na loja por alguns minutos no fim do expediente, e naquele dia ela havia ficado devido ao tempo que ela perdeu à tarde conversando com a amiga.

Ela terminava de fechar o caixa quando se distraiu e acabou esbarrando seu cotovelo contra um porta-canetas que estava sobre o balcão, espalhando tudo pelo chão. Ela revirou os olhos para si mesma e abaixou-se para recolher tudo.

Porém, ela sobressaltou-se quando já estava com todas as canetas na mão e ouviu alguém limpar a garganta discretamente perto do balcão. Ela levantou a cabeça rápido demais, resultando em chocá-la contra a parte inferior do balcão, deixando as canetas caírem novamente.

– Ai, cacete! – choramingou baixo, massageando o local atingido. Levou alguns segundos para se recuperar, e quando olhou para frente, sua boca ficou seca instantaneamente.

Um homem alto, de cabelos revoltos e aparentemente macios numa tonalidade peculiar de bronze e olhos incrivelmente verdes que a encaravam através das lentes de um óculos de grau de armação simples e retangular, estava parado à sua frente, com a expressão ansiosa e preocupada.

– Me desculpe. Eu não queria te assustar – disse ele, e uma pequena parte de Bella a informou que ela gostava do som de sua voz.

Ela sacodiu um pouco a cabeça, piscando.

– Não... Ahm, tudo bem. Isso meio que costuma acontecer – explicou, um sorriso pequeno e sem graça em seu rosto.

O homem também sorriu, fazendo o coração dela disparar. Ela respirou fundo e repreendeu-se mentalmente. Como ela podia se sentir tão afetada pela presença de um homem que ela nunca havia visto antes? Ela limpou a garganta e preparou-se para perguntar o que ele queria, mas ele olhou para os lados por um instante, sentindo-se um pouco embaraçado, e falou primeiro.

– Olha, desculpa, eu sei que você já deve estar fechando a loja... Mas eu _preciso_ de um buquê de flores.

* * *

**N/A²: Hmm, quem será esse homem? (que pergunta idiota, Alissa, duh!) hahaha Ri quando li a nota da beta (abaixo), como ela surtou com o Edward de óculos LOL A autora que vos fala tem um tombinho por caras que usam óculos *segredinho* Ok, deixando a babaquice de lado, quem deixar review nesse capítulo recebe teaser do próximo, assim será durante toda a fic, e quem não quiser é só dizer na review ;)  
**

**Ah, e TaMMy Spinosa, não consegui responder sua review ou mandar o teaser porque sua opção de receber PM's está desativada :I  
**

**Comentem, pessoas! Compartilhem suas opiniões sobre a história comigo! O que você acham que aconteceu com a Bella? O que acharam da Rosalie e da amizade das duas? Quem tem palpite de como é a vida do Edward? O quadrinho de review está disponível aí embaixo pra isso! :D E, ah, tem surpresinha no próximo capítulo ;) Beijo :*  
**

**N/B: _Gente, to amando a Rosalie! Ela é piradinha, mas é um amor! Hahaha E vocês? E Edwaaaard! De óculos! OMG, Lis quer me matar com essa descrição, só pode! Ok, to respirando._**

**_Comentem!_**

**_Kessy Rods_**


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A: Hey! Mais um capítulo chegando. Obrigada mais uma vez a quem leu e comentou ;)  
**

**Boa leitura!  
**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

* * *

Bella estava um pouco hipnotizada pelo olhar do homem à sua frente. Assim que as palavras saíram da boca dele, ela ainda ficou encarando-o por alguns segundos antes de limpar a garganta e formular algo para dizer.

– Oh, é... É claro. Sem problemas. Por aqui. – Ela saiu de trás do balcão, dirigindo-se até os buquês que estavam no mostruário, sendo seguida por ele. – Qual é a ocasião? – perguntou, virando-se para ele e arrependendo-se no mesmo instante. Sua boca secou e seu coração saltou novamente. Ela se sentia ridícula. Ela não sentia aquilo desde... Não, ela preferia não lembrar.

– Bom, digamos que é o aniversário da mulher mais importante da minha vida – respondeu ele, erguendo apenas o canto direito de sua boca, formando um sorriso torto. Bella assentiu.

– Ahm... Certo. – Agora ela se sentia mais ridícula ainda. E estúpida. Ele aparentemente era comprometido. – Você tem alguma ideia do tipo de flor que ela gosta? – quis saber. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, pensativo.

– Ih, não – respondeu, enfiando suas mãos nos bolsos frontais de sua calça jeans. – Não entendo muito sobre flores e nunca perguntei a ela. Você deve ter alguma sugestão para me dar, acredito – apontou ele, sorrindo mais amplamente dessa vez, deixando seus dentes brancos e bem alinhados à mostra. Bella evitou olhar para ele.

– Claro – assentiu ela, erguendo as mãos e buscando por um buquê de rosas coloridas. – Esse buquê contém rosas com combinações de diferentes tons rosados e vermelhos, que significa amor e felicidade. Ou talvez você queira esse buquê de amor-perfeito, que representa principalmente amor duradouro...

Ela continuou a apontar os buquês e arranjos para ele, tentando esconder suas mãos trêmulas. O homem observava, mas sua atenção estava mais focada no modo como ela apresentava as flores do que nas flores em si. Ele não pode deixar de notar o quanto aquela mulher era bonita desde o momento em que seus olhos encontraram os dela. Ele reparou que ela estava nervosa, e presumiu que ela estava afetada por sua presença. Até já havia notado que, ao longo de sua vida, muitas mulheres também apresentaram este tipo de comportamento, mas com ela era diferente.

Ela o estava evitando. Ele estava tentando buscar seu olhar mais uma vez, mas ela se recusava a virar o rosto para ele. E isso o deixou curioso. De repente, ele queria saber por que ela o estava evitando. O que a tornava mais interessante.

–..., mas de acordo com o que você disse, talvez você queira dar um buquê de tulipas vermelhas, que simbolizam uma verdadeira declaração de amor, mais significativa até do que o amor-perfeito. Você pode ficar entre esses, dependendo do tempo de relacionamento, a profundidade de seus sentimentos, ou... – ela explicava, mas nesse momento ele teve de interrompê-la, e foi inevitável que ela o olhasse novamente.

– Espera... Não tem nada a ver com relacionamentos. As flores são para a minha mãe – disse ele, colocando o dedo indicador na haste entre as lentes de seus óculos e empurrando-o a fim de evitar que escorregassem por seu nariz, ficando ainda mais encantado quando viu que as bochechas dela assumiram um tom rosado. Ele precisou refrear o desejo súbito de passar seus dedos pelas bochechas coradas da mulher.

– Oh... Eu pensei que...

– Tudo bem, eu acho que acabei não me explicando direito. Vou ficar com esse. – Ele apontou para o buquê que ela apresentou primeiro. – Acho que já devo ter visto algum arranjo com rosas na sala dela, o que talvez signifique que ela vai gostar – continuou. – Na verdade, ela deixou bem claro que não queria presente algum, mas eu não queria deixar passar em branco, mesmo que eu corra o risco de levar um cascudo – comentou, dando uma risada, olhando para as flores.

A maneira como ele disparou a falar acabou por fazer Bella rir também, mesmo que ela não tenha percebido direito. O homem ficou praticamente radiante com o primeiro vislumbre de um sorriso sincero e espontâneo dela.

– Ela vai gostar sim, não se preocupe. É muito... gentil a sua intenção – disse ela, tornando a desviar o olhar.

Bella dirigiu-se ao caixa, onde recebeu o dinheiro dele que pagava pelas flores e entregou-lhe o troco e o recibo.

– Obrigado. – Ele agradeceu. – Eu sou Edward Cullen – apresentou-se, estendendo uma das mãos educadamente.

A morena ficou alternando olhares entre o rosto dele e a mão estendida por alguns segundos antes de manifestar-se.

– Isabella... Bella Swan – disse, levando sua mão à dele, apertando-a gentilmente, e puxando rápido demais.

A sensação foi estranha. Um arrepio percorreu seu braço até o couro cabeludo, e ela podia jurar que estava ouvindo seu coração martelar contra as costelas. Por um breve momento, ela chegou a perguntar-se se havia a possibilidade de ele ter sentido o mesmo. Ela não sabia, mas a resposta era positiva.

– Muito prazer. E obrigado mais uma vez – disse Edward, sorrindo mais uma vez.

– Ahm... Que é isso. Eu é que agradeço. E... Feliz aniversário para sua mãe – desejou, não conseguindo pensar em outra coisa para falar.

Edward ainda ficou olhando-a por alguns segundos, como se quisesse decorar cada traço do rosto de Bella. Não era fácil para ele imaginar o que ela estaria pensando, e ao invés de isso o deixar frustrado, o deixava atraído. Ele observou as bochechas dela ruborizarem novamente, reação natural dela ao notar que ele estava encarando demais. Começou até a questionar-se se havia algo de errado nela, como uma mancha ou um inseto. Ela desviou o olhar dele e o homem piscou um pouco e limpou a garganta, recuperando-se.

– Bom... Ahm, tchau – despediu-se, sentindo-se um pouco sem graça, segurando o buquê com as duas mãos e dando seus primeiros passos em direção à saída, um meio sorriso em seu rosto.

Bella apenas acenou com a cabeça e assistiu-o ir embora, exalando forte quando ele saiu de suas vistas, só então reparando que provavelmente esteve prendendo a respiração durante esse tempo. Ela chegou até a sentir vontade de rir de si mesma, levando uma de suas mãos até a testa e atingindo-a com um leve tapa.

Por que ela estava nervosa desse jeito? Por que ele a afetou tanto? Era um desconhecido, pelo amor de Deus!

A morena balançou a cabeça um pouco, como se para espantar a lembrança dos olhos verdes mais lindos que já havia visto na vida, vendo logo em seguida que isso de nada adiantaria. Ela não queria pensar nele, não queria lembrar-se dele. Para quê o faria? Era muito provável que ela nunca mais o visse novamente.

Bella ignorou a pequena parte dentro de si que havia ficado triste com aquela dedução e tentou voltar a concentrar-se no que estava fazendo antes de ele chegar. _O que estava fazendo mesmo? Ah, o caixa. E canetas. Caixa e canetas. Concentra, Bella._

Após aproximadamente quinze minutos ela apagava as luzes da loja e recolhia sua bolsa, trancando tudo e em seguida vendo em seu relógio que estava um pouco mais tarde do que de costume. Sua avó devia estar preocupada. Ela rapidamente entrou em seu carro e seguiu para casa, tentando ignorar sua mente estúpida que estava totalmente preenchida por apenas uma coisa. Uma pessoa. Um nome.

_Edward._

**.-.**

O homem de cabelos cor de bronze parou em frente à porta de entrada da casa de seus pais, tocando na campainha, sendo recebido por Esme, sua mãe, que o olhou com falsa desaprovação.

– Pelo visto nenhum dos homens dessa família me ouve! – reclamou ela, olhando para o buquê de rosas que Edward segurava. – Gostaria que vocês me dissessem o quê pode fazer a frase "não quero presentes" ficar clara. – Ela pôs a mão na cintura. Edward acabou soltando uma risada, revirando os olhos.

– Até parece que eu iria deixar passar em branco, dona Esme. Nunca fui muito obediente mesmo – disse ele, ignorando os protestos da mãe e abraçando-a. – Feliz aniversário, mãe.

– Obrigada, meu filho – ela agradeceu, abraçando-o de volta. – Me desculpe, acho que ficar ranzinza faz parte da idade – brincou, recebendo as flores das mãos de seu filho. – São lindas. Adorei. Ficará um charme na minha sala ao lado das flores que Emmett me deu – comentou, virando-se para entrar em casa, com Edward a acompanhando.

– Pelo visto, os homens dessa família não são apenas desobedientes, mas também totalmente sem criatividade – disse Emmett, aproximando-se para cumprimentar o irmão.

– Boa noite para você também, Emm. – Edward lançou-lhe um sorriso irônico. Emmett apenas deu de ombros.

– Não é justo você generalizar assim, Emmett. – Era a voz de Carlisle, pai deles, que vinha da cozinha. – O que me diz disto? – perguntou, aproximando-se de Esme e pegando seu pulso, mostrando a pulseira de brilhantes com a qual havia presenteado a esposa.

– Bom, você é o marido, era o mínimo que poderia fazer – disse Emmett despreocupado, fazendo os presentes na sala rirem.

– Deixa ele, querido. O importante é que eu gostei – Esme falou, dando um beijo carinhoso no marido. Edward e Emmett desviaram o olhar.

Edward estava prestes a fazer uma pergunta a Emmett quando uma voz fina e infantil deu-lhe a resposta antecipadamente.

– Papai!

Um garotinho de três anos de idade, com os cabelos arruivados úmidos e usando apenas meias e uma calça que ia até seus tornozelos surgiu correndo pela sala em direção a Edward, que imediatamente abaixou-se e abriu seus braços para recebê-lo. Esse era Matthew, seu filho.

– E aí, garotão! – o homem cumprimentou a criança, pegando-o no colo. – Por que está vestido assim? – quis saber.

– Eu estava terminando de vesti-lo, mas ele ouviu sua voz e fugiu de mim. – A resposta veio de Carmen, a empregada da casa dos pais de Edward, uma mulher ruiva e simpática em seus trinta e poucos anos. Ela balançou a cabeça para Matthew em desaprovação conforme parava no meio da sala.

– Mas o meu papai já veio me buscar, _duh_! – explicou o menino para a mulher, que soltou uma risadinha. – _Né_, papai? – quis confirmar, fitando o pai com seus olhos tão verdes quanto os dele.

– Bom... É. Mas eu realmente estava esperando que a vovó nos convidasse para jantar – disse Edward, olhando sugestivo para sua mãe, que ainda estava abraçada a seu pai.

– Como assim, convidar? É meu aniversário, Edward, eu te mataria se não ficasse para jantar – falou Esme, apontando um dedo para o filho em ameaça, o que o fez rir. – Carmen, ajude Zafrina a por a mesa, por favor.

– Sim, senhora – assentiu a mulher, retirando-se. Esme a seguiu e Carlisle sentou-se no sofá, pegando o controle remoto e zapeando pelos canais de televisão.

– Ah, papai! – Matt chamou a atenção de Edward, colocando uma de suas mãozinhas no rosto dele e virando-o para que pudesse olhá-lo. – Hoje eu _delotei_ o tio Emm no videogame. De novo – informou com ar superior.

– Sério? Ah, valeu, campeão! Bate aqui! – O homem ergueu uma de suas mãos para que o garotinho batesse com sua palma na dele.

– Pare de ficar se achando, tampinha, eu deixei você ganhar – defendeu-se Emmett, bagunçando o cabelo quase seco de seu sobrinho.

– É _mentila_ dele, papai! Eu até fiz ele _aplender_ a musiquinha do _Gummy Bear_ quando ele perdeu – explicou o menino em sua voz fininha, tropeçando nas palavras. – Canta_ pla_ ele ver, tio Emm, canta! – Matt incentivou, agitando as mãos na direção do tio. Edward começou a gargalhar.

– Não acredito nisso, Emmett! – exclamou ele, rindo tanto que precisou empurrar seus óculos de volta para o lugar várias vezes.

– Ow, pare de rir de mim! E eu já disse, eu deixei o pestinha ganhar – argumentou Emmett. – E se eu aprendi a música daquele bicho gosmento foi porque ele me pediu para ficar repetindo e aumentou o volume. Quase levou mamãe à loucura. Aposto que ela também acabou aprendendo – contou, começando a rir com Edward.

– Obrigado por ficar com ele hoje – agradeceu ao irmão, batendo em seu ombro de leve. Edward havia ficado preso no trabalho até um pouco mais tarde do que o normal, e Emmett ofereceu-se de bom grado para distrair o pequeno até que ele chegasse naquela noite.

– Não precisa agradecer. Te mando a conta depois. – O grandalhão retribuiu o tapinha, e Edward revirou os olhos.

– Vamos, Matt. Vou terminar de vestir você – disse já começando a mover-se em direção ao antigo quarto de Edward, onde ficavam algumas de suas roupas para as vezes em que ficava aqui.

Antes que o homem começasse a subir as escadas, a campainha tocou. Ele observou Emmett abrir a porta e Matthew logo se agitou ao ver Alice, prima de Edward e madrinha de seu filho, e Jasper, seu marido, entrarem na casa.

– Ah, cara! Mais flores? Viu só o que eu falei sobre falta de criatividade entre os homens da família? – Emmett apontou para o buquê nas mãos de Jasper.

– Que direito você tem de opinar nos presente dos outros, Emmett? – inquiriu Alice. – Aliás, não é assim que se cumprimenta sua prima que não vê há dias. – Ela o atingiu com um soco fraco no braço.

– Argh, não tem graça brincar com você. – Emmett fez um bico, puxando a prima para um abraço.

Matthew se retorceu nos braços de Edward e o homem não teve escolha a não ser colocar o filho no chão para que ele corresse até o casal na porta.

– Dinda! – gritou Matt, pulando no colo da mulher.

– Oi, meu amor! – disse ela, apertando o garoto em seus braços. – Nossa, como você está crescidinho! Qual foi a última vez que nos vimos, semana passada? – perguntou retoricamente, beijando o rosto do garoto e colocando-o no chão em seguida. O garoto foi para o colo de Jasper. – Edward – disse, indo em direção ao primo para abraçá-lo.

– Oi, Alice. Como você está?

– Muito bem – respondeu ela, afastando-se. – E você?

– Também. Na medida do possível. – Deu de ombros. Alice pressionou os lábios.

– Não se dá uma resposta dessas quando não se quer ouvir mais perguntas, Edward – repreendeu, e o homem sabia que ela queria pedir por detalhes, como sempre. Ele ia retrucar, mas foi interrompido por um puxão em sua calça.

– Papai, tô com fome – disse Matthew, esfregando o nariz.

– Vá terminar de vestir o garoto, Edward – disse Jasper, que estava perto do menino.

– Hey, Jazz – cumprimentou-o com um meio abraço. – Vamos, Matt. – Ele pegou o filho novamente nos braços e subiu as escadas, enquanto sua prima cumprimentava Carlisle e procurava Esme.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Edward terminava de cobrir Matthew com seu edredom azul e dava-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa após o menino ter adormecido, saindo do quarto em seguida, indo para o seu. Ser pai solteiro havia se tornado um desafio diário para ele desde que Matt tinha apenas cinco meses de vida, mas era o tipo de desafio que ele encarava com o maior gosto. Ele dividia seu tempo em dedicar-se ao menino e a seu consultório, onde exercia a profissão de psicólogo, outra coisa que ele amava fazer. Ele morava em um apartamento com Matthew, e sua rotina atual era acordar cedo, alimentar o filho, deixá-lo na escolinha e seguir para o trabalho, onde ficava até o fim da tarde, quando buscava seu filho na casa de sua mãe, que sempre fazia o gentil favor de ir pegá-lo na escola após o horário de almoço.

Tudo parecia bem do jeito que estava, porém, todas as noites, Edward deitava a cabeça em seu travesseiro e inevitavelmente refletia sobre sua vida, sobre o que era e no que se tornou. Costumava perguntar-se se faria diferente se tivesse a oportunidade de voltar no tempo, mas acabava concluindo que não, já que apesar de tudo e qualquer coisa, ele tinha seu filho. Mas isso não significaria que ele não tinha desejos. Ou medos. Até mesmo esperanças.

Entretanto, naquela noite em particular, o que veio em sua mente fora algo diferente. Olhos tímidos da cor de chocolate, bochechas rubras e palavras envergonhadas inundaram seus pensamentos, mesmo que ele se sentisse um pouco estúpido por não conseguir tirar da mente uma mulher que só vira uma vez na vida.

Contudo, por outro lado, ele entendia. Ela era diferente. Era como se ele sentisse que ela tinha algo de especial. Algo... a mais. Os últimos quatro anos o ensinaram a evitar esse tipo de coisa, mas dessa vez ele simplesmente não queria fazê-lo. Ele queria pensar nela, imaginar se ela estaria pensando nele, planejar entrar em sua floricultura novamente, conhecê-la melhor.

Foi pensando nisso e com um meio sorriso bobo no rosto que Edward adormeceu, enquanto em algum outro lugar da cidade, Bella encarava o teto e tentava a todo custo e sem sucesso esquecer os expressivos olhos verdes e o lindo sorriso do homem que visitara sua loja mais cedo.

* * *

**N/A²: Opa! Edward tem um filhinho! *coro de awwww!* hahaha Ai, como eu ri quando a Kessy chamou ele de "Matt Cebolinha" HAHAHA combinou direitinho, não é? LOL Esse menininho ainda vai aprontar muito pra deixar todas nós querendo morder e apertar rsrs.  
**

**Comeeentem! Vocês 'fantasminhas' que só favoritam ou colocam no alerta, cês tem medo de deixar comentário? Preguicinha? Por quê? Leva só uns segundinhos pra dizer se gosta ou não da fic, façam isso, por favor! É um incentivo e tanto, sem contar que me deixa muito alegre hihihi ****Lembrando: deixou review, recebe preview, e se não quiser é só avisar no comentário ;P Ah, e quem estiver interessada em ficar por dentro das novidades sobre as fics ou só bater um papinho com a autora aqui, no twitter (arroba)alissa_nayer.**  


**Então, me contem, o que acharam do primeiro encontro Beward? A família do Edward? O Matt? E cadê a mãe do Matt? E quando/como Edward e Bella vão se encontrar de novo? Palpites, chutes, opiniões, a caixinha de review tá aí embaixo pra isso! ;D  
**

**Beijo, até a próxima semana! :*  
**

**N/B: _OMG, temos um Daddyward aqui! *morrendo* Maaaattheeeeew coisa liiinda trocando letras askjdgskajhdgas Apaixonada já. E vocês? Lindo demais eles pensando um no outro, né? Ai, ai. Estão curiosos pra saber o que vem por aí? Deixem reviews! _**

**_Beijo, beijo_**

**_Kessy Rods_**


	4. Capítulo 4

**N/A: Olá! Atrasei um pouquinho rs, mas aí está mais um capítulo. Muito obrigada a quem está acompanhando e comentando, todo meu amor a vocês *coraçõezinhos* :3  
**

**Boa leitura! :)  
**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

* * *

Claire havia acordado há poucos minutos, e passava pelo corredor, exatamente em frente ao quarto de Bella, quando ouviu a voz da neta balbuciar algo. Imaginou que ela pudesse estar ao telefone, mas sabia que ela não acordava tão cedo. A senhora aproximou-se da porta e apurou o ouvido, batendo de leve na madeira, mas os sussurros cessaram por alguns segundos e logo estava ouvindo a voz de Bella novamente. Preocupada, ela girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, encontrando Bella inquieta sobre a cama, murmurando coisas incoerentes e com um vinco de angústia entre as sobrancelhas.

Claire logo soube. Ela estava tendo mais um pesadelo. Com um suspiro preocupado, ela aproximou-se da cama da neta e sacodiu de leve seu ombro, a fim de fazê-la despertar.

– Bella... Bella, filha, acorde – ela dizia, e pode ver as mãos da morena fecharem-se em punhos e seus olhos se apertarem mais antes de ela os abrir de repente.

– PARA! – ela gritou, assustando a avó, que logo se recompôs e passou mão pela testa dela, que tinha uma fina camada de suor. Bella estava ofegante.

– Está tudo bem, querida. – Claire tentou tranquilizá-la. A senhora sentou-se na beirada da cama da neta, que respirava pesadamente, olhando ao redor do quarto, tentando despertar por completo do terrível sonho que tivera segundos atrás. – Mais um pesadelo, Bella? – inquiriu Claire, mesmo tendo certeza de que a resposta era positiva.

– Já... Já passou – balbuciou a morena, remexendo-se para sentar-se na cama. Ela apoiou a testa nas duas mãos, tentando esconder seu rosto. Sua avó apertou os lábios.

– Não quer me contar? – questionou, sabendo que a resposta seria negativa. Bella nunca havia contado a ninguém sobre o que se tratava seus pesadelos. Nem mesmo à Claire ou Rosalie.

– N-não... Melhor não. Já passou, er... Estou bem, vovó. – Ela levantou a cabeça de repente e sorriu pequeno, mesmo que tenha fungado um pouco. Claire balançou a cabeça e olhou-a com desaprovação.

– Bella, você não acha que se dividisse isso com alguém, se desabafasse, talvez conseguisse se livrar disso? Eu sei que você está ciente de que não está completamente curada, talvez se você conversasse com um...

– Vó, por favor... – Bella a interrompeu. – Não comece com isso de novo. São só pesadelos. Não significa que eu esteja doente, ou louca.

– Eu não quis dizer isso. – Claire se aborreceu.

– Não importa – disse a morena rispidamente, arrependendo-se de imediato. – Olha, vamos apenas esquecer isso, ok? Eu estou bem, acredite em mim. – Pegou a mão da avó e a afagou, na tentativa de tranquilizá-la, mesmo sentindo o mesmo nó na garganta que sentia toda vez em que mentia dessa maneira. A senhora exalou pesadamente.

– Tudo bem. Se me garante que está bem, tenho que acreditar em você – disse Claire, decidindo deixar isso para lá apenas pelo pedido da neta, embora ainda desconfiasse.

– Não se preocupe, vovó.

Bella respirou aliviada quando sua avó levantou-se dizendo que iria preparar o café. Ela não queria encher sua avó com seus fantasmas. Não queria ficar falando sobre o que a atormenta, ela sabia que ficaria pior se o fizesse. Aproveitando que se livrou das perguntas de Claire mais uma vez, ela se forçou a ficar ao menos um pouco animada e levantou-se para arrumar-se e seguir para mais um dia de trabalho.

**.-.**

– Com licença, Dr. Cullen?

Anna, a secretária de Edward, empurrou a porta de seu consultório, colocando apenas a cabeça pelo pequeno espaço que abriu.

– Sim, Anna – respondeu ele, limpando seus óculos com um lenço que estava sobre sua mesa.

– Vim apenas avisar que você não tem consultas marcadas para esta tarde – informou ela.

– Obrigado. Então estamos livres pelo resto do dia – disse ele, sorrindo simpático. Anna assentiu.

– Obrigada, Dr. Cullen. Até amanhã.

Assim que ela saiu, Edward checou o relógio, concluindo que poderia ir buscar Matt na escola naquele dia e passar o resto da tarde com ele. Dias como esse não eram muito comuns, mas ele havia ficado feliz pelo fato de que poderia passar um dia na semana com seu filho e pegá-lo na hora do almoço. Assim que ele deu uma organizada na sua mesa e fechou as gavetas, ouviu uma batida leve na porta.

– Toc-toc, Cullen! Posso entrar? – Ele ergueu a cabeça a tempo de ver Tanya Denali, sua amiga e quase companheira de trabalho, abrir a porta e adentrar seu consultório.

A amizade de Edward e Tanya vinha desde a faculdade, e uma vez que se formaram ao mesmo tempo, decidiram juntar-se e abrirem seus consultórios na mesma localidade, onde Emmett também fazia parte. Edward era o psicólogo; Emmett, o dentista; e Tanya, a pediatra. Ela havia acompanhado boa parte da vida de Edward, a qual pode ser considerada a mais importante. O homem era muito grato a ela, principalmente por ter estado ao lado dele quando precisou e por ter dado uma ajudinha com Matthew quando ele se encontrou um pouco perdido.

Mas era apenas isso. Algumas pessoas acabavam por entender mal aquele relacionamento. Achavam que um homem solteiro e provavelmente carente não ficava apenas na amizade com uma mulher linda, de corpo bem definido, cabelos loiros arruivados e expressivos olhos azuis, mas eles aprenderam a ignorar. Tanya era muito feliz em seu casamento com Garrett, que já durava quatro anos.

– Claro que pode, Tanya – respondeu ele, levantando-se para cumprimentá-la. – Anna acaba de me dizer que não tenho pacientes esta tarde – comunicou.

– Ah, por isso essa empolgação. Me deixe adivinhar: vai buscar o Matt e se divertir com ele a tarde toda? – Ela estreitou os olhos e apontou um dedo para ele, esperando sua resposta positiva.

– Exatamente – respondeu ele, sorrindo mais abertamente. – Embora eu ame meu trabalho e que minha família me ajude mais do que mereço, não quero que meu filho se sinta sozinho. Já é o bastante ele não ter a mãe – concluiu, seu olhar ficando quase imperceptivelmente triste. Mas Tanya o conhecia muito bem.

– Edward, você é um pai maravilhoso. Matt ainda é pequenino, com o tempo ele terá mais noção de como as coisas são e sei que nunca deixará de reconhecer tudo o que você fez e faz por ele. – Tanya o tranquilizou.

– Aposto que não diria na minha cara se eu fosse um péssimo pai – ele desafiou. Tanya pôs as mãos nos bolsos de seu jaleco.

– Mas é claro que eu diria! Edward, eu não sei se você se lembra, mas já te repreendi tanto nessa vida que tenho medo de olhar meus registros de nascimento novamente e descobrir que sou mais velha do que penso e que você saiu de mim – disse ela, fazendo Edward rir. – Mas, ainda acho que não repreendi o suficiente quando você _realmente_ precisava de uns bons pux... – interrompeu-se, sem se tocar por um momento do peso daquelas palavras. Mas Edward apenas diminuiu o riso e contornou.

– Agradeço por isso. Ou então eu não teria Matt. – Deu de ombros. Tanya sorriu aliviada por ele não ter se zangado com ela.

– Isso é verdade. Desculpe – pediu, mesmo sabendo que não seria necessário. – Edward... – começou, mais cautelosa. – O Matt não pergunta sobre... a mãe dele? – perguntou, pegando Edward um pouco de surpresa. Ele pigarreou.

– Bom, ahm... Depois que ele entrou na escola ele disse que alguns de seus coleguinhas chamavam as mulheres que iam buscá-los de mamãe – confessou.

– E o que você disse? – Edward engoliu em seco.

– Bom... Eu desconversei. Não sabia como dizer a um garotinho de três anos que a mãe o abandonou. Agradeci aos céus o fato de que ele se distrai fácil – explicou, mas o olhar que encontrou em Tanya não era nem um pouco aprovador.

– Você sabe que isso não está certo, não é? Logo ele vai exigir saber de você o porquê de não ter uma mãe – opinou a mulher. Edward colocou seu dedo indicador na haste de seus óculos, entre as lentes, e empurrou-o de volta para o lugar, uma vez que esse estava deslizando por seu nariz. Aquilo já havia virado mania.

– Eu sei. Mas eu tento não pensar muito nisso, porque não sei o que dizer, como dizer... – explanou, sentindo-se culpado.

– Engraçado que o psicólogo aqui é você – brincou Tanya, na tentativa de deixar o clima leve novamente. Ele riu um pouco.

– Sabe quando as pessoas reclamam porque umas ficam cuidando da vida das outras? – perguntou e Tanya assentiu. – Elas não deveriam reclamar e reconhecer que cuidar da vida dos outros é bem mais fácil – concluiu, fazendo Tanya soltar uma risada alta.

– Ah, Edward... Eu confio em você. E sei que você saberá o que fazer quando chegar a hora – ela o afagou no ombro, tentando passar-lhe conforto.

– Obrigado, Tanya.

– Agora vá buscar o garoto. Sei que está ansioso por isso – disse a mulher, empurrando-o até a porta.

Ele riu e despediu-se dela, em seguida trancou seu consultório e pegou seu celular para ligar para sua mãe e dizer-lhe que ela não precisaria buscar Matthew na escola naquele dia.

**.-.**

Bella estava um pouco distraída enquanto andava pelos corredores de sua floricultura quando voltou da estufa de flores que ficava nos fundos. Ela avistou um buquê parecido com o que Edward havia comprado há dois dias e acabou se perdendo em pensamentos, inevitavelmente imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo agora, se ele lembrava-se dela. Ela passou a mão pelas flores conforme andava, e não prestou atenção quando Ryan vinha em sua direção segurando um arranjo enorme, o que resultou em um choque entre os dois, fazendo com que Bella fosse ao chão junto com o que ele segurava.

– Oh, droga! Bella, me desculpe! – disse o rapaz um pouco alarmado, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se. – E-e-eu não vi você! Está machucada? Argh, eu sou um idiota! – O rapaz se lamentava enquanto Bella sacodia sua roupa com as mãos para retirar os vestígios de pétalas, folhas e fitas.

– Tudo bem, Ryan, eu estava distraída, também não te vi – tentou acalmá-lo. Jessica e Sophie apareceram ao ouvir as desculpas desesperadas de Ryan e olharam irritadas para a bagunça no chão.

– Mas o que aconteceu aqui? – quis saber Sophie, olhando de Ryan para Bella.

– Foi um acidente – respondeu Bella, limpando as mãos na calça.

– Droga, Ryan, custa olhar por onde anda? – inquiriu Jessica num tom acusatório.

– Não foi culpa minha! Esse negócio era grande demais, não consegui enxergar direito, e pensei que o corredor estivesse vazio – explicou ele, ficando envergonhado.

– Você vai limpar isso – disse Sophie, com ar arrogante.

– E você vai ajudar – completou Bella, olhando-a incrédula por sua petulância. – Parem de ficar acusando ele e ajudem-no a limpar essa bagunça – ordenou e saiu do local, indo em direção ao caixa, deixando Sophie fervendo de raiva.

Alguns minutos depois, ela entregava o troco de um cliente e despedia-se dele. Ryan aproveitou a oportunidade para falar com ela.

– Ahm... Bella – aproximou-se, meio sem jeito. – Obrigado por... por... não ficar zangada comigo... eu acho – pediu, dando de ombros. Bella reprimiu a vontade de rir dele.

– Tudo bem, Ryan. A culpa foi minha também – tranquilizou-o, voltando seu olhar para as coisas sobre o balcão.

Mas ela pode ver a sombra dele ainda perto dela, e após alguns segundos, ela ergueu a cabeça novamente. Ele a estava fitando.

– Mais alguma coisa? – ela quis saber.

– Tem uma folha no seu cabelo – disse ele, retirando-a com a mão. Bella soltou uma risadinha.

– Obrigada – agradeceu sinceramente. Não acreditava que estava atendendo os clientes com pedaços de folha no cabelo.

Ryan ainda a encarou por alguns momentos, deixando-a um pouco desconfortável. Ele a admirava desde que começara a trabalhar para ela. Obviamente ele mantinha aquilo só para ele, pois não via possibilidade de ser correspondido. Mas Bella, apesar de quieta e evasiva, era gentil, e depois de ela o ter praticamente defendido após o incidente no corredor, ele enxergou um pequeno espaço para que pudesse aproximar-se mais.

– Err... Bella, eu...

– Bella!

A voz estridente de Rosalie fez o rapaz parar. A loira irrompeu pela entrada, sorrindo radiante, e foi direto puxar a amiga pelo braço.

– Vamos, vamos, vamos, está na hora do almoço! – cantarolou ela, e Bella arregalou os olhos para a loira. – Nem adianta fazer essa cara, você prometeu almoçar comigo hoje. Vamos logo, não quero perder tempo. Oh, olá – cumprimentou Ryan, notando sua presença ao passar por ele.

– Er, oi – disse ele, sentindo-se sem graça.

– Espera um pouco, Rose! Posso ao menos pegar minha bolsa primeiro? – indagou e Rosalie cruzou os braços e começou a bater o pé impaciente.

A morena pegou sua bolsa e chamou Ângela para que cuidasse do caixa, como sempre. Ryan ainda tentou falar mais alguma coisa, mas a pressa de Rosalie não deixou nem ao menos que Bella se lembrasse de que estava falando com ele antes de ela chegar.

As mulheres foram comer em seu restaurante favorito, e entre uma garfada e outra, Rosalie contava a Bella o quão ansiosa ela estava pelo encontro com Emmett. Segundo a loira, eles conversaram novamente na noite anterior por telefone, e ela estava praticamente nas nuvens por ver que eles tinham algum futuro. Bella ouvia, assentia e vez ou outra fazia alguma pergunta, também sentindo-se feliz e aliviada pela amiga. Esse Emmett parecia um cara legal.

– Você vai abrir a loja no sábado? – indagou Rosalie enquanto elas degustavam a sobremesa.

– Só até a hora do almoço, como sempre – respondeu, lançando um olhar duvidoso para a amiga. – Você sabe disso – apontou.

– Bom, é... É verdade. Ai, não tem como você deixar aquela moça lá tomando de conta de novo não? Preciso que você me acompanhe nas compras. – Rosalie colocou sua melhor expressão pidona.

– Não pode ser à tarde?

– Não! Você acha que vou simplesmente entrar na primeira loja no shopping e encontrar o vestido perfeito? Por favor, Bella! Você não pode fazer esse favorzinho para sua amiga que te apoia e ama tanto? – A loira fez um bico.

Bella exalou com força e revirou os olhos para o pequeno drama da amiga. Mas é claro que ela iria ceder.

– Verei o que posso fazer por você – disse a morena, provocando mais euforia em Rosalie.

– Obrigada, obrigada, amiga! – agradeceu efusivamente, apertando os ombros de Bella em um abraço. – Agora vamos, se eu chegar atrasada vão encher o meu saco – completou, chamando o garçom e pedindo a conta.

Rosalie deu uma carona a Bella até sua floricultura, mas antes que ela virasse a esquina, a morena pediu que a amiga parasse em frente a uma livraria que ficava perto de seu local de trabalho. Fazia algum tempo que ela não entrava lá, e ficou com vontade de comprar alguns livros. Ela despediu-se de Rosalie, que fez questão de lembrar que ela havia prometido que a acompanharia nas compras no sábado, e entrou na pequena loja, começando a explorar as inúmeras prateleiras em busca de algo interessante para ler.

Ela estava concentrada na variedade de livros à sua frente, mas algo chamou sua atenção de repente. A mulher ouviu um barulho, que se repetia constantemente, como se fosse o ponteiro dos segundos de um relógio. Ela saiu do corredor em que estava e começou a procurar a origem daquele ruído, e surpreendeu-se ao chegar à sessão de livros infantis e encontrar um garotinho de cabelos arruivados em frente a uma estante com livros para colorir, com uma das mãozinhas erguidas e pulando sem parar para conseguir alcançar uma prateleira mais alta.

A morena olhou para os lados, à procura de algum sinal de um adulto que fosse responsável por aquela criança, mas havia poucas pessoas ali e todas estavam distantes do menino, nenhuma parecia estar procurando ou preocupada com ele. Um meio sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Bella quando ela voltou a observá-lo, muito determinado a alcançar um livro específico. Ela decidiu aproximar-se e oferecer ajuda, pois ele já parecia exausto de tanto pular.

– Hey... – chamou, tocando levemente o ombro do garoto. Ele se virou e o sorriso de Bella ameaçou aumentar. Era a criança mais fofa que ela já havia visto em sua vida. O menino olhou para cima e a encarou curioso, seus olhinhos verdes brilhando. Uma pequena parte dela quis manifestar-se e dizer que aqueles olhos pareciam familiares, mas ela ignorou. – Você precisa de ajuda? – questionou. O menino esfregou o nariz.

– Eu _quelia_ aquele _livo_. Mas eu não consigo pegar ele – explicou, e Bella ficou encantada pelo modo peculiar que o menino falava. – A _senhola_ pode pegar _pla_ mim, _pufavô_? – Ele apontou o dedo pequenino para o livro que queria.

Bella ficou olhando para ele, e de repente ela sentiu um choro preso em sua garganta. Por que aquele menino estava sozinho? Teria se perdido da mãe? Ele estava limpo e bem vestido, então supôs que ele não estava desacompanhado. Mais uma vez ela olhou para os lados à procura de alguém que estivesse aparentemente preocupado com a criança, mas nenhum sinal à vista. Ela virou-se e tocou em um livrinho.

– Esse?

– Não! O _outo_! – O garotinho apontava efusivamente para o livrinho ao lado, que tinha bichinhos na capa.

– Esse, então? – Apontou para o próximo.

– É, é! – ele bateu palminhas antes de receber o livro das mãos de Bella.

Ele começou a folheá-lo, e a morena abaixou-se diante do menininho, ficando quase da altura dele.

– Você gosta de colorir? – perguntou, tentando puxar assunto. O menino apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – Aposto que suas pinturas são lindas – disse ela, não resistindo e afagando o cabelo do garoto.

– É. Eu sei pintar melhor que o meu papai. Ele pinta feio – comentou, fazendo uma careta. Bella riu.

– Qual é o seu nome?

– Matt – respondeu ele.

– Lindo nome, Matt. Eu sou Bella – apresentou-se, estendendo a mão para ele. O menino agarrou apenas três dedos dela, que era o que sua pequena mão conseguia comportar.

– Bella? A da _histolinha_? – perguntou curioso.

– Que historinha?

– A Bela _Adomecida_, ué – respondeu com obviedade na voz. Bella soltou mais uma risada.

– Não exatamente. Você conhece essa história? – quis saber a morena, querendo ouvi-lo falar mais.

– U-hum – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. – A minha Dinda me _mostlou_ o desenho, mas eu _num_ gostei não. Eu gosto dos bichinhos – apontou para o livro que segurava. – E dos _helóis_ – completou.

– Hm... Interessante – comentou Bella. Ela estava cada vez mais encantada por aquele garotinho. Sentiu uma súbita vontade de levá-lo para casa. Mesmo sabendo que não poderia. – E onde está o seu papai? Ou a sua Dinda? – quis saber, mas o garoto apenas projetou o lábio inferior para fora e deu de ombros, num gesto de quem diz "sei lá".

Bella ficou preocupada. Ele era tão pequenino, se estivesse perdido com certeza seu responsável estaria em pânico. Sua teoria foi comprovada assim que ela estava prestes a abrir a boca para falar com o menino mais uma vez em busca de informações sobre quem estava com ele.

Uma pessoa surgiu de repente no corredor, parecendo desesperada e ofegante.

– Matthew! – gritou o homem, com um alívio perceptível em sua voz. Ele exalou com força e caminhou a passos largos até onde estavam Bella e o menino. – Você quer me matar do coração, garoto? O que está fazendo aqui? – indagava ele, pegando o menino no colo e examinando-o.

Bella ergueu-se e ficou congelada no lugar. _Não acredito_, ela pensou. Era ele. Edward.

– Eu _quelia_ esse_ livo _de pintar, papai. Você tava _demolando_ muito – explicou o menino, erguendo seu livro.

– Mas eu já disse que você não pode sair de perto de mim quando estivermos na rua, filho. Você não pode andar sozinho por aí – explicou Edward, ainda alheio à presença da mulher que encarava os dois com espanto.

– Eu nem tava sozinho, tava com a tia Bella. – O garotinho apontou para a morena.

– Tia Be...? – Edward perdeu sua voz ao olhar para a mulher que estava ao seu lado.

Assim como ela, ele não conseguia acreditar em tamanha coincidência. Seus olhares se encontraram e foi como na primeira vez: corações disparados. Edward não pode evitar o sorriso pequeno que surgiu em seus lábios, enquanto Bella continuava com os olhos arregalados.

– Er... Oi – murmurou ele, tentando provocar alguma reação dela, pois a morena parecia petrificada.

Ela piscou algumas vezes e limpou a garganta antes de responder.

– Oi – disse simplesmente. Edward ficou sem jeito.

– Ahm... Matt... – disse o homem, chamando a atenção do filho, sem desviar o olhar de Bella. – Desde quando você conhece a tia Bella? – quis saber.

– Eu vim pegar o _livo_, mas tava muito alto, daí ela chegou e eu pedi _pla_ ela pegar e ela pegou _pla_ mim – explicou o garoto, dando de ombros. Bella sorriu um pouco ao ouvir o menino falar. Os lábios de Edward se repuxaram mais ao ver aquilo.

– Bem... Que bom que foi você que o encontrou – disse ele, seu tom de voz suave. – Eu estava enrolado no caixa eletrônico e falando com meu irmão no celular ao mesmo tempo e não percebi quando ele desapareceu – explicou. – Você deve estar pensando que eu sou um irresponsável – pressupôs, com uma risada envergonhada.

– Não, claro que não – Bella o tranquilizou. – Essas coisas acontecem. Aliás, foi um prazer conversar com Matt – disse ela, sorrindo para o garoto.

– É verdade, papai. A tia Bella é muito legal – disse Matt, e o sorriso de Bella cresceu. Aquele menino já a tinha em suas mãos, não havia como evitar.

Ela quis pensar que talvez o pai a tivesse também, mas logo expulsou isso de sua mente. Já Edward procurava em sua mente alguma forma de aproximar-se dela. Ele pode perceber logo naquele primeiro contato que tiveram na floricultura dois dias atrás que ela era um pouco fechada, portanto sua abordagem teria de ser suave.

– Bom, muito obrigado, Bella – agradeceu, deixando a mulher um pouco desnorteada com a visão de seu lindo e sincero sorriso.

– Não há de quê. – Deu de ombros.

– Eu estava indo levar Matt para passear, tomar um sorvete, talvez. Você não gostaria de vir com a gente? Sabe, para que eu possa agradecer melhor – ofereceu, mal sabendo ele que Bella enrijeceu diante daquelas palavras.

– Er... Eu adoraria, mas eu preciso voltar para a loja – disse ela, deixando um olhar tristinho no rosto de Matthew. E no de Edward. – Talvez um... Outro dia – retratou-se.

– Tudo bem, então. Tinha esquecido que só quem está de folga hoje sou eu – brincou. – Mas eu não vou esquecer. Eu sei onde encontrar você – disse, e as mãos de Bella começaram a tremer. Ela não sabia exatamente se achava aquilo uma coisa boa ou ruim. Provavelmente boa.

– Eu sei que você sabe – mandou de volta e virou-se para Matt. – Então, eu preciso ir. Depois eu vou querer ver se você é tão bom artista quanto disse que era, ok? – ela apontou para o livrinho nas mãos do menino. Ele assentiu fervorosamente. – Adorei conhecer você, Matt. Até logo. – Ela afagou os fios bagunçados dele e olhou para seu pai. – Tchau, Edward – despediu-se dele.

Era a primeira vez que ele a ouvia dizer seu nome. Ele ficou alguns segundos perdido em pensamentos, sua mente registrando o quão bem seu nome soava vindo dos lábios dela.

– Tchau, Bella – murmurou e a morena passou por ele, espiando pelo ombro uma última vez antes de sair pela porta da livraria.

– A tia Bella é bonita, _né_, papai? – comentou Matthew assim que Edward o colocou no chão e segurou sua mão para que fossem embora também.

– É sim, filho – respondeu, soltando um suspiro inevitável. – Muito, muito bonita.

* * *

**N/A²: Então, seguindo o dia de postagem semanal eu deveria ter postado ontem, mas minha internet tava fora do ar, então atrasei só um pouquinho hehe. Perdoem, ok, é um capítulo especial num dia especial, hoje é meu aniversário! Aeeeê, parabéns pra mim! Ok, parei hahaha.**

**Gente, Matt é de deixar viada, né não? Esse menino já virou meu xodózinho hahaha :3 E Bellinha tendo pesadelos, Edward sem saber o que diz pro filho com relação à mamãe dele, Bella se apegando ao Matt... E aí, o que acharam/estão achando? Palpites, opiniões, surtos de fofura básicos, a caixinha de review está aí embaixo pra isso! LOL Comentem bastante, e o próximo capítulo vem na próxima quinta-feira! Lembrando: review = preview ;)  
**

**Beijos! :*  
**

**N/B: _Pfvr Matt pq tão fofo? sjdkgkajdhgaskdjhsakgdjsah *vomitando arco-íris* Ele chamando ela de 'tia Bella' logo de cara me deixou vyada sdjagsdjsahdas *-* Muito lindo esse menino gente, e o pai também! Apaixonada por esses dois. E curiosa para saber qual o problema de Bella, que não aceitou nem tomar um sorvete com os rapazes, hm... _**

**_Bom, mandem reviews! E até! :*_**

**_Kessy Rods_**


	5. Capítulo 5

_****_**N/A: Olá, pessoas! Mais um capítulo pra vocês. Mais uma vez, muito obrigada a quem acompanha e comenta, não sabem como me deixam feliz! *coraçõezinhos* hahaha :3  
**

**Boa leitura! :)  
**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

* * *

Quando Bella chegou em casa naquela noite, encontrou Claire falando ao telefone, andando pela sala enquanto gesticulava. A morena pousou sua bolsa sobre o sofá e aproximou-se de sua avó quando ela fez sinal para que ela chegasse mais perto.

– Oh, ela acabou de chegar, acho melhor que você mesma dê a notícia a ela – disse Claire, olhando para Bella. – Tudo bem, filha. Também te amo. Até logo. – Dito isso, a senhora entregou o telefone a sua neta, sussurrando "Renée". Bella recebeu o aparelho com um sorriso no rosto.

– Oi, mãe – atendeu, sentando-se no sofá e começando a tirar seus sapatos.

– _Olá, minha filha! Estou com tantas saudades de você! Às vezes parece que você nem se lembra de mim, nunca me liga_ – reclamou, e Bella podia jurar que ela estava fazendo bico em meio a seu drama já típico.

– Que é isso, mãe, não tem duas semanas que nos falamos pela última vez.

– _Eu sei, mas eu sinto sua falta todo dia._

– Eu também sinto, mãe. Como estão as coisas por aí? – quis saber, recostando-se no sofá e esticando as pernas.

– _Estão bem. Pelo menos no meu ponto de vista_ – respondeu com uma risada. – _A não ser pelo Phil, que está com o braço quebrado devido a um acidente de trabalho_ – completou.

– Nossa, coitado.

– _Coitada de mim, que tenho que ficar aturando ele reclamando que quer ir trabalhar quando não pode. Acho que semana que vem ele poderá tirar o gesso e me deixará em paz_ – disse, fazendo Bella rir. Ela sabia que sua mãe não falava sério. Conhecia bem seu senso de humor sempre inabalável e sabia que ela amava o marido.

– Você tem notícias do papai? – perguntou a morena, e pode sentir o tom de voz de sua mãe mudar.

– _Não. E nem quero ter_ – respondeu firme e logo mudou de assunto. – _Ah, tenho uma novidade, Bellinha, você vai amar! Bom, na verdade, Jacob tem _– informou, atiçando a curiosidade da filha.

– Nossa, que empolgação! Me conte – pediu.

– _Jake vai ser papai!_ – disse animada, deixando Bella de olhos arregalados e um bolo na garganta.

– Oh, er... É mesmo? Nossa... Isso é ótimo, mãe – gaguejou um pouco, levando à mão ao pescoço e massageando-o. – Ele está aí?

– _Não, está na casa dele com Rachel. Na verdade, ele acabou de me ligar contando isso e disse que ele mesmo contaria a vocês, mas até parece que eu iria esperar ele contar!_ – explicou. – _Estou tão animada, filha! Finalmente serei avó!_ – exclamou, sem se tocar por um momento que provavelmente estaria jogando sal nas feridas mal cicatrizadas de Bella.

– É, sim... Bom, diga-lhe que estou muito feliz por ele – disse a morena, tentando disfarçar a dor em sua voz. Estava realmente feliz pelo irmão, mas era inevitável que ela sentisse aquilo.

– _Oh, filha... Sim, eu direi. Você está bem com isso, não é? Eu disse algo errado?_ – indagou Renée, preocupada.

– Não, não, mãe. Estou bem sim. Pelo menos você tem o Jake para te dar netos, isso... Isso me deixa feliz – disse, tentando afugentar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

Claire reparou no jeito que Bella falava com a mãe, e aproximou-se para olhar seu rosto. Mas tudo o que viu foi um sorriso estampado em sua face, que ela tratou de esboçar assim que notou que sua avó a estava checando. A senhora balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro em reprovação. Queria tanto fazer algo que pudesse arrancar por completo os resquícios de sofrimento que ela sabia que a neta guardava dentro dela. Mas era bem mais difícil quando Bella ainda se fechava tanto.

– _Que bom, então_ – disse Renée. – _Falei sério quando disse que estou com saudades. Quando você virá nos visitar?_ – quis saber, deliberadamente mudando de assunto.

– Bom, eu não sei exatamente. Mas prometo que não vai demorar – assegurou.

– _Tudo bem. Agora preciso desligar, Phil está gritando com a empregada e eu preciso salvá-la daquele ranzinza. Incrível como ele está ficando chato com a idade_ – disse Renée, e Bella soltou uma risada inevitável e sincera.

– Ok, mãe. Eu te amo.

– _Também te amo, querida. Tchau._

Bella suspirou quando encerrou a chamada, e ficou alguns segundos encarando o telefone em suas mãos. Notou naquele momento o quanto sentia falta de sua família. Seus pais moravam em Nova York, onde ela havia nascido e crescido. Renée e Charlie se separaram quando Bella tinha apenas quatro anos de idade, e desde então a figura paterna era um pouco escassa em sua vida, embora ela visse o pai de tempos em tempos. Bella estava prestes a completar onze anos quando sua mãe encontrou o segundo marido, Phil, que trouxe consigo seu filho Jacob, de sete. Ela e o garoto se deram bem desde o primeiro contato, e embora suas características físicas fossem bem distintas, sempre faziam questão de dizer a todo mundo que eram irmãos.

Há dois anos Jacob começou a namorar Rachel, com quem se casou pouco mais de um ano depois. E agora eles seriam pais. Dariam um neto a Renée e Phil e um sobrinho a Bella.

Charlie nunca fora marido ou pai exemplar, cometendo adultério contra Renée e sempre ausente na vida da filha. Por essas razões a mãe de Bella não pensou duas vezes antes de pegar suas coisas e sua filha e ir embora, sentindo-se aliviada pelo fato de que ele nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de lutar pela guarda da filha. Bella tem poucas notícias dele hoje em dia, pois ele não costuma ligar para ela ou ela para ele com frequência. Mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar com isso. Sabiam muito bem viver um sem o outro.

**.-.**

Edward estava na cozinha de seu apartamento lavando a louça, sentindo-se profundamente arrependido por ter deixado Matthew ingerir tanto doce naquela tarde. O garoto estava elétrico. Corria em círculos pela sala sozinho, pulava em cima do sofá cantando musiquinhas que aprendera na escolinha e volta e meia esbarrava em algo e derrubava no chão.

– Matt, por favor, você poderia ficar quieto e parar de destruir a sala? – gritou Edward, mas o menino continuava a pular no sofá.

– _Num_ _tô_ fazendo nada, papai – disse simplesmente, voltando o olhar para a televisão e batendo palmas ao acompanhar a música de um comercial de shampoo infantil.

Edward terminava de secar as mãos quando a campainha tocou. Quando ele chegou à sala, Matt estava na ponta dos pés tentando alcançar a maçaneta da porta. O homem foi até lá e o puxou pela mão, abrindo ele mesmo a porta para encontrar um Emmett um pouco esbaforido, que entrou de uma vez no apartamento.

– Edward, cara, preciso falar com você. Eu pensei que tinha te contado, mas aí lembrei que não, e então percebi que dia é hoje e...

– Emm! – Edward o interrompeu. – Fala devagar, não estou entendendo nada.

– Ô tio Emm, não tá me vendo aqui não? – cobrou Matt, puxando a calça do grandalhão.

– Oh, tampinha, me desculpe – disse Emmett, pegando o sobrinho nos braços e sacudindo-o no ar. – O que conta, garotão?

– Ah, hoje o meu pai me levou no _paquinho_ lá do shopping, depois deixou eu comer batata _flita_ e _sovete_ duas vezes – contou o menino, fazendo um dois desajeitado com os dedinhos. – Ele _quelia_ levar a tia Bella, mas ela nem quis ir – completou, deixando Emmett curioso, que olhou para um Edward engasgado.

– Tia Bella, é? Quem é tia Bella, Matt? – questionou Emmett, com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

– Foi a tia que pegou o_ livo_ de pintar _pla_ mim – respondeu, gesticulando exageradamente com as mãos. – Ela é _muuuuito_ legal, tio. E bonita, _né_, papai? – O menino olhou para Edward.

– Ahm, Matt – disse Edward, tirando-o dos braços do tio. – Vai pular na cama do papai, vai – completou, e o garoto saiu correndo e gritando "êba!".

– Ah, mas você vai me contar agora que história é essa de "tia Bella" – disse Emmett, sentando-se no sofá. – Onde você a conheceu? Vocês estão transando? – indagou na lata e Edward revirou os olhos, juntando-se a seu irmão no sofá.

– Por que sempre que eu conheço alguma mulher eu tenho que estar transando com ela? – Edward quis saber, incrédulo com a abordagem direta de Emmett.

– Ah, sei lá. Talvez porque você precisa. – O grandalhão deu de ombros. – Aposto que você não se lembra da última vez que fez sexo – apontou e Edward o atingiu no ombro.

– Emmett, isso não é da sua conta.

– Estava até reparando que o seu braço está um pouco mais fino...

– Cala a porra dessa boca, Emm! Pelo que me lembro, você que tinha algo para me contar, então dá para fazer isso logo e me deixar em paz? – Edward explodiu, e seu irmão arregalou os olhos.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem... – ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Ok, é o seguinte. Tenho um encontro no sábado – contou.

– E...? – Edward incentivou.

– Ué, só isso. Só precisava dividir com alguém – disse simplesmente, e Edward segurou o riso.

– Você veio até aqui só porque precisava dividir com alguém? – quis confirmar.

– Uhum. Oh, e também para jogar na sua cara que minha mão vai tirar folga e a sua não – completou, caindo na gargalhada logo em seguida. Edward jogou a cabeça contra o encosto do sofá, retirando seus óculos por um instante e esfregando os olhos.

– Odeio quando você me deixa sem ter como rebater – murmurou, colocando os óculos de volta e fazendo uma carranca. Emmett foi aos poucos cessando seu riso.

– Desculpa, cara, não consegui evitar – disse antes de pigarrear um pouco. – Agora, falando sério. Você tem que vê-la, Edward... – Emmett quase suspirou, olhando pensativo para o teto. – Ela é tão diferente das outras mulheres com que já saí. Além de bonita, é divertida, determinada, independente... Acho que estou apaixonado. – completou. Edward espantou-se.

– Nossa... Para você falar assim, ela deve ser especial mesmo – comentou, inevitavelmente lembrando-se de Bella ao dizer a palavra "especial". Ele até tentaria dar o troco no irmão e tirar sarro dele por estar se declarando assim tão rápido, mas ele conhecia aquele sentimento de paixão à primeira vista.

– Ela é – confirmou o grandalhão, virando a cabeça de lado para olhar o irmão. – Então, que tal agora você me contar da _tia Bella_? – sugeriu, e Edward sorriu pequeno, balançando a cabeça.

– Eu estava enrolado no caixa eletrônico hoje à tarde e Matt sumiu de repente. Quando o encontrei ele estava em uma livraria, e coincidentemente ela estava lá com ele – resumiu, tentando inutilmente disfarçar sua satisfação.

– Mas você a conheceu hoje?

– Ah, não. Ela trabalha na floricultura onde eu comprei o buquê para mamãe na terça-feira. Foi lá que eu a conheci – contou, sua mente viajando até dois dias atrás.

– E você está interessado nela – afirmou Emmett, e Edward nem se deu ao trabalho de negar.

– Você tem que vê-la, Emm – disse, e o irmão o acertou no braço de brincadeira ao ouvir que ele repetira suas palavras. – Mas eu acho que ela tem algum problema, não tenho certeza.

– Por que você acha isso?

– Porque apesar de ser gentil e simpática, ela é evasiva, distante... Fechada. Ela esfrega os dedos uns nos outros como se estivesse apreensiva e sempre evita olhar para mim quando conversamos – explicou Edward.

– Talvez ela simplesmente ache você feio – chutou Emmett, rindo logo em seguida, recebendo um cascudo. – Ai, cara! Você não tem nenhum senso de humor, caramba – reclamou, massageando o local atingido.

– Estou falando sério, Emmett.

– Ok, desculpe. Você não pretende vê-la outra vez? – questionou.

– Bom... Pretendo. Pelo menos eu sei onde encontrá-la, mas acho difícil ela aceitar sair comigo, ou ao menos conversar mais uma vez. – Edward deu de ombros.

– Você só terá certeza se tentar de novo. Investe, cara, há quanto tempo você não fala de uma mulher assim?

– Olha só quem fala – debochou.

– Não corta o meu barato, Edward, estou tentando ser legal aqui – reclamou, e Edward riu.

– Ok, ok. Estava pensando em passar lá semana que vem. Talvez levar Matt. Eles se deram muito bem, pelo que vi – comentou.

– Olha aí, mais um ponto a favor – apontou Emmett.

Edward sentiu seu coração palpitar no peito com a possibilidade de vê-la novamente. Emmett tinha razão. Há muito tempo ele não se sentia atraído por uma mulher como por Bella.

**.-.**

Bella estava sentindo seus pés latejarem após passar a tarde quase inteira andando pelo shopping com Rosalie. A loira estava mais elétrica do que nunca, e elas visitaram praticamente todas as lojas que havia ali até que Rosalie finalmente se desse por satisfeita com suas escolhas de roupas, sapatos e acessórios. A morena acabou comprando roupa nova para si também, mas com ela havia sido bem mais rápido. Ela não era muito fã de fazer compras, e sempre se decidia muito fácil por alguma peça que lhe agradasse.

– Vamos parar aqui um pouquinho, meus pés estão me matando – reclamou Rosalie, ocupando uma mesa na praça de alimentação.

– Nem venha reclamar, Rose. Você me fez percorrer o shopping quase inteiro e quando chegou na última loja ainda disse que aquela era a melhor. Se você sabia disso, por que não fomos diretamente até ela? – indagou Bella, largando algumas sacolas na cadeira ao seu lado.

– Eu não sabia disso, me disseram. Como eu ia saber se era realmente a melhor se não fosse às que não prestam primeiro? – A loira fez um gesto com as mãos e Bella revirou os olhos.

– Você é impossível, Rosalie, mas realmente não posso discordar da sua lógica – disse a morena, mas sua amiga já não prestava muita atenção no que ela dizia.

Rosalie encarava fixamente algum ponto atrás de Bella, e seus olhos arregalaram-se à medida que ela percebia o que estava acontecendo.

– Ah, meu Deus! – exclamou. – Ah, meu Deus! Ah, meu Deus!

– O que foi, Rose? – Bella alarmou-se. Olhou para trás em busca do que a amiga estava encarando.

– É ele! É o Emmett, Bella! Ali, perto da loja de brinquedos! – apontou a loira. – Mas o que ele está fazendo com aquela criança? – inquiriu para si mesma.

– Matt? – Bella sussurrou, incrédula.

– O quê? – quis saber Rosalie.

– Eu... Eu conheço aquele menino – disse. – Ele é filho do... – parou, percebendo que nunca havia mencionado Edward para Rosalie.

Ela olhou novamente para trás, e Matthew a viu. O garoto soltou da mão do tio e correu em direção às duas mulheres. Bella automaticamente levantou-se e cambaleou um pouco assim que o menino chocou-se contra suas pernas, abraçando-as.

– Tia Bella! – exclamou Matt, fazendo Bella sorrir. Rosalie encarava tudo confusa.

– Matt! Que bom ver você de novo! – disse ela, abaixando-se para pegá-lo no colo. O menininho a envolveu pelo pescoço. – Está passeando?

– Uhum – acenou positivamente. – Eu e o meu tio Emm, olha ele aí – apontou para o grandalhão que se aproximava.

– Matt, o que você pensa que est... – Emmett parou de falar ao perceber a presença de Rosalie. A loira, por sua vez, levantou-se e sorriu ao vê-lo envergonhado e surpreso ao mesmo tempo.

– Oi, Emmett – cumprimentou-o, acenando bobamente com a mão.

– Oi, Rosalie – disse ele de volta. – Que surpresa te encontrar aqui – comentou.

– Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa. – Rosalie riu. Bella sentiu vontade de dar risada da cara boba dos dois, mas se conteve.

– Ó, tio Emm! É a tia Bella! – disse Matt, apontando freneticamente para a mulher que o segurava nos braços. Emmett ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Oh, então você é a famosa Bella – comentou ele. Bella franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Bella, sim. Agora, não estou sabendo nada sobre ser famosa – brincou, ajeitando Matt em seus braços.

– Esse tampinha aqui não para de falar em você – apontou para o sobrinho. – Nem o pai dele – completou, fazendo as bochechas de Bella ruborizarem. Uma parte dela ficou surpresa com aquela informação, e outra ficou muito feliz.

– Espera aí... – interrompeu Rosalie, coçando a cabeça. – Você conhece o pai do menino? – perguntou a Bella, que apenas acenou positivamente. – E o pai do menino é, por acaso, seu irmão? – perguntou para Emmett, que também esboçou uma resposta positiva.

– Mundo pequeno, não é? – inquiriu Emmett retoricamente.

– Não acredito que você conheceu um cara e não me contou, Bella! – acusou Rosalie. A morena fuzilou a amiga com os olhos.

– Hmm... Edward vai ficar tão triste em saber que você nem se lembra dele – disse Emmett, sugestivo.

– Não, eu... Eu me lembro, claro que lembro, eu só... Quero dizer, eu... – A morena ficou nervosa.

– Calma, só estou brincando com você. – O grandalhão riu. – Bom, peço desculpas, mas o pestinha aqui e eu precisamos ir – disse, bagunçando os cabelos de Matt.

– Ah, mas já, tio Emm? – Matt fez bico.

– Já, garoto, nós já demoramos demais, seu pai vai encher meu saco – disse Emmett, e Bella beijou a bochecha de Matt antes de entregá-lo a ele. – Foi um prazer, Bella.

– Digo o mesmo, Emmett. – Sorriu. O homem virou-se para Rosalie.

– Te vejo mais tarde, Rose – disse e deu uma piscadela. A loira sorriu largamente.

– Até mais tarde, então. – Ela acenou enquanto ele se afastava lentamente.

– Tchau, tia Bella! – gritou Matthew. Bella riu olhando para o menino que acenava efusivamente com a mão enquanto ia embora com o tio. Ela acenou de volta até que eles sumiram de vista.

Rosalie tinha os braços cruzados e uma expressão séria no rosto quando Bella virou-se para ela.

– Que foi? – inquiriu a morena.

– Você vai me contar essa história direito, Bella – disse a loira, já puxando a amiga pelo braço para que fossem embora.

Bella não viu outro jeito e contou tudo à Rosalie. Quando conheceu Edward na floricultura e quando encontrou Matt na livraria e descobriu que era seu filho.

– Ainda não acredito que você esperou esse tempo todo para me contar – reclamou Rosalie enquanto dirigia.

– Ah, Rose, não achei que fosse tão importante assim – a morena deu de ombros.

– Como assim "não é importante"? Você não ouviu o Emmett dizer que o irmão dele não para de falar em você? Isso porque você não viu como fica sua cara cada vez que você diz "Edward" – disse a loira, olhando para a amiga ao parar num sinal vermelho.

– Não tem nada de diferente na minha cara!

– Ah, tem sim! Fala Edward de novo, fala!

– Não vou falar! Rosalie, não seja ridícula. – Bella cruzou os braços.

– Ridícula ou não, eu sei que você está interessada nesse cara. Vai, me conta, você não tem nem uma quedinha por ele? Aposto que ele é bonitão, visto que tem os genes de Emmett – tagarelou a loira, colocando o carro em movimento novamente, e Bella bufou.

Evitou olhar para a amiga, para que não visse o pequeno sorriso em seu rosto quando ela se lembrou dos olhos de Edward, e de como ela achava um charme quando ele arrumava os óculos no rosto.

– Bella! – ralhou Rosalie, assustando a morena.

– O que é? – respondeu birrenta.

– Dá pra você prestar atenção quando falo com você? Ah, não, espera... Aposto que está pensando no Edward – disse, soltando uma gargalhada em seguida.

– Ah, meu Deus, aquele Emmett tinha que abrir a boca...

– Quer dizer que você não pretendia me contar?

– Rosalie! Para de falar disso como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo, que droga. – A morena perdeu a paciência.

– Mas isso é importante, amiga! Me fala, qual foi a última vez que saiu com um cara? Qual foi a última vez que você se interessou por algum? Há quanto tempo você não dá uns beijos em um cara lindo? E agradeça por eu não estar perguntando há quanto tempo você não faz sexo – Rosalie disparou com argumentos. Bella pousou sua testa em uma das mãos, rezando para que sua amiga não quisesse que ela realmente respondesse àquelas perguntas.

– Rose...

– Rose, nada! Você é jovem e bonita, Bella. Não vale a pena você ficar parada vendo a vida passar por medo de se envolver com alguém – dizia a loira, enquanto estacionava em frente à casa da amiga. – Bella, eu tenho certeza de que Edward não é _ele_. Você deveria dar uma chance a ele, mas, principalmente, dar uma chance a _você_ – continuou, e Bella a ouvia atentamente.

– Talvez o Emmett tenha dito aquilo para ser simpático. Que garantias eu tenho de que ele se lembra de mim, ou que vamos voltar a nos ver? – a morena praticamente sussurrou a pergunta.

– Bom, ninguém sabe, mas foram dois encontros ao acaso em menos de três dias. E ele sabe onde você trabalha. Se ele voltar a te procurar, você não tem que se atirar nos braços ou na cama dele logo de cara. Converse, conheça. Talvez ele te faça se sentir bem de alguma forma – disse Rosalie, passando sua mão sobre a de Bella que repousava sobre sua perna. A morena respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um momento.

– Eu... Não sei. Talvez... Olha, se houver alguma remota possibilidade de o Edward me procurar, ou... se interessar por mim, – ela fez uma careta e Rosalie revirou os olhos – eu vou... pensar. Está bom assim?

– É. Por enquanto... – disse Rosalie com uma risadinha.

– Preciso ir, Rose. Boa sorte com Emmett – desejou, dando um abraço desajeitado na amiga.

– Obrigada, Bellinha – agradeceu, apertando a morena e fazendo-a rir. – E você ainda não me confirmou se o Edward é tão gostoso quanto Emmett – completou, e Bella riu mais ainda.

– Ai, Rose – disse em tom reprovativo, abrindo a porta do carro para sair.

– Eu ainda vou ouvir você dizendo isso, Bella! – Rose ainda gritou antes de ir embora.

Bella apenas riu e balançou a cabeça. Seu lado pessimista insistia em dizer que era provável que não visse mais Edward, mas então se lembrou de que pensou a mesma coisa depois de vê-lo pela primeira vez. É, talvez sim, talvez não. Ela só esperava que, caso voltasse a vê-lo, conseguisse seguir os conselhos de Rosalie. Não fugir, como sempre fazia. Edward a atraía de um jeito que nem ela mesma sabia explicar. Talvez dar uma chance não fizesse mal.

* * *

**N/A²: Geeeente, não sei se sou suspeita pra falar (provavelmente sim rs), mas esse foi o capítulo que mais gostei de escrever até agora. Amando Rosalie e Emmett hahaha E tenho certeza de que daqui pra frente vcs vão amá-los também *pisca* Matt nem se fala, hein :33**

**Então, eu sinto mesmo informar que talvez (TALVEZ) não haja update na próxima semana *chora*. É até complicado explicar, mas eu vou tentar mesmo não atrasar tanto, ok? Mas caso aconteça, o próximo capítulo será postado na quinta-feira dia 21 :\  
**

**É isso. Agora, me contem o que acharam do capítulo, por favor! Quero saber se gostaram tanto quanto eu hahaha Parece que agora não vai demorar muito até Bella e Edward começarem a se envolver de verdade, não é? Coisa mais mordível Edward falando da Bella pro Emmett :3 LOL  
**

**Beijos, beijos, até o próximo! :*  
**

**N/B: _Ameeeeeei Matt encontrando a Bella no shopping e pulando logo em cima dela! dkjsgakdjhasg Esse menino é minha perdição, tenho ataque de purpurina lendo ele! hahaha *-* _**

_**Muito lindos Emmett e Rosalie, hein? Parece que vão ser peças importantes pra aproximar a Bella e o Edward. Veremos!**_

_**Comentem! Bjos!**_

_**Kessy Rods**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**N/A: Olááá! Primeiramente, desculpem o atraso. Não vou dizer que isso não vai acontecer de novo porque provavelmente vai rs. Mas eu vou fazer o que puder pra adiantar uns capítulos, e compensar por essa primeira demora :) E obrigada a quem continua acompanhando, e também a quem começou a acompanhar e comentar agora, muito obrigada mesmo! :3  
**

**Agora vamos ao capítulo! Boa leitura! ;P**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

* * *

– Droga. – Bella murmurou após se desconcentrar e emaranhar a fita do arranjo que estava montando. Pela terceira vez.

A morena acabou se irritando e ao erguer a cabeça, viu Sophie passando para entregar uma cesta a Paul, que esperava perto da entrada da loja. Ela mostrou o endereço ao rapaz e ele saiu para colocá-lo no carro de entregas. O telefone começou a tocar e Bella viu a oportunidade de fazer aquele arranjo ser terminado logo.

– Sophie! – chamou e quando a garota a viu, ela fez um gesto com a mão pedindo que ela se aproximasse. Sophie o fez, com uma cara não muito satisfeita. Desde o incidente com Ryan no corredor, na semana anterior, a garota aparentemente passou a gostar menos de sua patroa. – Você poderia terminar esse arranjo para mim? Eu preciso atender ao telefone – pediu, estendendo as flores para ela.

– Mas eu já estava saindo para o almoço – justificou, sua expressão insatisfeita.

– Você pode descontar esse tempo voltando um pouquinho mais tarde. Nem vai demorar nada – Bella ignorou seu argumento e soltou o arranjo nas mãos da garota, virando-se em seguida para atender ao telefone.

Sophie bufou alto, e saiu pisando duro até onde Ryan estava cortando os caules de algumas flores, começando a fazer os laços furiosamente.

– Nossa, o que você tem? – perguntou o rapaz vendo o comportamento da companheira de trabalho.

– Sua chefe querida que sempre tem que dar mais trabalho para mim do que para os outros. Não sei o que fiz a ela para que me odeie tanto – reclamou, empenhando-se o mais rápido possível na tarefa que lhe foi dada.

– Por que você está falando assim dela? Que eu saiba, ela é sua chefe também, e tem todo o direito de te mandar trabalhar. Aliás, até onde eu sei você está aqui para isso, assim como eu e todos os outros – disse ele, sem tirar a atenção do que estava fazendo.

– Ah, claro, me desculpe, desde que ela te defendeu semana passada você virou defensor dela também. Acho que a Senhora-Toda-Poderosa não precisa disso, Ryan. – A garota quase gritou, terminando finalmente o tal arranjo e analisando-o para ver se não havia nada fora do lugar antes de levá-lo de volta à Bella e pegar sua bolsa em seguida, para depois sair rapidamente, quase batendo a porta.

Bella ficou encarando o lugar por onde a garota saiu, com os olhos um pouco arregalados. Sophie não era a pessoa mais simpática do mundo com ela desde o começo, mas ela nunca havia agido assim.

– Não liga, não. – A voz de Ryan fez Bella sobressaltar-se um pouco. – Ela deve estar em um dia ruim – disse, sorrindo um pouco quando a morena o olhou.

– Acho que pude perceber isso. – Deu de ombros.

Ela deu a volta no balcão e pegou o arranjo para colocar junto a um mostruário com arranjos semelhantes. Ao retornar, percebeu, um pouco desconfortável, que Ryan permanecia no mesmo lugar, acompanhando seus movimentos com os olhos. Ela evitou olhar para ele ou perguntar qualquer coisa enquanto retirava algumas folhas de cima do balcão e as jogava na lixeira próxima. O rapaz estava com as mãos suando, e limpou a garganta, pronto para falar com ela. Mas antes que ele abrisse a boca, a porta de entrada da loja se abriu, revelando um homem alto e musculoso, que fez Bella assumir uma expressão surpresa.

– Emmett? – A mulher franziu a sobrancelha, mas não pode evitar um pequeno sorriso.

– Olá, Bella – cumprimentou, acenando brevemente com a cabeça para Ryan, que deu um sorriso sem graça e retirou-se lentamente, xingando mentalmente. – Bela loja – comentou, olhando em volta. A morena soltou uma risada com o pequeno trocadilho.

– Hm, obrigada. Acho que nem preciso perguntar quem te falou sobre a floricultura. – disse ela, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão. Emmett riu.

– Ah, acho que precisa sim. Não foi a Rose – informou, erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

– Então, quem? – quis saber a morena.

– Edward – respondeu simplesmente, divertindo-se ao ver a mulher ruborizar instantaneamente e começar a olhar de um lado a outro, esfregando as mãos.

– Ah, sim... Claro – assentiu, e limpou a garganta um pouco antes de falar novamente. – Então, será que eu acerto o motivo de você estar aqui?

– Tente.

– Flores para Rosalie?

– Garota esperta! – O homem apontou um dedo na direção dela. Bella riu. – Mas não conta pra ela. Vou fazer uma surpresinha no trabalho dela. – piscou.

– Pelo visto não preciso me preocupar, não é? Você está gostando mesmo da minha amiga – comentou Bella, sentindo-se confortável ao conversar com Emmett. Ele era realmente uma boa pessoa.

– Você não imagina o quanto. – confirmou. – Acha que ela vai se assustar se eu pular etapas e pedi-la logo em casamento? – perguntou brincalhão e Bella não pode evitar uma gargalhada baixa.

– Você só vai saber se tentar. Isso se ela não te pedir primeiro – brincou de volta, e logo os dois estavam gargalhando juntos.

– Então, o que você me sugere? – perguntou Emmett, olhando para as prateleiras o os mostruários com os mais diversos buquês. – Edward falou tão bem da loja, de você, do seu conhecimento e experiência com seus objetos de trabalho, que faço questão que você me atenda – continuou, falando aquilo de propósito para ver a reação da mulher ao seu lado. Não era mentira, no entanto.

Bella virou um pouco seu rosto para o que o grandalhão não visse o sorriso involuntário que surgia em seus lábios. Ela não conseguia evitar. Embora tivesse se tornado uma pessoa completamente insegura, sempre que Edward era mencionado ou quando ela simplesmente pensava nele, sentia uma vontade insana de sorrir e vê-lo novamente.

– Ahm... Você e o Edward andaram falando bastante de mim, não é? – Ela tentou parecer casual, falhando um pouco ao tentar esconder sua curiosidade.

– Bom, eu não. Ele que fala. Eu só escuto. E estou repassando a informação – respondeu, não conseguindo evitar a gargalhada que irrompeu por seus lábios a seguir. – É realmente divertido ver suas reações quando eu falo do_ Edward_ – disse ele, colocando a mão no ombro dela e sacodindo um pouco, de brincadeira. Bella balançou a cabeça e acabou rindo junto com ele.

– Legal saber que você se diverte às minhas custas. Mas você queria flores, não é verdade? – desconversou, e isso acabou distraindo Emmett temporariamente, que observava atentamente enquanto Bella apresentava as mais diversas opções de buquês e arranjos para que ele escolhesse um para sua namorada.

Assim que escolheu, Emmett pagou pelo buquê e por um ursinho de pelúcia bege que segurava um coração e nem precisou dar o endereço de entrega à Bella, já que ela sabia onde a amiga trabalhava, obviamente. O rapaz se despediu dizendo que contaria a Edward que ele estava certo, deixando as bochechas da morena rosadas mais uma vez antes de ir embora gargalhando.

**.-.**

Edward terminava de fechar a porta de seu consultório ao fim de mais um dia de trabalho ao mesmo tempo em que Tanya se despedia de uma de suas pacientes. Ele aproximou-se segundos depois e trocou algumas palavras com a amiga, que também já estava encerrando o expediente e mostrou-se muito animada, pois iria jantar fora com seu marido para comemorar o aniversário dele. Edward despediu-se dela e seguiu para a casa de sua mãe, onde viu seu filho assim que entrou, que estava sentado no meio da sala com Jasper montando um quebra-cabeças.

– Se divertindo? – perguntou o homem, sentando-se no sofá e preparando-se para receber Matthew em seu colo.

– Oi, papai! – disse o garoto, levantando-se de onde estava e pulando no colo do pai, abraçando-o pelo pescoço, fazendo com que seus óculos escorregassem pelo nariz.

– Hey, garotão! – Edward o abraçou de volta. – Como foi hoje na escola? – quis saber, ajeitando os óculos. O menino fez um biquinho e colocou a mão no queixo, pensando.

– Foi legal – respondeu simplesmente. – Fiquei o _teeeeempo_ todo pintando no meu _livo_, ó! – disse, levantando-se rapidamente e indo pegar o livro para colorir que comprara semana passada. – A tia Bella disse que _quelia_ ver o que eu pintei. Você acha que ela vai gostar desse, papai? – questionou, apontando para um elefante exageradamente colorido. – Ou desse? – Dessa vez eram dois cachorrinhos brincando, um pintado de vermelho e outro verde.

Matt olhou para o pai esperando uma resposta, mas ele estava entre surpreso e envergonhado enquanto alternava olhares entre os desenhos e Jasper, que observava tudo e tinha um meio sorriso no rosto. Ele limpou a garganta e tentou sorrir para o filho.

– Ahm... Er... Talvez ela goste dos dois. Estão muito bonitos, filho – disse o homem.

– Quando a gente vai ver ela de novo, hein, papai? Eu tô com saudade dela. Você acha que ela _tá_ com saudade de mim? Por que ela não vai na minha casa? – O garotinho começou a disparar perguntas, os olhinhos esperando ansiosamente uma resposta vinda de Edward.

O homem ficou um pouco desconcertado diante da esperteza e sinceridade de Matt. Bella havia realmente conquistado seu filho. Assim como fizera com ele.

– Ahm... Eu não sei, Matt – respondeu, e o menino fez uma expressão decepcionada. Edward odiou vê-lo daquele jeito. – Mas advinha só? Eu sei onde ela trabalha. Eu prometo que levo você até lá amanhã, ok? Tenho certeza de que ela vai adorar te ver também.

_E eu também vou adorar vê-la novamente_, adicionou mentalmente.

– _Plomete_? – perguntou o menino, mostrando o dedo mindinho ao pai, que entrelaçou-o com seu próprio dedo mínimo.

– Prometo – afirmou e o garoto abriu um enorme sorriso.

– Êba! – comemorou, deixando o livro em cima do sofá e voltando ao lugar onde estava quando Edward chegou, remexendo nas poucas peças que faltavam para terminar o quebra-cabeças.

Jasper soltou uma risada e levantou-se, indo para o lado de Edward no sofá.

– Desde que Alice e eu cruzamos aquela porta, esse garoto não para de falar na "tia Bella" dele – disse o homem loiro, e Edward fechou os olhos, colocando a mão na testa.

– Ah, não! Ele disse para Alice também?

– Uhum – confirmou, fazendo Edward gemer de frustração. – Prepare-se para ser bombardeado com perguntas ao cruzar aquela cozinha. Aparentemente ele já havia contado para Esme, e ela disse para Alice que você está namorando – completou, e Edward acabou rindo de nervoso. – Mas, então... Bella, hein? – Jasper bateu no ombro dele, um sorriso divertido brincando em seus lábios.

– Jasper... Depois, ok? Mas eu não estou namorando – afirmou, levantando-se e indo até à cozinha, para enfrentar o que lhe esperava de uma vez.

Ele encontrou Alice sentada sobre a bancada da cozinha, enquanto balançava as pernas e ria com Esme, que andava de um lado a outro, vestindo um avental. Opa. Sua mãe só cozinhava em ocasiões especiais. A situação estava pior do que ele pensava.

– Edward! – exclamou sua prima, pulando de onde estava e indo abraçá-lo. – Quando você vai trazê-la aqui? – questionou sem rodeios. Edward pode ouvir sua mãe dar uma risada.

– Trazer quem? – Fez-se de desentendido.

– Ora, não me enrole! A moça de quem Matt tanto fala! Desde quando você está namorando? – quis saber a baixinha, colocando as mãos na cintura.

– Alice... Não é só porque Matt fala de alguém que significa que estou namorando – disse ele, coçando a cabeça. _Bem que eu queria_, acrescentou mentalmente.

– Mas Esme disse que...

– Ei! Não coloque a culpa em mim, vá se entender com Emmett. Não é só Matt que anda falando da sua vida aqui, meu filho – defendeu-se sua mãe, enquanto tirava algo do forno.

Nesse momento, Emmett vinha descendo as escadas, seus cabelos curtos e encaracolados um pouco úmidos. Ele cumprimentou Jasper na sala e partiu para a cozinha, encontrando os olhos de Edward fuzilando-o. O grandalhão o olhou de volta, a princípio sem entender o porquê de sua aparente irritação. Como num estalo, Emmett entendeu o que estava acontecendo depois de analisar Alice e Esme o encarando também.

– Er... Pelo visto vocês estavam falando de mim, não é? – indagou, com um sorriso nervoso.

Edward caminhou até ele e segurou-o pelo braço, levando-o até perto das escadas e começando a cochichar.

– Você andou fazendo fofoca por aqui esses dias sem eu saber, Emmett? – quis saber, e seu irmão assumiu uma expressão culpada.

– Eu não disse nada demais! Matt começou a tagarelar sobre a Bella na frente da mamãe ontem e ela veio me perguntar se eu sabia quem era – explicou, dando de ombros.

– E...?

– E eu disse que sabia, e que você estava gostando dela – continuou, recebendo um soco leve no braço.

– Porra, Emmett! Sabia que agora ela e Alice pensam que eu estou namorando? Bella provavelmente nem lembra mais da minha existência e...

– Ow, calma aí! – Emmett o interrompeu. – Quem disse que ela não se lembra de você? Eu não te contei sobre quando Matt e eu a encontramos com Rosalie no shopping? – perguntou e Edward assentiu. O homem de cabelos cor de cobre mal pode acreditar na coincidência quando Emmett havia lhe contado aquilo no sábado anterior e saiu apressado sem mais detalhes. – Você tinha que ver como ela ficou nervosinha quando falei de você. – Emmett concluiu e foi difícil para Edward conter sua curiosidade e surpresa.

– Sério? – quis confirmar.

– Uhum. Ah! Hoje arrumei um tempinho no almoço e fui à floricultura dela encomendar um buquê para Rosalie. E, posso te dizer com certeza, aquela mulher está afim de você – disse o grandalhão, observando um sorriso espalhar-se lentamente pelo rosto do irmão.

– Bom, eu... Disse a Matt que levaria ele amanhã para vê-la... Talvez eu... Eu vá...

– Chamá-la para sair? – completou Emmett, revirando os olhos.

– É! Isso... Quero dizer, se ela aceitar, não é...

– Cara, cala a boca, você já está parecendo uma mulherzinha insegura. Vai lá amanhã, chama ela pra sair e pronto. Duvido que ela não vá aceitar. – Emmett deu um tapinha nas costas do irmão. – Mudando de assunto, acho que vou trazer Rosalie aqui em casa essa semana – confidenciou, abaixando o tom de voz. Edward estreitou os olhos.

– Espera aí. Você saiu falando da minha vida aqui e não contou de Rosalie para ninguém ainda? – quis confirmar, dando outro soco no irmão quando ele balançou a cabeça positivamente.

– Cacete, Edward, para de me agredir! – reclamou o grandalhão, passando a mão no local atingido.

Edward ia continuar e retrucar, mas foi interrompido por Alice chamando por ele. A morena baixinha o puxou pelo braço até a entrada da cozinha.

– Consegui convencer Esme a cozinhar hoje, mas estamos sem sobremesa. – Fez um bico. – Então, eu estava pensando que, já que você não confia mais em mim para me contar quando finalmente encontra uma pessoa aparentemente legal e que poderia ser minha amiga, eu te perdoaria se você fosse até à padaria comprar uma torta de limão – disse ela, olhando-o inocentemente, enquanto mexia na gola da camisa branca dele.

Edward fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

– Claro que vou. Mas não por seus argumentos sem cabimento – falou, dando um beijo na bochecha dela antes de se afastar para beijar seu filho na cabeça e dizer-lhe para se comportar que ele voltaria logo.

**.-.**

Assim que Bella fechou a floricultura naquele início de noite, Rosalie virava a esquina em seu carro. A morena havia pedido à amiga que lhe desse uma carona naquele dia, pois seu carro estava na oficina. Ela inevitavelmente abriu um sorriso quando entrou no carro e olhou para a loira, que tinha uma expressão radiante.

– Nossa! Quanta felicidade estampada em um rosto só! – comentou Bella, colocando o cinto de segurança enquanto Rosalie colocava o carro em movimento. A loira suspirou.

– Ai, amiga! Já disse que estou apaixonada? – questionou, fazendo cara de boba enquanto olhava para frente.

– Já sim, eu só não consigo te dizer quantas vezes, foram tantas... – brincou a morena, mas a amiga não se abalou.

– Olha no meu banco de trás – pediu Rosalie, e Bella riu ao ver o buquê de flores que ela mesma havia sugerido a Emmett, e o ursinho.

– Oh! Que lindas flores, Rose! Aposto que Emmett te surpreendeu no trabalho, não foi? – encenou, e Rosalie revirou os olhos.

– Muito engraçada você. Mas ele me surpreendeu sim. – Seu sorriso voltou. – Awn, Bella, ele não é fofo?! – exclamou, parando num sinal vermelho.

– Fico muito feliz por ver que vocês dois estão dando certo. Ele gosta mesmo de você – comentou Bella, lembrando-se de quando ele a visitou naquela tarde.

Rosalie se empolgou e Bella acabou contando detalhes da conversa dos dois, inclusive sobre o modo que Emmett gostava de provocá-la falando do irmão.

– Aposto que você ficou vermelha como está agora – apontou a loira.

– Eu não estou vermelha – retrucou, mas podia sentir suas bochechas quentes. – Não use esse tom sugestivo, Rose, e... E minha casa não é por aqui! – exclamou, vendo que estavam em um lugar que não era seu bairro.

– Eu sei, Bella. Só quero parar para tomar um café. – A loira deu de ombros, estacionando em frente a uma Starbucks.

As duas entraram no estabelecimento, e esperaram cerca de dez minutos até receberem seus respectivos cafés e irem embora. Porém, Bella estava tomando um gole de seu café quando passava pela porta de vidro para sair, e não viu o momento em que alguém vinha em sua direção, resultando em um choque entre as duas pessoas.

O copo de café que ela segurava entornou, molhando seu queixo e sua blusa, e ela deu um grito pelo fato de o líquido estar quente contra sua pele. Ela agarrou a barra de sua blusa com as duas mãos e a sacodiu, na tentativa frustrada de limpar-se. Ela virou-se, irritada.

– Você não olha por...? – Sua voz foi desaparecendo assim que ela se deu conta de quem a havia "atropelado".

– Bella? – Edward a olhava surpreso, com alguns respingos de café na camisa e uma sacola na mão. – Me desculpe! Eu não prestei atenção direito. Machuquei você? – perguntou, erguendo a mão inconscientemente para tocá-la, mesmo não o fazendo no fim das contas.

A morena piscou algumas vezes, dividida entre estar feliz em vê-lo de novo e envergonhada por estar naquele estado. Ela engoliu em seco antes de pensar em algo para falar.

– T-tudo bem, er... Eu também... Sujei você. – Apontou para a camisa dele respingada.

– Isso não foi nada comparado ao que aconteceu com você – ele apontou de volta para a roupa dela. – Eu realmente sinto muito – desculpou-se mais uma vez. – Posso pagar outro café para você.

– Tudo bem, eu já estava indo para casa mesmo. – Deu de ombros. Ela virou-se para Rosalie, que observava os dois um pouco abismada. Bella balbuciou o nome dele para apresentá-los, e a loira se apressou.

– Oh, então você é o Edward? Olá, eu sou a Rosalie! – Ela estendeu a mão para ele, que a apertou gentilmente.

– Você deve ser a namorada do meu irmão, Emmett – disse ele.

– Bom, é – respondeu um pouco sem jeito, dando uma risada. De repente, ela tirou seu celular do bolso da calça, e mexeu seu dedo pela tela até que seu rosto assumiu uma expressão indignada. – Argh, olha só Bella! Estão me chamando no trabalho a essa hora, acredita? – A loira piscou para que Bella entendesse que era tudo fingimento. – E agora? Não posso te levar em casa, tenho que correr para lá – disse sugestiva, olhando para Edward. Bella quis esganá-la.

– Se você quiser, eu te levo em casa. Talvez seja o mínimo que eu possa fazer depois de esbarrar em você e arruinar sua roupa. – Edward ofereceu-se, e o coração de Bella disparou diante daquela possibilidade.

– Oh, ela adoraria! Muito obrigada, Edward – apressou-se Rosalie, já seguindo para seu carro. – Te ligo mais tarde amiga, desculpa! – gritou e antes de entrar no veículo, fez um movimento com os lábios, dizendo "ele é um gato!" para Bella.

A morena pôs a mão no rosto enquanto sua amiga ia embora. Não acreditava que ela tinha feito aquilo. Virou-se para Edward, que tinha um meio sorriso no rosto e a encarava através das lentes dos óculos. Ela quase esqueceu o que estava prestes a dizer.

– Você não precisa se incomodar. Eu posso ir de ônibus, ou pegar um táxi...

– Que é isso, não é incômodo nenhum. Será um enorme prazer. – Dessa vez ele sorriu mais abertamente.

– Er... Obrigada, então.

– Sem problemas. Vem, meu carro está estacionado do outro lado da rua.

* * *

**N/A²: Todo mundo fazendo "awww!" hahahaha Ai, gente, amo cada vez mais escrever essa fic. Edward e Matt são o sonho da minha vida LOL E quem tá amando Rosalie e Emmett? Pfvr! hehehe Hmm, e agora parece que as coisas vão ficar booooas com Edward e Bellinha. Será que ela vai deixar seus fantasminhas de lado e dar uma chance ao nosso psicólogo fofura? Perguntas, perguntas... hahaha**

**Comentem, pessoinhas! Compartilhem seus pensamentos e opiniões comigo, e provavelmente o próximo capítulo virá na quarta-feira (olha só, rapidinho!) porque na quinta vou viajar, e não vou ter tempo. Aproveitem que estou adiantando! Vou tentar não atrasar taaaaanto outra vez, ok? Ok! :D**

**Beijos, até a próxima semana! :***

**N/B: _Rosalie e Emmett são os melhores! auhdaiushdisha Emmett espalhando da Bella pra família e Rosalie obrigando a Bella a pegar carona com o Edward! Hahaha, será que as coisas andam agora? Vamos ver._**

**_E o que foi esse Matt todo cheio de saudade da "tia Bella", hein? Socorro, não supero a fofura desse menino! iduhasidhasiuh Promessa de dedo mindinho acabou comigo akjdhgsakhdjgas s2 *aperta o Matt* Coisa linda!_**

**_Não esqueçam de comentar!_**

**_Bjs!_**

**_Kessy Rods_**


	7. Capítulo 7

**N/A: Olá! *cara de pau* Gente, eu sei que eu demorei meeeesmo, desculpem, de verdade. Mas quando a vida real toma de conta não tem jeito, né. Enfim, finalmente mais um capítulo pra vcs *sacode os pompons* :)  
**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

* * *

Assim que eles entraram no carro, Edward ofereceu à Bella uma caixa de lenços de papel que estava guardada em seu porta-luvas para que ela retirasse ao menos o excesso de café de seu colo e sua barriga, locais que foram mais atingidos pelo líquido. Ela agradeceu com um sorriso pequeno e começou a passar os lenços em si mesma enquanto ele colocava o carro em movimento. O homem apertou um pouco suas mãos no volante quando viu pelo canto do olho o momento em que a morena ergueu um pouco sua blusa arruinada para tentar limpar a barriga. Ele logo desviou o olhar, tentando manter o foco na estrada à sua frente, mas inevitavelmente olhou mais uma vez. A pele naquele local era tão branquinha e parecia tão macia ao toque...

Bella ergueu o olhar no exato momento em que Edward observava seus movimentos e devaneava. Suas bochechas ficaram instantaneamente quentes e ela cobriu-se com o tecido de imediato. Só então o homem reparou que ela havia percebido seu olhar sobre ela, e voltou a olhar para frente, quase igualmente constrangido. Ele retirou uma das mãos do volante para arrumar os óculos em seu rosto e limpou a garganta, tentando fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

– Ahm... Er... Você precisa me dar seu endereço – disse ele, e os olhos de Bella se arregalaram um pouco.

– O quê? Para quê? – quis saber, um pouco alarmada.

– Para deixar você em casa – respondeu ele cautelosamente, soltando uma risada baixa. Ela não sabia qual desses momentos havia sido o mais constrangedor até aquele minuto.

– Oh, sim, claro. Me desculpe – pediu com a mão na testa.

Ela informou o endereço onde morava e ele disse que não conhecia muito bem, então todas as vezes que precisava virar uma esquina ou seguir em frente ela o avisava. Edward estava até apreciando daquilo, pois gostava do som da voz dela.

– Eu fiquei muito feliz em te ver de novo. – Edward soltou quando eles pararam em um sinal vermelho. Bella olhou para suas mãos em seu colo ao ouvir as palavras dele, querendo dizer exatamente o mesmo, mas sem encontrar coragem.

– Mesmo encharcada de café? – indagou com um ar divertido, ainda sem olhar para ele. Edward riu.

– Mesmo assim. – Ele assentiu. – E me desculpe mais uma vez, foi realmente sem querer.

– Tudo bem, Edward. Foi um acidente, ninguém teve culpa. Acontece. – Ela deu de ombros e mais uma vez ele se sentiu vibrar por dentro ao ouvi-la dizer seu nome.

– Sabe... – começou ele, colocando o carro em movimento mais uma vez depois que o sinal ficou verde. – Matt tem perguntado muito de você esses últimos dias – comentou, alternando olhares entre ela e a estrada.

– Sério? Como ele está? – perguntou ela, com uma aparente animação, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele desde que entraram no carro. Edward ficou um pouco perdido ao ver os olhos castanhos dela brilharem, e quase esqueceu que lhe devia uma resposta. Pior ainda, quase esqueceu que estava dirigindo.

– Muito sapeca, como sempre – respondeu finalmente, sorrindo.

– Ah, aposto que está exagerando. Ele me parece uma ótima criança. Deve ser fácil conviver com ele – comentou ela.

E, de repente, algo estalou em sua mente. Ela havia ficado tão encantada por ele, tão animada por Emmett dizer que Edward falava sobre ela, que pensava nela, que não havia percebido que não sabia sobre a mãe de Matt. Seu coração começou a bater acelerado. Lembrou-se do dia em que encontrara o garoto na livraria. Ele só falava sobre o pai, como se a figura paterna fosse a única coisa que conhecesse. Será que havia acontecido algo com ela? Ou eles viviam juntos, mas Matt não teve oportunidade de citá-la por estar apenas com o pai naquele dia? E, se viviam juntos, por que Emmett sempre falava sugestivo, como se quisesse uni-los de qualquer jeito?

– Bella? – Ouviu a voz suave e um pouco preocupada de Edward chamá-la. – Você ouviu o que eu disse? – perguntou.

A morena piscou um pouco e limpou a garganta.

– Er... Não, me desculpe – pediu constrangida. – Eu me distraí – justificou, olhando para frente. – Vire à direita – instruiu assim que chegaram a uma esquina. Ele o fez, perguntando-se mentalmente o que ela estaria pensando.

– Bom... Eu estava dizendo que Matt comentou que queria mostrar os desenhos dele para você – disse ele, e ela logo recuperou a animação.

– Ele me disse que pintava melhor do que você. Acho que pedi a ele para ver como ele pintava. – Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, como se tentasse lembrar-se de algo.

– E ele levou a sério. Hoje ele estava até selecionando as melhores "pinturas" para te mostrar da próxima vez que te visse – comentou, entrando numa avenida apontada por ela.

– É mesmo? – questionou, um sorriso se espalhando aos poucos em seu rosto. – Ele é adorável. Eu realmente gostaria de vê-lo novamente – disse, mais uma vez tirando o foco de Edward ao sorrir abertamente. – Minha casa é a terceira à esquerda – apontou, e ele logo estacionou em frente a ela. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para falar com a morena direito.

– Sendo assim... Eu estava mesmo pensando em ir à sua floricultura amanhã depois do expediente e levá-lo. E, já que da outra vez você não pode, dessa vez nós poderíamos dar uma volta, os três. Talvez te pagar um café – apontou para a roupa suja dela. Bella acabou rindo, pois ele ainda se sentia culpado por ter derrubado seu café.

– Já disse para você esquecer o café. – Ela revirou os olhos.

– Tudo bem, qualquer outra coisa, então. Mas eu preciso saber se você aceita – intimou, deixando-a sem respiração por alguns segundos quando seus olhares se encontraram.

Em outras situações, sua resposta estava na ponta da língua. Um sonoro e determinado "não". Mas não havia malícia ou más intenções no convite de Edward, e ela estava realmente animada com a possibilidade de ver Matt novamente. E quanto aos questionamentos sobre a mãe do menino, eles foram parcialmente respondidos. Edward não a chamaria para sair se fosse um homem comprometido. Pelo menos ela esperava isso. Então, quando ela abriu a boca para responder, o que saiu foi:

– Claro. Eu... Adoraria. – Um dos cantos de sua boca subiu um pouco, formando um sorriso pequeno, simpático.

– Ótimo. Combinado, então, certo? – quis saber Edward, com um sorriso muito satisfeito.

– Certo – ela assentiu.

Edward de repente sentia-se ridículo, pois não estava sabendo direito como agir. Embora ela estivesse ficando cada vez menos distante, ele não tinha certeza se apenas acenava, apertava a mão dela, ou se poderia inclinar-se e depositar um beijo em seu rosto. Ele olhou de um lado para outro, e estava prestes a perguntar se poderia fazer a terceira coisa quando ela abriu a porta do carro.

– Muito obrigada pela carona, Edward. Até amanhã – Ela ofereceu-lhe um sorriso antes de sair do carro e fechar a porta.

Ele a observou caminhar até à entrada da casa, abrir a porta e entrar sem olhar para ele mais uma vez. Mas o que ele esperava? Eles mal se conheciam, não poderia esperar que ela se atirasse nele instantaneamente. Ela não era esse tipo de mulher. Talvez fosse isso que o atraía tanto. Isso junto ao fato de ela ter olhos lindos, pele alva e aparentemente macia, cabelos ondulados e compridos que o faziam imaginar como seria ter seus dedos emaranhados ali enquanto saboreava sua boca mais que convidativa...

Edward recostou-se contra o assento e retirou os óculos por alguns segundos, esfregando os olhos antes de colocá-lo de volta. Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto e ele ligou o carro novamente, lembrando-se da sacola no banco de trás que continha a torta de limão que havia comprado para a sobremesa do jantar da família, e percebeu que estava atrasado. Mas isso não o incomodou, e ele foi embora com as últimas palavras de Bella ecoando em sua mente e deixando-o ainda mais animado.

_Até amanhã._

**.-.**

Bella estava descendo as escadas após colocar seu pijama para desejar boa noite à sua avó quando o telefone tocou. A morena chegou à sala a tempo de observar Claire pegar o aparelho e leva-lo à orelha. A senhora apenas abriu a boca para dizer "alô", mas não chegou a fazer isso.

– _E então, Bella, como foi com o Edward? Me desculpa ter feito aquilo, mas eu precisava dar um empurrãozinho, amiga! Me conta tudo! Já se beijaram?_ – A voz de Rosalie soou no ouvido de Claire, que olhou para sua neta e cobriu a boca com a mão para abafar uma risada.

– Ahm, Rosalie... Sou eu, Claire – disse a senhora, deixando a loira embaraçada.

– _Oh... M-me desculpe, Claire, eu..._

– Não se preocupe, vou passar para Bella. Parece que o assunto é interessante – comentou a senhora, dando uma risadinha antes de estender o telefone à neta. Bella o recebeu um pouco receosa devido às reações da avó. A morena sentou-se no sofá e ficou olhando para Claire, que a encarava com certa expectativa, até que a senhora revirou os olhos e retirou-se.

– Oi, Rose – atendeu a morena.

– _Oi, Bellinha..._ – respondeu a loira, seu tom de voz um pouco nervoso.

– O que você tem? Aliás, o que você disse para Claire? Ela fez uma cara estranha quando ouviu você falando – disse Bella, pendurando seus pés no sofá, ficando mais à vontade.

– _Bom... Digamos que agora sua avó sabe sobre o Edward_ – comunicou. Bella colocou a mão no rosto, irritada.

– O quê? Como assim? – perguntou perplexa, sentindo seu coração disparar em nervosismo.

– _Foi sem querer! Eu estava tentando ligar para o seu celular, mas você nunca atendia, então liguei para o telefone, e estava tão ansiosa para saber sobre o que aconteceu que jurava que você tinha atendido e comecei a falar e..._

– Meu Deus, Rosalie! Você ainda vai morrer sem fôlego falando assim – apontou Bella, interrompendo o discurso nervoso da amiga.

– _Me desculpa, Bella, sério_ – pediu Rosalie, e Bella quase pode vê-la com as mãos juntas embaixo do queixo e um bico de choro. Ela suspirou.

– Tudo bem. Já está feito mesmo, não é? – A morena deu uma espiada por cima do encosto do sofá e viu sua avó de costas para ela, provavelmente lavando a louça ou limpando a pia. – Então, por que está me ligando a essa hora? Já estava indo dormir – disse ela.

– _Como assim, bobinha? Claro que estou ligando para saber como foi a carona com o Edward!_ – A loira cantou o nome do homem, fazendo Bella revirar os olhos. – _Vai, conta, conta!_ – incentivou.

Bella agradeceu mentalmente que Rosalie não podia vê-la naquele momento, pois um sorriso começava a se formar em seu rosto ao lembrar-se dos momentos em que esteve com Edward mais cedo.

– Bom, foi... Legal – disse simplesmente, ficando sem palavras melhores para descrever.

– _Legal? Só isso? Ah, Bella, você não está sendo honesta comigo. Que tal alguns detalhes? Melhor, todos eles?_ – pediu a loira.

Bella acabou se rendendo. Com Rosalie ela se sentia à vontade para conversar francamente. Mas mesmo assim, ela apenas contou o que conversaram e o que combinaram, tentando não transparecer muita empolgação. Aquilo ainda era novo para ela. Depois de tanto tempo.

– _Amiga, você tem um encontro!_ – berrou Rosalie, fazendo com que Bella afastasse o telefone do ouvido por alguns segundos.

– Droga, Rose, não grita! E depois, não é exatamente um encontro... Eu acho. A intenção dele é me agradecer por ter encontrado o filho dele na livraria no outro dia. E se desculpar pelo café. E levar Matt para me ver. Só. – A morena deu de ombros, mas no fundo até sentiu uma pontada de desapontamento por pensar que Edward não tinha outras intenções. Isso a deixou confusa. Ela queria ou não que ele tivesse outras intenções?

– _Bella, meu bem, acorda! É claro que são todos pretextos pra te ver novamente, passar um tempo com você, ficar perto de você, e depois mais perto, e mais perto, e..._

– Ai, Rosalie, você tem um jeito de ver coisa onde não tem – comentou a morena.

– _Você que não quer ver o que está bem debaixo do seu nariz. Por que você tem que ficar enganando a si mesma desse jeito, hein?_

– Eu não estou me enganando. Eu só... Argh, eu não quero ficar criando expectativas e quebrar a cara, já te falei isso – disse abaixando o tom de voz.

– _Bella, acreditar que o Edward gosta de você só ao prestar atenção no jeito que ele te olha não é criar expectativa. Olha, eu não quero que você pense que eu estou te pressionando, te empurrando para ele ou coisa assim, porque não é. Está simplesmente óbvio que vocês estão a fim um do outro. Você acha que eu te apoiaria se pensasse que isso é algo errado?_

– Eu sei que não, mas...

– _Mas, nada! Você não precisa entrar nessa pensando que será para toda a vida, que será perfeito. Eu só acho que faria bem pra você. Ele realmente me parece uma boa pessoa, não só pela cena que vi hoje, mas também pelo que Emmett me conta às vezes. Vocês vão sair amanhã, você vai tentar conhecê-lo melhor, e vice-versa. E eu te peço, amiga, se você realmente se sentir bem com ele, não fuja. Você não sabe como eu quero te ver feliz de verdade_ – desabafou Rosalie, enquanto Bella ouvia atentamente. – _E não quero dizer que felicidade de verdade é ter um homem para namorar, casar. Se não for assim, ele pode se tornar um bom amigo também_ – completou. Bella ignorou a parte de si que não se conformava muito com essa última possibilidade.

– Droga, Rose, por que você sempre tem que dizer as coisas certas? – A morena suspirou enquanto sua amiga ria de sua pergunta. – Estou me sentindo uma adolescente medrosa e estúpida que não sabe como agir.

– _Então, aproveite e aja como eu te falei_ – disse Rosalie, com uma risadinha na voz. Bella riu também.

– Ai, Rosalie... Você não tem o juízo certo, mas eu amo você – declarou a morena, bocejando.

– _Eu sei. E você vai tirar essa ideia de "a Rose não tem o juízo certo" quando começarmos a sair em duplas, Emmett e eu, você e o Edward, ah, vai ser tão legal..._ – devaneou, fazendo Bella rir mais um pouco.

– Quem sabe, não é – disse, com falso descaso. – Enfim, preciso ir dormir, já passou da hora. Obrigada por tudo, Rose. É muito bom saber que posso contar com você.

– _Que nada, amiga, estou aqui para isso. Sempre, ok? Agora vai dormir. Boa sorte amanhã. Amo você_ – despediu-se.

– Tchau.

Assim que desligou, Bella colocou o telefone no lugar e direcionou-se para as escadas quando ouviu sua avó chamá-la.

– Então... Edward, não é? – inquiriu a senhora, que estava com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito e com uma expressão curiosa quando Bella se virou. A morena ficou nervosa.

– Ahm, er... Bom... – ela tentava articular algo para dizer, mas seu cérebro parecia não colaborar.

– Calma, filha, não precisa ficar assim. Só fiquei curiosa. Pelo jeito que Rosalie falou, me parece que você conheceu um rapaz, e já faz um tempo que...

– Vovó! Por favor, a senhora também não. Já ouvi esse discurso todo de Rose – Bella a interrompeu.

– Desculpe, não tive a intenção de te aborrecer. Só comentei – defendeu-se a avó da morena. – Mas então... Você está namorando? – quis saber Claire, que se divertiu ao ver o rosto da neta enrubescer numa questão de poucos segundos.

– Não, vó, ele... é só uma pessoa que eu conheci e me deu uma carona hoje – explicou, apreensiva.

– Hmm... Só isso mesmo? – insistiu a senhora.

– Só. Eu... Vou dormir, vovó. Boa noite. – A morena apressou-se em subir as escadas, mas acabou lembrando-se de algo, e virou-se novamente para Claire, que tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto. – Ahm, vovó... Eu vou chegar um pouco mais tarde amanhã do trabalho, tudo bem? – perguntou.

– Claro, querida. Boa sorte – desejou, dando uma piscadela na direção da neta, que acabou rindo de leve antes de ir para seu quarto.

**.-.**

Bella repetia mentalmente que não precisava ficar nervosa assim que viu o último funcionário ir embora naquele início de noite. Entretanto, era inútil. As mãos dela tremiam e suavam enquanto ela terminava de fechar o caixa, e tentava inutilmente não olhar para o relógio em seu pulso a cada cinco minutos.

Assim que terminou sua tarefa, a morena abriu sua bolsa e retirou de lá um pequeno espelho, checando sua aparência e xingando-se mentalmente por seu nervosismo estar muito aparente. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos algumas vezes, arrumando-os um pouco e em seguida respirou fundo antes de guardar o espelho dentro de sua bolsa novamente. Ela já estava ficando absorta, começando a considerar a possibilidade de Edward ter esquecido o que combinaram no dia anterior quando ouviu um chamado.

– Ei! Ei, tia Bella! Olha eu aqui!– Matt a chamava, e quando ela olhou podia ver apenas a pequena mão do garoto do outro lado do balcão.

A morena abriu um grande sorriso e foi de encontro ao menino, abaixando-se e dando-lhe um abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

– Matt! Estava com saudades de você – disse, acariciando o cabelo macio da criança.

– Eu também tava! Ah, olha o que eu _tloxe_! – Ele ergueu o livro que estava em sua mão, e Bella lembrou-se que era o que ele estava tentando alcançar no dia em que o encontrou na livraria.

– Ah, você trouxe seus desenhos! Vem cá. – A mulher levantou-se e o ergueu, colocando-o sentado sobre o balcão. – Então, me deixa ver seu talento – pediu, e o menino colocou o livro sobre o colo, abrindo-o nas páginas que ele havia pintado.

Matt mostrava suas pinturas todo empolgado, contagiando Bella. Ela elogiava cada desenho pintado desajeitadamente e o garoto se animava mais ainda. A morena ainda não havia notado, mas Edward os observava perto da porta desde o momento em que ela abraçou seu filho. Um sorriso parecia ter se congelado no rosto do homem, que olhava aquela cena completamente admirado. Bella e Matthew estavam se dando tão bem.

– Viu, papai? Eu disse que ela ia gostar. – O menino disse com ar superior para Edward, e só então a morena se virou, quase perdendo o fôlego quando viu o homem parado, olhando-a fixamente, parecendo mais lindo do que da última vez.

– Nunca duvidei, Matt – respondeu, aproximando-se a passos lentos, até parar um pouco encostado no balcão, ao lado de Matt e de frente para Bella. – Oi – cumprimentou-a, sorrindo.

– Oi – ela respondeu, um pouco envergonhada. – Obrigada por... Trazê-lo – agradeceu, achando que era o melhor que conseguia dizer. Edward soltou uma risada, deixando-a com vontade de acompanhá-lo.

– Sem problemas. Ele não era o único que estava louco pra te ver – confessou, seu sorriso nunca desaparecendo, enquanto Bella baixava o olhar e corava, como sempre.

– Ahm, err... Eu... Oh, Matt, esse está muito lindo! – Ela desviou o olhar para o livro no colo do garoto, que chegou até a se assustar com o modo repentino com que Bella falou. – Você é muito criativo. – A morena alisou o cabelo da criança, que abriu um sorriso satisfeito para ela.

Edward reparou que ela havia mudado de assunto propositalmente depois que ele falou. O homem repreendeu-se mentalmente, presumindo que estava avançando um pouco rápido. Mesmo que Bella não ter fugido ou se escondido dele ainda fosse um bom sinal, ele percebeu que não deveria ir com tanta sede ao pote. Mas aquilo que falara era completamente verdade. Ele não pode evitar ser sincero quando olhou nos olhos dela.

– Então... Eu estava pensando em irmos a um restaurante que fica a algumas quadras daqui. Matt adora ir lá. – Edward pôs a mão no ombro do filho.

– É aquele da _soblemesa_ gostosa, papai? – perguntou o menino, os olhos brilhando em expectativa.

– Exatamente.

– Obaaaa! Você vai _adolar,_ tia Bella! _Vamo_ logo, _vamo_!

O garotinho estendeu os braços para Bella, que o pegou no colo e o colocou no chão em seguida, estendendo-se para pegar sua bolsa e procurando os interruptores para deixar a loja completamente escura, saindo dela e trancando-a enquanto Matt e Edward a esperavam.

No caminho para o restaurante, Edward não teve tempo de falar diretamente com Bella, já que seu filho estava mais tagarela do que nunca. Ele contava sobre sua família, sua escola, sobre o que gostava de fazer, de assistir, e a morena divertia-se ao ouvir sua vozinha fina articular palavras desajeitadamente.

Bella de cara gostou do lugar quando eles chegaram, e deixou que Edward recomendasse a ela o que pedir, uma vez que ele já conhecia bem o restaurante. Ela realmente apreciou o jantar e a companhia deles, trocando mais palavras com Matt do que com o pai dele, mas o homem também estava satisfeito. Ver Bella sorrir com mais frequência e interagir com seu filho como nenhuma pessoa, que não fosse sua família, havia feito até hoje. Nem mesmo a própria mãe do garoto, que ele desconfiava nem lembrar-se dele mais.

– Papai... – chamou Matt, com a boca toda suja de sorvete de creme com calda de chocolate que tentara comer sozinho antes de Bella ajudá-lo com as colheradas. – Dá _pla_ gente ir naquele parquinho da _plaça_? Eu _quelo bincar_ – pediu, abrindo a boca em seguida para receber mais uma colherada de sorvete que Bella oferecia.

– Bom... Pode ser – Ele olhou para o relógio, e depois para Bella. O homem se aproximou do filho e cochichou em seu ouvido, mesmo sabendo que era possível a morena ouvir. – Pergunta pra tia Bella se ela quer ir também – disse, e o menino olhou para ele e acenou positivamente.

– Tia Bella, o papai tá perguntando se você que ir no parquinho da _plaça_ com a gente – disse o menino para Bella, que não conseguiu conter a risada. Ela olhou para Edward, ainda rindo.

– Olha, papai do Matt, eu adoraria ir ao parquinho com vocês – respondeu, inevitavelmente abrindo mais seu sorriso ao ver o homem sorrir largamente também.

Ela mesma mal podia acreditar no quão bem estava se sentindo desde o momento em que aquelas duas pessoas entraram em sua floricultura para buscá-la. Permanecer na presença de Edward estava ficando cada vez mais confortável, e ela simplesmente adorava Matt a cada minuto que passava. Rosalie estava realmente certa. Ela estava se sentindo alegre como há muito não sentia, e não fugiria disso.

– Ebaaa! – Matt comemorou. – Anda, tia Bella, _vamo_ terminar logo o sorvete! – O menino apressou a morena, que lhe deu mais uma colherada da sobremesa, muito feliz em perceber que seu tempo junto de Edward e Matt naquela noite ainda não acabaria por ali.

* * *

**N/A²: Quem estava com saudades do Matt levanta a mão! o/ hahaha Parece que as coisas estão ficando realmente boas, não é, minha gente? LOL E me desculpem a demora mais uma vez, nem respondi as reviews do capítulo passado *facepalm* Pior é que daqui pra frente os atrasos só tendem a aumentar pq próxima semana começam minhas aulas e vou ficar limitada a escrever só nos fins de semana. Mas eu já comecei a escrever o próximo, então se vcs comentarem muito, muitão e torcerem muito pra eu conseguir terminar logo, vai ter update ainda essa semana, lá pra sexta ou sábado :D**

**E continua aquele esqueminha review = preview, ok? Nesse é pq não deu mesmo :\ E quem não tiver conta no site e quiser o teaser, deixa o email "mascarado" daquele jeitinho: fulana (arroba) email (ponto) com**

**Enfim, comentem bastante! Estão amando a Rosalie tanto quanto eu? O que vcs estão achando da aproximação do Edward e da Bella? Será que a Bella vai descobrir logo o que houve com a danada da mãe do Matt? A caixinha de review tá aí embaixo pra vcs falarem à vontade! ;D**

**Beijo, gente, até o próximo! :***

**N/B: _Alguém me socorre que eu to vomitando purpurina! lskjahdkjashldja MATT kajhsgdkajh Edward lindo confessando que também estava doido pra vê-la akdjhsgakdjhasg Ai, esses dois me matam. Rosalie dando empurrões na Bella é obra divina! Ainda bem que ela agora decidiu que não vai mais fugir do Edward, né? Hahaha. E quão adorável é esse Matt-troca-letras? Quero apertar toda vez que ele "abre a boca" IAUHDIUAH. s2_**

**_Comentem! Bjs_**

**_Kessy Rods_**


	8. Capítulo 8

**N/A: Olá! Quanto tempo, não é? *cara de pau* Gente, sinto muito pela demora, mas meu tempo tava curto meeeesmo e quase não conseguia concluir esse capítulo. Mas esse feriadão foi enviado dos céus (?) e consegui terminar esse e começar o 9 :D Vou tentar adiantar o que eu puder pra não atrasar mas tanto assim. Eu disse TENTAR, ok? Nada de abandonar a tia Alissa, por favor *olhinhos do gato de botas*  
**

**Boa leitura! :)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

* * *

– Me _segula_, tá, tia Bella? – Matt pediu quando estava sentado no topo do escorregador do parque, enquanto Bella o esperava na extremidade, pela terceira vez.

– Tudo bem, meu amor! Pode vir! – respondeu ela, e logo em seguida o menino se soltou, deixando escapar uma gargalhada gostosa enquanto escorregava em direção à morena, que também tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto quando ele chegou até os braços dela. – Peguei!

Matt já tinha as bochechas mais coradas que o normal e seu cabelo estava um pouco úmido na testa devido ao suor que se acumulava. Bella começou a fazer cócegas nele e ele gargalhou mais alto, pedindo para ela parar. A mulher o pegou nos braços e ele apontou para uma cama elástica, dizendo animadamente que queria pular. Bella aproximou-se do brinquedo, colocou Matt no chão e ajudou-o a tirar o tênis, deixando-o apenas de meias para que ele pudesse brincar. Ela o observou por alguns minutos até que ele começou a pular e gargalhar ao mesmo tempo ao ver outro garotinho com dificuldades em levantar-se novamente após cair sobre a cama elástica. O menino riu junto com Matt, que chegou perto dele e gesticulou freneticamente para que ele levantasse. O garoto tentou e ao conseguir, começou a pular junto com o novo amiguinho, mas caiu novamente, levando Matt junto.

Mais e mais risadas eram ouvidas dali, e Bella observava, divertindo-se, até sentir um leve toque em seu ombro. Ela virou-se e quis revirar os olhos ao ver Edward segurando dois copos de café.

– Você poderia ter me dito o que eu preciso fazer para você esquecer o incidente com o café – comentou Bella, olhando para o copo que ele oferecia. O homem riu.

– Bom... Você pode aceitar este – respondeu, estendendo a mão para que a morena pegasse o café. Ela soltou uma leve risada e aceitou.

– Obrigada.

Os dois seguiram para um banco de madeira que havia ali perto e sentaram-se, podendo observar Matt de onde estavam. Bella tomou um gole de café e ficou tamborilando os dedos no copo, olhando para os lados, sem saber como iniciar uma nova conversa com Edward. Mais uma vez ela se surpreendeu, pois normalmente não sentia necessidade de conversar com alguém. Mas ela havia gostado – e muito – de conversar com o homem que estava ao seu lado, havia gostado da companhia dele, e esperava que ele também gostasse da dela.

– Então... – começou Edward, poupando Bella da tarefa de iniciar a conversa. – O que você faz quando não está vendendo flores ou encontrando garotinhos perdidos? – perguntou com um tom divertido, fazendo a mulher soltar uma risada. Ela deu de ombros antes de responder.

– Ah... Basicamente, nada – disse e riu de sua própria estupidez, sendo acompanhada por Edward. – Às vezes saio pra comer fora com Rosalie, ou vou até a casa dela... Não sou muito de sair. A maior parte do meu tempo livre gasto em casa, fazendo companhia a minha avó – relatou sinceramente.

– Você mora com a sua avó? Então você não tem...

– Pais? Ah, tenho sim. Mas eles não moram em Seattle. Minha mãe vive em Nova York com o marido e o filho dele, e meu pai também, mas eles se separaram quando eu era pequena – explicou, tomando mais um gole de café ao concluir.

– Hm... Entendi. – Edward assentiu, sentindo uma quase incontrolável vontade de fazer mais e mais perguntas. Bella estava sendo sucinta em suas respostas, instigando a curiosidade do homem.

– Edward...

– Bella...

Os dois riram sem jeito ao falar ao mesmo tempo.

– Pode falar primeiro – incentivou Edward.

– Não, eu só... Só ia comentar que estava imaginando como você consegue criar um garotinho tão bem... Er... Sozinho – disse a morena, deixando sua curiosidade falar mais alto. Edward tomou um gole de café.

– Bom, não é como se eu estivesse ouvindo isso pela primeira vez. – O homem deu de ombros.

– Me desculpe se estou sendo invasiva, ou...

– Não, não, tudo bem. – Edward sorriu para Bella e suspirou em seguida, sua expressão ficando um pouco mais séria. – Matt é tudo para mim. Eu simplesmente não podia deixar que ela o tirasse, ou deixá-lo, principalmente depois que o vi pela primeira vez... – O homem estava visivelmente perdido em pensamentos, deixando Bella com o coração apertado e ao mesmo tempo pedindo para saber mais.

– Ela... Você quer dizer a mãe dele? – indagou. Edward apenas maneou a cabeça positivamente. – O que houve com ela? – quis saber, um pouco aliviada ao ver que o ar divertido do homem ao seu lado ainda estava ali.

– Bom... Digamos que ela agora talvez esteja em um lugar melhor – respondeu, olhando para o copo em sua mão. Bella arregalou os olhos.

– Oh! Eu... Eu sinto muito! Desculpe por tocar nesse assunto...

– Bella, relaxe. Tudo bem. Já faz um tempo.

– Mas... Mas... Matt chegou a conhecê-la?

– Não.

– E ela morreu de quê?

Dessa vez a reação de Edward foi totalmente inesperada para Bella. Ele começou a rir. O homem deu gargalhadas com vontade, e Bella o encarava completamente chocada, sem nada compreender.

– Desculpe, Bella, desculpe – pediu Edward, arrumando seus óculos que insistiam em deslizar por seu nariz a cada risada que ele dava. – Ela não morreu – disse, e então a morena entendeu.

– Não? Então...?

– Ela foi embora assim que Matt nasceu – explicou, finalmente cessando seus risos.

– Embora? Como assim, foi embora? Ela é louca ou o quê? – Bella alterou-se.

Ela simplesmente não entedia como alguém com mente sã poderia abandonar um filho, uma vida que saiu de dentro dela. Sem ao menos perceber, já sentia ódio daquela pessoa. Achou mais do que injusto que alguém possivelmente sem coração havia tido a chance que ela tanto queria e a tinha jogado fora assim.

– Talvez ela seja louca, não sei. Mas acho que tudo aconteceu porque eu fui o louco – respondeu Edward sinceramente. Bella respirou fundo.

– Me desculpe. Eu... Eu não deveria me exaltar ou julgar sem ao menos conhecê-la, ou a história dela... de vocês. – A morena se sentiu envergonhada.

– Bella, já disse que tudo bem. Não precisa ficar pedindo desculpa por tudo. Minha mãe teve reação pior do que a sua e não pode ouvir falar em Kate que fica vermelha de ódio. É totalmente compreensível que você pense o pior dela – disse Edward, inconscientemente chegando mais perto de Bella, fazendo com que seus joelhos se tocassem. Mas o gesto não passou despercebido pela morena. Entretanto, surpreendendo-se consigo mesma mais uma das incontáveis vezes daquela noite, ela não recuou.

– E você se importa se eu perguntar o que aconteceu? – questionou ela, alternando olhares entre o rosto de Edward e seus joelhos encostados.

– Claro que não – respondeu ele, dando mais uma olhada em Matt, que ainda ria muito no brinquedo onde estava, antes de voltar o olhar para Bella e exalar levemente. – Aconteceu há pouco mais de quatro anos. Eu tinha acabado de começar a trabalhar depois de me formar meses antes, quando a conheci. Kate Denali é prima de uma grande amiga minha, Tanya, e foi meio que através dela que acabamos nos encontrando.

"Lembro-me de tê-la achado muito atraente e interessante quando conversamos pela primeira vez na festa de casamento de Tanya. Na semana seguinte, a chamei para sair e em pouco tempo estávamos namorando. Mas nem todo mundo estava feliz com aquilo, principalmente Tanya, que me dizia conhecer bem a prima para me avisar de que não era uma boa ideia. Mas eu não queria acreditar. Kate não parecia o que ela dizia. Ela era carinhosa, atenciosa, sensível, dedicada à sua faculdade, inteligente, bonita. Até que, após quatro meses de namoro, ela começou a agir de forma estranha. Ficava me evitando, chegava a ficar agressiva quando eu perguntava o que estava acontecendo com ela... até que um dia ela chegou na minha casa, pálida e chorando muito, me mostrando um exame que dizia que ela estava grávida."

"Claro que aquilo foi um choque tão grande para mim quanto para ela. Tentei desesperadamente me lembrar em que momento havíamos nos descuidado, mas já estava feito, então de nada adiantaria. Depois de me recuperar da notícia, achei uma ótima ideia, afinal, eu a amava, ou pelo menos pensava que sim, e queria formar uma família com ela. Mas ela não queria ter o bebê. Disse que aquilo arruinaria a vida e a carreira dela, que era muito nova e estava no meio da faculdade, que não ia jogar tudo fora por uma irresponsabilidade nossa. Tivemos uma briga muito feia e ela acabou me dizendo coisas que eu nunca imaginaria que fosse sair da boca dela. Mas eu, como o bobo apaixonado que estava, fiz de tudo para convencê-la a não tirar o nosso filho, que eu daria um jeito, que tudo daria certo."

"Consegui acalmá-la e ela acabou cedendo, mas nada voltou a ser com era antes. Ela ficava constantemente me culpando por aquilo quando alguém a olhava torto na faculdade ou quando algum amigo a abandonava. Mas eu fiquei quieto, porque estava simplesmente encantado com a ideia de ter um filho conforme via a barriga dela crescendo. Até que Matt nasceu, e, no dia em que fui buscá-la na maternidade, apenas ele estava lá. Ela me deixou um bilhete se desculpando e dizendo que não se via em condições de criar um filho. Alguns dias depois, Tanya me disse que ela estava na Austrália morando com uns parentes que elas tinham lá. Um misto de sentimento negativos em relação a ela me atingiu com força, e percebi que a melhor coisa que eu poderia fazer naquele momento era não agir como ela. Decidi que eu podia sim criar aquela criança, que eu não era fraco como ela foi. Contei tudo à minha família e graças ao apoio incondicional que recebi deles, aqui estou. Nada pra mim é mais importante do que o meu filho. Nem mesmo minha própria vida."

Bella estava imóvel, apenas absorvendo tudo o que Edward havia lhe dito. Ele havia acabado de compartilhar sua história de vida com ela, e ela se sentia lisonjeada por isso, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia vontade de chorar pelo que aconteceu, sorrir por tudo ter acabado bem, abraçá-lo e pedir desculpas por ter-lhe feito falar e lembrar daquilo, abraçar Matt e agradecer ao destino ou ao que quer que seja por tê-lo colocado em seu caminho... um misto de sentimentos e vontades que ela precisou controlar.

– Edward, eu... eu sinto muito, mesmo – balbuciou a primeira coisa que lhe viera à cabeça. – Você não deve se sentir bem ao falar nisso, não é? – perguntou e Edward deu um pequeno sorriso.

– Houve um tempo em que eu não me sentia bem. Mas já passou, juro pra você. Modéstia à parte, tenho até orgulho em contar essa história. Mesmo estando desesperado por dentro acabei tomando a melhor decisão da minha vida, da qual nunca me arrependi por um segundo sequer, e nunca me arrependerei – explicou. Bella estava simplesmente admirada por aquele homem, e cada palavra dita por ele fazia sua admiração aumentar.

– Isso é tão... tão... Não consigo nem encontrar palavras. Você é um homem raro, Edward. Quero dizer, quantos homens no mundo fariam o que você fez? – perguntou retoricamente, pondo os olhos em Matt por alguns segundos. – Mas eu acredito que Matt realmente valeu a pena. Conheço-o há tão pouco tempo e já me sinto tão apegada a ele. Espero que não se importe – brincou ela, lançando-lhe um sorriso aberto e sincero. Edward retribuiu.

– Claro que não. Já vi muitas pessoas interagindo com ele, mas do modo que é com você é diferente. Você faz bem para ele, sabia? E a ideia de te ter perto dele me agrada por isso. E por outras coisas também – disse a última frase sem olhar para ela, abaixando o tom de voz, colocando um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Bella sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, sentindo-se boba ao ouvir aquilo.

– Mas é muito fácil se apegar a ele. Talvez você não tenha prestado muita atenção – apontou, remexendo-se um pouco no banco, tentando não admitir para si mesma que estava tentando não desencostar sua perna da dele.

– Posso assegurar que você está errada. Minha profissão exige muito da minha atenção, e com os anos só fica melhor – gabou-se, rindo levemente.

– Hm, e qual é a sua profissão? – questionou Bella, tomando um último gole de seu café que estava quase frio.

– Sou psicólogo – respondeu e a morena instantaneamente engasgou-se com o café. Seu rosto ficou completamente vermelho e ela tossia sem parar, enquanto Edward dava-lhe tapinhas nas costas, preocupado.

– Bella? Tudo bem? O que houve? – perguntava enquanto a mulher se recuperava de sua surpresa. _Droga_, pensou ela, _estava perfeito demais mesmo pra ser verdade._

– Eu... só... só um segundo – pediu com um dedo erguido, respirando fundo algumas vezes para se recuperar completamente.

– Pronto? – quis saber Edward, afagando gentilmente as costas dela. Dessa vez, ela tentou desvencilhar-se do contato.

– Tu-tudo bem, tudo bem, é que... eu percebi que já está tão tarde, minha avó deve estar se perguntando onde eu estou, não avisei nada a ela, não pensei que iria demorar tanto, acho melhor a gente ir embora, porque ela está sozinha, e eu não gosto de deixá-la sozi...

– Bella! – Edward a interrompeu, tocando seu ombro. – Você vai acabar se engasgando de novo, calma. O que houve com você? Eu disse algo errado?

– Não! Não, não, claro que não, eu só preciso ir embora mesmo – respondeu nervosamente, levantando-se do banco onde estavam. O homem ainda a olhava sem entender nada.

– Tudo bem, então – aquiesceu, mesmo sabendo que não era tão tarde assim. Mas ainda não havia descoberto o porquê de Bella mudar de atitude assim, tão de repente.

Ele foi até Matt e explicou que precisavam ir embora. O garotinho quis retrucar, mas entendeu que precisaria acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Bella estalava os dedos quase que freneticamente e quase se ajoelhou para agradecer aos céus quando Matt pediu que ela fosse no banco de trás com ele. O garotinho acabou dormindo no colo da morena durante o caminho e um silêncio se instalou dentro do carro, já que Bella estava nervosa demais para falar e Edward respeitando o espaço dela.

Assim que o homem estacionou em frente à casa dela, a mulher beijou o rosto de Matt antes de ajeitá-lo no banco do carro e abrir a porta para sair. Edward virou-se para olhar para Bella, e ela apenas sussurrou um "obrigada" e um "boa noite" antes de sair apressada para entrar em casa.

– Ei, Bella, espera – pediu Edward, saindo do carro para ir atrás dela. A morena imediatamente parou a poucos passos da porta de sua casa, mas não se virou até sentir a mão do homem tocar seu ombro, pedindo com aquele gesto que ela o olhasse. – Eu... eu não sei o que aconteceu pra você mudar assim, de repente, mas... Eu realmente gostei da sua companhia hoje – disse ele, fazendo-a sentir-se um pouco culpada. Agora ele deveria estar pensando que ela tem algum tipo de distúrbio bipolar. _Ótimo, Bella_. Justamente o que ela não queria.

Ela exalou com força e apertou os lábios antes de falar.

– Eu também gostei de sair com você... com vocês – corrigiu imediatamente. Edward começava a sentir-se aliviado. – Me desculpa. Eu realmente fiquei surpresa ao ver a hora, porque não parecia ter passado tanto tempo e... eu... eu... – gaguejou, desviando olhar do dele.

– Você o quê? –insistiu o homem, colocando o dedo indicador no queixo dela para fazê-la erguer o olhar.

– Eu não queria que acabasse – respondeu sinceramente. _Sinceramente até demais_, percebeu após soltar as palavras. O jeito com que Edward a olhava simplesmente a fazia agir naturalmente, sem pensar direito nas palavras ou nas ações.

O homem não pode evitar o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios.

– Não precisa acabar – disse ele, movendo sua mão que estava no queixo dela para acariciá-la na bochecha. Ela sentiu um tremor passar por seu corpo e seu coração acelerou. Mas sua mente estava instantaneamente nublada e ela não queria que ele retirasse a mão.

Edward, apesar de nervoso, sentiu-se realizado por poder tocá-la realmente, sem que ela parecesse assustada como se ele fosse algum tipo de monstro. Seu rosto aproximou-se do dela, e quando perceberam, já podiam sentir suas respirações se misturando. Ele a queria. Ela o queria. E aquele momento parecia certo, até Bella ouvir um barulho vindo de dentro da casa. A morena despertou, afastando seu rosto do de Edward a olhando para trás, vendo que a cortina da janela terminava de se fechar, como se alguém tivesse acabado de sair dali. Ela tornou a olhar para Edward, e ele continuava fitando-a.

– Bom, er... Acho que você deveria levar Matt para casa – disse, apontando para o carro onde o garoto dormia. Edward suspirou.

– É. Você tem razão. Ele deve estar cansado – falou, um pouco frustrado. Bella olhou para seus dedos das mãos, envergonhada.

– Ahm... você pode levá-lo até à floricultura outra vez. Ou quantas vezes quiser, ou puder – disse ela, dando de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente.

– E nós podemos sair outra vez? Ou quantas vezes nós quisermos, ou pudermos? – inquiriu Edward, finalmente fazendo Bella rir um pouco.

– É. Acho que isso também – respondeu, a tensão de minutos atrás de esvaindo. – Então... Até logo, Edward.

– Até logo, Bella.

Eles disseram isso, mas nenhum dos dois se moveu do lugar. Continuaram olhando nos olhos um do outro, como se estivessem se comunicando apenas através disso. Edward estava completamente fascinado por Bella, e prometeu a si mesmo que não a deixaria escapar, já que ela estava claramente dando uma chance a ele quando disse que poderiam sair mais vezes. A morena ainda sentia-se um pouco confusa, mas deixou para ficar pensando nisso depois. O olhar, o jeito, as atitudes de Edward a transformavam, faziam-na sentir que poderia fazer o que quisesse. E foi com esse sentimento que a mulher corajosamente diminuiu a distância entre ela e Edward e ficou na ponta dos pés para depositar um beijo na bochecha dele.

Ela pode sentir um pouco da barba que ali crescia, junto à maciez da pele dele e seu cheiro bom que ela queria ficar sentindo para sempre. Ela afastou-se com a mesma rapidez com que se aproximou e sorriu para ele antes de dar meia volta e entrar em sua casa. Edward ficou estático por alguns segundos e riu sozinho feito um bobo sentindo o local onde Bella passara os lábios formigar. A morena o havia surpreendido, o que fez com que o que quer que ele estivesse sentindo por ela crescesse ainda mais. O que fez com que ele fosse embora e dormisse mais tarde com um sorriso congelado o rosto.

.-.

– Espera, me deixa voltar a respirar! – disse Rosalie para Bella, sentada no sofá da sala da morena. – _Você_ beijou ele? Não. Acredito! – A loira parecia eufórica.

– Para de falar assim, Rose. Desse jeito até parece que eu fui lá enfiar a língua na garganta dele. Foi só uma despedida. Simples... Bem inocente, eu diria. – defendeu-se Bella.

A morena havia chamado sua amiga para ir à casa dela na noite seguinte para que pudesse contar sobre sua noite com Edward e Matthew. A loira ouviu tudo praticamente quicando no lugar, sentindo-se muito feliz pela amiga.

– Mas, Bella, até alguns dias atrás você estava praticamente evitando ele, evitando falar sobre ele. E olha só! Ele deve ser especial mesmo! – exclamou, dando um abraço apertado em Bella, que deu risada com as reações de Rosalie.

– Bom, er... Ele é. Rose, você tinha que ver o orgulho com que ele contou a história dele, como criou Matt sozinho... Ele só tem um "porém".

– Ah, lá vem, estava demorando! – reclamou Rosalie, revirando os olhos.

– Argh, quer me deixar falar? Quando eu te disser você vai entender.

– Ok, Bellinha, o que seria esse "porém"?

– Ele é psicólogo – respondeu e a loira demorou alguns segundos encarando a amiga até entender.

– Oh... – balbuciou. – Ai, meu Deus, não quero nem saber como você reagiu quando ele te contou isso – disse Rosalie, colocando as mãos no rosto.

– Ok, não conto, então.

– Argh, Bella, você entendeu o sentido da expressão!

– Bom, é claro que eu fiquei surpresa, né. Acabei me engasgando com o café que estava tomando. E pedi que ele me trouxesse pra casa. – contou, sentindo-se ridícula.

– Ai, Bella... Mas, espera aí! – Rosalie ergueu as mãos na frente da amiga. – Você beijou ele antes ou depois de surtar?

– Depois. Foi antes de eu entrar em casa – respondeu e a loira pôs a mão no queixo, seus olhos se iluminando novamente.

– Então, isso quer dizer que seu surto não foi o suficiente para estragar tudo e eu posso continuar pulando de alegria porque você está finalmente se permitindo! – concluiu e abraçou Bella mais uma vez.

– Calma, Rose, também não sei se é bem assim. Ou sei. Ah, estou confusa! – lamuriou a morena.

– Confusa com o quê, Bella? Me conta. – pediu a loira, ficando mais séria. Bella suspirou.

– Ah, é que... Eu acho que estou realmente gostando dele. Eu posso ter surtado depois de saber da profissão dele, mas quando ele veio me deixar em casa, me pediu desculpas com um olhar tão... frustrado. Eu não sei, exatamente, mas eu não queria que ele ficasse frustrado e fosse embora e nunca mais voltasse. Ao mesmo tempo em que tenho medo de tê-lo por perto provavelmente me analisando o tempo todo porque sou visivelmente problemática. – a morena tentou explicar. – Ele me faz bem, Rose, não vou negar. Perto dele eu me sinto à vontade para agir como quero, como gosto, dizer o que quero. Mas eu não quero ter de falar sobre o passado com ele. Ainda dói, Rose – confessou. Rosalie afagou gentilmente as costas da mão da amiga, tentando passar-lhe conforto.

– Bella, eu acho que você está sendo precipitada. Só porque ele é psicólogo quer dizer que ele analise todo mundo o tempo todo? Tenho quase certeza de que as coisas não são assim. E se você age naturalmente perto dele, se você se sente bem perto dele, porque você tem que ficar colocando empecilho?

– Rose, eu não... – a morena quis retrucar, mas percebeu que não adiantaria pelo olhar de Rosalie. – Está bem, talvez eu esteja dificultando. Um pouco. Mas você entende porque faço isso, não entende?

– Sim, claro que entendo. Mas, Bella, você não pode fazer isso pra sempre. Amiga, você não tem ideia do quanto seus olhos brilham ao falar dele, você até parece outra pessoa! Você precisa parar de achar que todo mundo é igual às pessoas que te fizeram mal no passado. E, quanto a falar sobre _aquilo_, tenho certeza de que ele nunca te forçaria a nada, mesmo no papel de psicólogo. Você me disse que ele se sente orgulhoso de contar a história dele. Quem sabe um dia você não se sinta assim também, huh? Quem sabe você não aprenda a superar tudo por completo apenas com as maneiras dele de te fazer sentir bem?

Bella considerou cada palavra de Rosalie e quis revirar os olhos por perceber que mais uma vez ela estava certa.

– Ugh, viu só? Me sinto tão idiota quando você me faz enxergar o que está a menos de um palmo do meu nariz. – disse a morena, cutucando a amiga na barriga. Rosalie soltou uma risada.

– É isso que amigas fazem, Bellinha. E não serve pra você se sentir idiota. – retrucou, abraçando a amiga mais uma vez.

– Obrigada, Rose. – murmurou, começando a rir ao sentir a loira fazer cócegas e sua barriga. – Mas, então... me conta, e você com o Emmett? – perguntou e Rosalie começou a quicar no sofá novamente.

– Ai, amiga, eu estou tão feliz! Lembra que eu te disse que ele era o amor da minha vida? Cada dia que passa eu me convenço mais disso. Olha só que perfeito, eu com o homem da minha vida, você cada vez mais próxima de um que pode ser o seu, quero gritar! – a loira disse empolgada, gargalhando em seguida e sendo acompanhada por Bella.

Ela pensou que talvez também estivesse se sentindo assim. Com vontade de gritar. _Livre_ para gritar de alegria. Porque dessa vez ela podia.

* * *

**N/A: Ai, que será que Bellinha tem contra psicólogos, hein? hmmm... (é óbvio que eu não vou dizer, né, enfim) E todas odiando a Kate em 3... 2... 1... haha podem odiar mesmo, pq né, a mulher foi malvada, tadinho do Matt, tadinho do Edward, ainda bem que ele conseguiu dar a volta por cima não é? *-*. E mesmo com o pé atrás Bella tá derretidinha pelo Edward, né? hahaha, ai, gente, que saudade que eu tava de escrever esse povo *coraçõezinhos*  
**

**Sinto muito mais uma vez pela demora, gente, me avisaram que vida de unversitária não era fácil, mas esqueceram de me contar que me engoliria completamente O.o haha, enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e do rumo que a história está tomando. E que estejam bem curiosas também haha compartilhem suas opiniões, sugestões, ideias, qualquer coisa, aproveitem o quadrinho de review que tem aí embaixo, ok? Comentem bastaaaante, incentivo acelera as coisas, hein, dica ;) lol (e dá direito a preview do próximo capítulo rs, quem não tiver conta no site deixe o email) E obrigada à Kessy que continua betando a fic pra mim e me divertindo com seus comentários haha, e a quem continua (e continuará) acompanhando a fic :3**

**Beijos e até o próximo! :***

**N/B: _Matt fofura brincando com a tia Bella, awn! *-* Edward contando a história de vida dele, awn vontade de abraçar. E essa Kate é bom que não apareça pra complicar a vida dos meus lindos *sim, sou possessiva* hahaha Bella deu um beijinho neeeele! *-* E estou com a pulga atrás da orelha, pq será que a Bella surtou quando soube que o Edward era psicólogo? Hm... Vamos ver, né!_**

**_Não deixem de deixar suas reviews! *-* _**

**_Bjs_**

**_Kessy Rods_**


	9. Capítulo 9

**N/A: Oi, gente! Dessa vez nem demorei tanto assim, né? hahaha Enfim, estou de férias \o/ então acho que vou conseguir não demorar tanto com as postagens, pelo menos nesse mês lol Ok, não vou enrolar, vamos ao capítulo! E, por favor, leiam a N/A no final :)  
**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

* * *

Passava um pouco das sete da noite quando a campainha do apartamento de Edward tocou. Ele acabava de sair de seu quarto e Matt estava quietinho no sofá vendo seu filme infantil preferido. O homem quase revirou os olhos quando abriu a porta e viu Emmett o encarando com um olhar muito sugestivo.

– Olá, maninho! Você anda um pouco sumido, não acha? – perguntou retoricamente o grandalhão, empurrando o irmão para o lado e fechando a porta após entrar.

– Emmett, nós nos vimos na casa da mamãe ontem – disse Edward, franzindo o cenho.

– Eu quero dizer que a gente nunca mais conversou, cara. Você nem me contou como foi o seu encontro ou seja-lá-o-que-tiver-sido com a Bella. Isso dói, sabia? – Emmett colocou a mão no peito teatralmente, e Edward não sabia se ria ou continuava a rolar os olhos. – E aí, tampinha! – disse o homem ao avistar o sobrinho no sofá. O menino tirou os olhos da tela da televisão por alguns segundos e sacodiu a mão na direção do tio.

– Shiu, tio Emm! Eu tô vendo o _Shuek 2_! – disse, arrancando uma risadinha de Emmett, que se aproximou do sofá e sentou ao lado do garoto. – O burro _vilou_ cavalo, olha lá! – ele apontou para frente. – Você veio assistir comigo? – quis saber.

– Desculpe, Matt, mas hoje eu vim encher o saco do seu pai – respondeu, olhando para o irmão que estreitou os olhos para ele antes de ir para a cozinha. – Depois você me conta, beleza? – O homem estendeu o punho para o sobrinho, que também fechou a mãozinha e bateu no punho do tio.

Edward estava começando a preparar o jantar de Matt quando Emmett entrou na cozinha.

– Você não vai me contar nada mesmo? – perguntou o grandão, sentando-se no banco que havia perto da bancada no centro do cômodo.

– Contar o quê? – Edward ainda se fazia de desentendido.

– Como foi com a Bella, cabeçudo! Espera... A não ser que você não tenha saído com ela. Não acredito, Edward! – Emmett arregalou os olhos. Edward não aguentou a cena que o irmão estava fazendo e começou a rir dele. – Do que está rindo? – perguntou o grandalhão, um pouco indignado.

– De você – respondeu Edward entre risos. – Nós saímos sim, "Sr. Sutileza" – disse por fim, e Emmett quase suspirou de alívio antes de aproveitar que o irmão passava perto dele para socar-lhe o ombro.

– E por que você simplesmente não me disse logo, porra? – perguntou enquanto Edward se esquivava.

– Porque é realmente divertido ver você se roer de curiosidade. Fica parecendo uma garota. – apontou, rindo ainda mais do irmão, arrumando seus óculos no rosto quando os sentiu escorregando.

– Ha ha ha, muito engraçado – disse Emmett com sarcasmo. – Mas eu não _tô_ nem aí, quero saber mesmo. – Deu de ombros, descansando os cotovelos sobre o balcão à sua frente.

Edward suspirou disfarçadamente ao lembrar-se de Bella, do tempo que passaram juntos há três dias. Ele estava ansioso para vê-la novamente, e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios por saber que ele poderia visitá-la quando quisesse e pudesse.

– Emmett, Bella é simplesmente... Surpreendente. Eu adorei passar um tempo com ela, adoro o fato de que ela se dá tão bem com meu filho, mas às vezes ela me deixa confuso.

– Confuso?

– Sim. Num minuto ela sorri e de repente desvia o olhar, é sempre sucinta ao falar de si mesma, da vida dela, é ela que se aproxima de mim a ponto de me tocar e de repente se afasta... Você tinha que ver quando eu disse que era psicólogo. Acho que ela não gostou muito disso.

– Por quê? O que ela fez?

– Não faço ideia do por quê. Só sei que estávamos conversando normalmente e ela estava bem descontraída, até perguntar o que eu fazia e eu responder. Ela engasgou com o café que estava tomando e pediu pra ir embora, com a desculpa de que estava tarde e que não queria deixar a avó sozinha – explicou Edward.

– Ah, Edward, mas as pessoas se engasgam acidentalmente, né! Por que você acha que ela tem algo contra o que você faz? Ela ficou diferente com você depois disso? – quis saber Emmett.

– Não! Quero dizer, sim. Ah, mais ou menos! E é por essa e outras que eu fico um pouco confuso com as atitudes dela. Ela ficou no banco de trás do carro durante o caminho, mas até me beijou antes de eu vir embora depois de deixá-la em casa. – respondeu Edward, sentindo de repente o local em seu rosto onde Bella encostara os lábios formigar. Emmett arregalou os olhos.

– Uau, sério? Nossa, quem diria, a Bellinha, toda retraída revelando seu lado "atrevida". – o homem gargalhou. – Bem dizem que as quietinhas são as piores. – comentou ainda rindo, mas Edward não gostou nada.

– Ow, calma aí, Emmett. Foi só um beijinho no rosto. – esclareceu, fazendo a expressão animada de Emmett murchar.

– Ah, tá, sem graça, então – disse o grandalhão. – Mas você não gosta mais dela? – questionou.

– Claro que gosto. Acho que agora mais ainda.

– Mas você fica com essa meninice "ai, ela me deixa confuso", quer que eu pense o quê, cara?

– Emmett, por incrível que pareça, é exatamente isso que me deixa mais interessado nela. Ela não é do tipo de pessoa que se revela logo de cara. Eu me sinto convidado a me aproximar mais, conhecê-la, desvendá-la, descobrir por que ela age assim, como era sua vida antes de me conhecer, se aconteceu algo que tenha feito ela se tornar esquiva. E o fato de ela me surpreender de um instante a outro me deixa muito atraído. Além, é claro, de ela ser linda. – declarou Edward, sorrindo.

– Acho que agora quem está ficando confuso sou eu... – disse Emmett, juntando as sobrancelhas, e Edward riu mais uma vez. – Mas, espera aí, Edward, você disse que acha que ela não gostou muito quando soube o que você faz, então, se isso tiver a possibilidade de ser verdade, eu acho melhor você ir devagar com essas manias de ficar analisando as pessoas...

– Para, Emmett. Eu não tenho mania de ficar analisando as pessoas. Eu só faço isso no meu consultório, e acreditava que você soubesse disso. – defendeu-se Edward, ficando um pouco magoado com as palavras do irmão. – Com Bella é tudo curiosidade mesmo, juro pra você. É... vontade de fazer parte da vida dela por completo. – defendeu-se Edward. – Eu sei que devo ir devagar, mas não com a possibilidade de estar analisando-a porque isso não é verdade. Ela é simplesmente especial, e eu quero acreditar que ela também esteja gostando de mim. Acho que estou me apaixonando de novo, Emm... – confessou, recebendo um sorriso de seu irmão.

– É assim que se fala, cara! E desculpa se eu te ofendi insinuando que você anda por aí distribuindo seu trabalho de graça, mas eu já estava ficando meio assustado com toda a sua "curiosidade". – Emmett fez aspas no ar e o irmão rolou os olhos, virando-se para terminar de servir a comida de Matt. – Sabe, você e a Bella ficam bem juntos. – disse o grandalhão e Edward achou estranho.

– Mas você nunca nos viu juntos.

– Edward – replicou Emmett entredentes. – Você acha ruim quando fico te zoando, então cala a boca e me deixa ser legal, ok?

– Desculpe – disse o homem, erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição, reprimindo uma risada.

Nesse momento Matt chegou à cozinha, aproximando-se do pai a passinhos curtos e coçando a cabeça.

– _Ô_ papai! Eu _tô_ com fome – reclamou, olhando para Edward e fazendo um biquinho adorável. O homem sorriu e pegou o garotinho em seus braços.

– Já ia te chamar pra comer, filho – disse, apontando para a bancada onde se encontrava o jantar do menino.

– Eu _pode_ comer lá na sala? – perguntou inocentemente, fazendo Emmett rir.

– _Eu posso_, tampinha! – corrigiu o grandalhão.

– Você não, tio Emm, eu! – Matt agitou a mãozinha, apontando para si mesmo. – _Pufavô_, papai! O _Shuek_ já tá acabando, é _vedade_! – A criança tentou convencer o pai.

Edward simplesmente não pode resistir ao pedido do filho quando ele o fazia de forma tão adorável. Ele seguiu para a sala, fazendo cócegas no garotinho e pedindo para que Emmett o ajudasse levando o prato logo atrás dele enquanto Matt gargalhava e pedia para o pai parar. Edward alimentou o menino tranquilamente enquanto ele mantinha os olhos vidrados na tela da televisão como se aquela não fosse a quarta vez que ele assistia àquele filme. Até mesmo Emmett se interessou pela animação, recebendo palavras repreensoras do sobrinho quando ficava perguntando o porquê disso ou daquilo por estar acompanhando apenas a parte final.

Quando o filme acabou, Edward deixou Matt contando a história de Shrek 2 para Emmett na sala enquanto ia para a cozinha lavar o prato sujo. A campainha tocou novamente e ele ouviu a voz fina de sua prima Alice ecoar por seu apartamento. O homem voltou à sala e encontrou a mulher sentada no sofá com seu filho no colo, enchendo-o de beijos. Matt notou a presença do pai.

– A Dinda _tá_ aqui, papai, _ó_! – disse o menino, fazendo Alice virar a cabeça na direção do primo.

– Edward! – ela disse animada, dando mais um beijo em Matt antes de colocá-lo de volta no sofá e levantar-se para cumprimentar o homem. – Nossa, se eu não venho na sua casa ou não te vejo na casa da tia Esme você nem ao menos se lembra da minha existência, não é? – A baixinha o repreendeu após abraçá-lo.

– Lá vem você. As pessoas dessa família são muito carentes! – brincou, olhando para Emmett, que também fez uma cena ao chegar a seu apartamento.

– E isso é o que eu ganho por amar a minha família. Obrigada, Edward. – A mulher fez drama.

– Eu estava brincando, pequena. – Edward redimiu-se, abraçando-a novamente, a ponto de tirar seus pés do chão. Alice sorriu.

– Ok, ok, que seja. Vim aqui fazer um convite – anunciou animada. – Como vocês sabem, ou pelo menos espero do fundo do meu coração que saibam porque isso compromete muito a continuação da vida de vocês, é meu aniversário na quarta-feira que vem.

– _Anivesálio_? – Matt saltou em seu lugar. – Vai ter bolo, Dinda? – quis saber.

– Claro, meu amor! – respondeu rapidamente, colocando um sorriso animado no rosto do afilhado, antes de voltar a atenção para seus primos – Então, eu combinei com os meus pais que reuniria a família e alguns amigos do trabalho lá em casa na quarta-feira. – Edward fez menção de falar, mas a mulher o interrompeu. – É óbvio que vocês estão convidados, mas não para por aí. Quero estender essa comemoração, porque mereço, é claro – disse convencida, e Edward e Emmett se entreolharam rolando os olhos.

– O que você quer aprontar, baixinha? – questionou Emmett.

– Bom... Fiquei sabendo da inauguração de uma boate nova essa semana, não muito longe da minha casa. Então, quero convidar vocês para irmos no sábado. Jasper já concordou. O que acham? – indagou, com os olhos brilhando.

– Estou dentro! – respondeu Emmett, animando-se.

– Esse é o espírito, Emm! Ah, e pode levá-la! – completou, piscando para ele, referindo-se a Rosalie, a quem havia conhecido naquela semana. – E você, Edward? Nem se preocupe porque tia Esme disse que ficará com Matt pra você.

Alice ficou olhando para o primo com expectativa enquanto ele pensava um pouco, alternando olhares entre ela e Emmett. Até que ele viu a boca de seu irmão se mover e ele pode ler "Bella". O grandalhão levantou seu polegar e Edward sorriu em cumplicidade. Aquela era uma _ótima_ ideia.

– Pode contar comigo, Alice – respondeu finalmente, e a baixinha começou a bater palminhas. – Mas... Será que eu posso convidar mais alguém? – quis saber, fazendo Alice aumentar ainda mais seu sorriso.

– Claro, Edward. Pode levar a Bella. Estou mesmo louca para conhecê-la. – respondeu a mulher, lançando uma piscadela cúmplice para o primo.

**(...)**

– Pronto, esse é o último. – disse Ângela ao entregar à Bella o arranjo que ela deveria separar para mandar Paul fazer a entrega no dia seguinte.

– Obrigada, Ângela – agradeceu a morena olhando o relógio. – Você já pode ir, me desculpe por fazer você ficar até essa hora – pediu, sorrindo pequeno.

– Que é isso, não foi nada. Até amanhã, então. – A moça acenou antes de pegar sua bolsa e sair pela porta da frente.

Bella suspirou e virou-se para abrir sua bolsa e pegar as chaves para trancar tudo ao sair quando ouviu a porta fazer barulho novamente. Ela se virou e assustou-se quando encontrou a figura de Edward parada, olhando para ela através das lentes dos óculos de grau, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

– E-Edward? – balbuciou, surpresa e aliviada ao mesmo tempo, pois fazia quase uma semana desde que eles se viram pela última vez.

Durante aqueles dias que se passaram, ela até chegou a pensar que ele havia desistido de vê-la. Ela tentava não demonstrar estar apreensiva ou triste, mas não podia negar aquilo para si mesma. E o imenso alívio que estava sentindo naquele momento fez com que rapidamente um sorriso surgisse em seus lábios. Ela simplesmente não podia evitar. Sentiu falta dele.

– Oi, Bella – cumprimentou-a, aproximando-se a passos lentos.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – quis saber, olhando para trás dele. – Onde está o Matt? – perguntou, achando que aquele fosse o motivo da visita, como da outra vez.

– Está na casa da minha mãe – respondeu ele. – Eu vim direto do trabalho. Queria te dar uma coisa – disse, deixando-a curiosa.

– Me dar o quê? – indagou, sentindo seu estômago dar um nó. Mas estranhamente, aquela sensação não era ruim. Não perto de Edward.

O homem sorriu mais abertamente, assumindo uma expressão um pouco culpada.

– Bom, na verdade... Eu queria te dar flores, mas achei que seria um pouco mal educado da minha parte trazê-las de outra floricultura já que você tem uma, então eu vou precisar que você se vire para que eu possa escolher um buquê. – disse ele, e dessa vez Bella riu com vontade.

– Edward, você não precisa fazer isso – disse ela, podendo olhá-lo com mais clareza agora que ele estava bem perto.

– Talvez eu não precise, mas eu quero. Vamos, vire-se – pediu e ela riu mais uma vez antes de acatar seu pedido.

– Tudo bem – ela se virou, mas assim que ele fez menção de sair do lugar ela mexeu a cabeça para o lado, curiosa.

– Ah, não vale olhar, Bella. – apontou ele, chegando perto dela e segurando suas mãos.

Ela quis recuar, mas senti-lo perto dela era melhor do que ela imaginava. Edward colocou as mãos dela sobre seus olhos, tapando-os. Ela moveu a cabeça e ele pode sentir seu cheiro com mais clareza, e ficou tentado a simplesmente ficar ali, sentindo-o. Sentindo-_a_.

– Pronto? – Ela perguntou após alguns segundos. Edward despertou.

– Pronto. Promete que não vai olhar? – quis certificar-se.

– Eu prometo, Edward – respondeu e, se não estivesse de olhos tapados, possivelmente os teria revirado.

– Então me diz quantos dedos tem aqui? – Edward ergueu a mão na frente do rosto dela, exibindo três dedos. Bella gargalhou.

– Edward, vai logo! – A mulher apressou-o e ele riu junto com ela antes de dirigir-se para as prateleiras que apresentavam uma grande variedade de buquês.

Edward ficou em dúvida sobre qual escolher, desejando que Bella estivesse ao seu lado novamente explicando o significado das rosas ao mesmo tempo em que a vigiava de vez em quando para certificar-se de que ela não estava espiando. A morena esperou pacientemente, sentindo um frio na barriga de ansiedade. Suas mãos ainda formigavam desde o momento em que Edward as havia tocado, e quando ela estava prestes a chamar por ele, sentiu a mão dele tocar seu ombro.

– Pode olhar agora – disse ele e ela girou em seus calcanhares, deparando-se com Edward segurando um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas. – São para você. – ele disse em tom de brincadeira, e a morena não pode evitar sorrir novamente.

– Obrigada. São lindas. – elogiou ao tomar o buquê em suas mãos e aspirar o perfume das rosas. Ele sorriu junto a ela, sentindo-se maravilhado por ver um sorriso tão sincero e olhos tão brilhantes no rosto da mulher pela qual se apaixonava mais a cada dia, a cada pensamento, a cada gesto. – Sabe... – começou ela –, rosas vermelhas tem um significado muito forte – comentou, alternando olhares entre o buquê e Edward, que ergueu uma sobrancelha após ouvi-la falar.

– É mesmo? E qual seria esse significado? – perguntou curioso. As bochechas de Bella assumiram um tom quase tão vermelho quanto o das rosas que segurava, e quando ele pensou que ela fugiria da pergunta...

– Bom, tem muitos significados, desde amor, respeito, carinho... Mas seu significado mais forte está ligado à paixão. – explicou, sorrindo timidamente em seguida, mexendo no buquê.

Edward ergueu a mão e também tocou as rosas, mas sem tirar seu olhar do lindo rosto de Bella.

– Então, acho que isso quer dizer que eu te dei o buquê certo – disse ele, levando sua mão até o rosto dela, afastando uma mecha de cabelo que havia ali e prendendo-a atrás de sua orelha. A morena tremeu com o contato, mas não quis afastar-se. Edward parecia querer deixá-la louca. Ela simplesmente não tinha controle sobre suas ações ou sentimentos quando estava perto dele.

O olhar de Edward direcionou-se para os lábios dela. Pareciam tão macios... Ele quis senti-los. Ele já não conseguia pensar direito. Principalmente depois que observou a língua dela umedecer timidamente seu lábio inferior. Porém, infelizmente, Bella ainda estava raciocinando. E foi isso que a fez erguer mais um pouco o buquê em suas mãos, fazendo Edward exalar levemente e puxar seu rosto para trás. A morena sorriu envergonhada.

– Eu realmente adorei o seu presente, mas eu preciso fechar a loja – disse ela, e Edward deu um passo para trás.

– Claro. Me desculpe...

– Não tem pelo que se desculpar, Edward – ela o cortou, olhando mais uma vez para as flores e depois para ele antes de voltar a mexer em sua bolsa para pegar as chaves.

– Bom, então se você já vai fechar a loja, acho que esse é o momento em que eu pago pela minha compra, não é? – Ele mexeu em sua carteira e retirou dinheiro, chegando perto da morena e jogando as notas dentro da bolsa aberta dela antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa. Ela o olhou e revirou os olhos. – O quê? As flores são da sua floricultura, mas você não vai devolvê-las para a prateleira... Ou vai? – indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Claro que não.

– Ótimo. Sem prejuízos. – Ele sorriu e observou-a colocar a bolsa sobre o ombro antes de passar por ele e apertar alguns interruptores que deixaram a loja com iluminação baixa. Edward a acompanhou quando ela seguiu para a porta e saiu. – Bella, – começou ele enquanto ela girava a chave na fechadura para trancar a floricultura. – minha prima Alice vai comemorar o aniversário nesse sábado em uma boate, e eu queria saber se você quer ir também. Ela disse que eu podia convidá-la. – disse ele. Bella arregalou os olhos, um pouco abismada.

– Ahm, err... Ela... Você quer que eu vá? – questionou, ficando nervosa.

– Claro. Quero dizer, se você quiser. Rosalie vai também – disse ele, achando que isso a ajudaria a dar a resposta. Uma resposta positiva, ele esperava.

A morena pensou um pouco. O que ela queria de verdade naquele momento era ligar para sua melhor amiga e implorar por ajuda. Mas balançou a cabeça e repreendeu-se mentalmente. Ela podia tomar uma decisão sozinha. E, de qualquer forma, tinha certeza do que Rosalie diria.

– Eu... Quero sim, Edward. Eu adoraria – respondeu, e não teve medo de estar tomando alguma decisão errada, pois o sorriso de Edward valeu muito a pena. – Diga a sua prima que eu... agradeço por me convidar. Mesmo sem ela ao menos me conhecer – completou, olhando para as flores em suas mãos.

– Ah, mas ela só não conhece pessoalmente. Matt pode ser um anjo, mas fala demais. – Ele lançou uma piscadela na direção dela, e Bella quase quis tocar suas pernas para ver se ainda estavam ali ou se haviam mesmo derretido como ela sentiu.

– Ok, então... A gente se vê no sábado – disse a mulher, dando um passo para trás.

Mas Edward tinha outras ideias. Agora foi a vez de ele segurá-la pelo braço e sentir com os lábios a pele macia de sua bochecha. A respiração da morena ficou errática por alguns segundos antes de ele se afastar sorrindo.

**(...)**

– Ai, Rose! – Bella reclamou quando a amiga escovou seus longos cabelos com mais força.

– Me desculpe! Você está muito sensível pro meu gosto – retrucou a loira, quase terminando o trabalho de arrumar o cabelo da morena. Bella exalou com força.

Ela tentou manter a mente vazia para amenizar o nervosismo, mas era em vão. Suas mãos começaram a suar desde que Rosalie irrompeu pela porta de sua casa e a arrastou para seu quarto para que se arrumassem. Ela deixou que a loira revirasse seu closet e escolhesse uma roupa. Acabou decidindo-se por um vestido azul escuro justo, curto, com alças transparentes e acabamento rendado. Sendo sincera consigo mesma, a morena nem ao menos se lembrava de que tinha aquele vestido entre suas roupas. Rosalie usava um vestido tomara-que-caia justo e de um tom escuro e brilhante de roxo até a cintura, onde se abria numa saia solta e branca, e seu cabelo e maquiagem já estavam prontos.

A loira deixou o cabelo de Bella solto, com ondas modeladas e fez uma maquiagem mais leve em seus olhos e bochechas para que pudesse destacar seus lábios com um batom vermelho. As duas calçaram seus sapatos de salto alto e Rosalie as levou para frente do grande espelho que havia no quarto de Bella.

– Uau, Bella! Vamos deixar nossos homens babando, não acha? – perguntou a loira, mexendo no próprio vestido.

– Rose, não... Edward, ele não... – a morena balbuciou, vendo seu rosto ruborizar no reflexo do espelho.

– Ainda, Bella. Ainda. – Rosalie piscou.

Fazia algum tempo desde que Bella havia pisado numa boate ou ao menos tivesse se arrumado assim. Ela sorriu pequeno ao analisar sua imagem por completo. Não conseguia mais nem enganar a si mesma. Ela queria agradar Edward. Queria que o coração dele batesse tão rápido quando o seu próprio batia quando olhava para ele.

Suas mãos começaram a suar novamente quando Rosalie entregou-lhe uma bolsa-carteira para complementar o visual e a puxou pela mão para que saíssem. Elas passaram por Claire, que desejou que se divertissem e Rosalie disse a ela que Bella dormiria na casa dela, mas que estaria de volta pela manhã. Elas foram no carro da loira, onde no banco de trás já havia uma pequena mochila para que Bella pudesse tocar de roupa no dia seguinte.

A morena recebeu da mão da amiga um pedaço de papel onde estava escrito o endereço da tal boate e pode ver quando, após aproximadamente trinta minutos, elas chegaram ao destino. Rosalie estacionou e Bella a repreendeu com o olhar por ela estar praticamente saltando ao invés de caminhar. A loira a ignorou e logo avistou Emmett, praticamente correndo até o local em que ele estava, segurando Bella pela mão e quase a fazendo tropeçar com os saltos enormes que estava usando.

– Oi, baby. – O grandalhão cumprimentou a namorada com um beijo leve nos lábios antes de analisá-la de cima a baixo e lançar-lhe um olhar safado. – Você está linda pra caralho – disse ele baixinho, fazendo a loira soltar uma risadinha, mas Bella acabou ouvindo, o que a fez ficar um pouco embaraçada.

– Obrigada, amor – respondeu Rosalie, e ao olhar para o lado, viu que Alice estava parada ali com seu marido. – Oh, olá, Alice! Feliz aniversário! – Ela cumprimentou a baixinha de cabelos pretos que trajava um vestido tomara-que-caia cor de rosa claro com detalhes brilhantes e sapatos dourados. Ela abraçou-lhe amigavelmente.

– Obrigada, Rosalie! Fico feliz que tenha vindo! – agradeceu. – Aliás, que _vocês_ tenham vindo – completou, olhando para Bella. – Você deve ser a Bella, não é? Eu sou Alice, prima do Edward e do Emm – apresentou-se, assustando Bella com um abraço logo de cara. A morena retribuiu um pouco sem jeito.

– Muito prazer, Alice. Feliz aniversário.

– Obrigada! – A baixinha recuou e a abraçou novamente antes de olhar o rosto de Bella novamente. – Edward e Matt tinham razão, você é muito bonita – comentou, e a mulher murmurou um "obrigada" antes de percorrer os arredores com os olhos, tentando ser discreta, mas infelizmente falhando em sua tentativa.

– O Edward foi estacionar o carro – disse Emmett, que se divertiu ao vê-la envergonhada. – Ah, olha ele vindo aí. – O homem apontou para algum lugar atrás de Bella, que se virou no exato momento em que Edward parou a menos de um passo de distância dela.

A morena quase esqueceu como se respirava. Ele precisou segurar-se para não agarrá-la ali mesmo. Se antes eles já se sentiam atraídos um pelo outro, naquele momento o sentimento cresceu tanto que até os outros que observavam puderam perceber nitidamente.

– Bella, você... você está maravilhosa. – Edward a elogiou, percorrendo o corpo dela com o olhar enquanto ela tentava respirar normalmente.

– Você também está... err... – ela não conseguia terminar a frase e reparou pela primeira vez que ele estava sem óculos. Daquela maneira dava para ver melhor os olhos dele, mas ela preferia quando ele os estava usando.

– Bom, gente... – Alice interrompeu. – Vocês já podem acordar! – A baixinha estalou os dedos no ar. – Vamos entrar logo! – chamou e todos se moveram para segui-la.

Edward aproveitou para colocar de leve sua mão nas costas de Bella, como se a estivesse guiando e segurando ao mesmo tempo. Ela tremeu um pouco, e esperou que ele não tivesse notado, pois não queria que ele se afastasse. A noite prometia ser longa. E isso não a incomodava de nenhuma maneira.

* * *

**N/A²: Longos suspiros com Edward e Bella... hahaha Simplesmente amando o fato de estar de férias e poder me dedicar à fic \o/ Mas, gente, o número de reviews caiu muito! Assim eu fico desmotivada, não vale :( Tanta gente que começou a acompanhar e deixou... Vamos comentar, pessoas! Dividam suas opiniões e pensamentos com a tia Lis! Vocês estão gostando do rumo da história? Let me know!**

**Ah, e ainda segue aquele esqueminha review = preview ;) (quem não quiser é só avisar na review)**

**O próximo capítulo já está adiantado, e acredito (torçam!) que estará pronto na próxima semana. Mas vocês precisam comentar, ok? Ok! :D**

**Beijos, e até o próximo! :***

_**N/B: Ai gente, não sei em quem eu jogo mais purpurina, nesse Matt-cebolinha que é a maior fofura de todas ou em cima desses Edward e Bella, que cada dia vão se apaixonando e se abrindo mais. *-* Nhac! Amando como as coisas estão se desenrolando, e o que vai acontecer nessa boate, hein? Hm? Veremos. Deixem reviews!**_

_**Kessy Rods**_


	10. Capítulo 10

**N/A: Olá! Olha eu aqui de volta com mais um capítulo! *pula* Ok, nem vou me demorar muito aqui pq tá um pouco mais longo do que os outros (só um pouco, gente, sério) hahaha Espero que gostem! ;)  
**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

* * *

_Como passei tanto tempo sem isso?_, Bella perguntou-se mentalmente, sentindo sua barriga começar a doer após mais uma gargalhada que irrompera por seus lábios ao ouvir Emmett contar um pequeno incidente que houve em seu trabalho naquela semana.

– Ok, inicialmente eu fiquei com pena da garota, mas quando tudo passou, ela mesma começou a rir. Pelo amor de Deus, ela estava com o interior das bochechas grudadas no aparelho dos dentes! – dizia o grandalhão, rindo junto com todo mundo na mesa ao lembrar-se do fato. – Tenho certeza de que ela vai pensar duas vezes de agora em diante antes de começar a brigar com a irmã, já que a peste agora sabe o que fazer para vencer a briga.

Na verdade, ela sabia muito bem a resposta para sua indagação interna. Sabia exatamente o que a fez tornar-se mais retraída e fechada. Mas resolveu que naquele momento deixaria o passado e a realidade fora de sua roda de novos amigos, e aproveitaria tudo o que aquela noite estava oferecendo e ainda tinha para oferecer. Desde que entraram na boate, ficou praticamente impossível para a morena segurar as risadas ou mesmo evitar repuxar os lábios em um sorriso. Ela simplesmente adorou Alice, que fazia questão de envolvê-la em toda conversa e fazia piada de quase tudo, bem parecido com a maneira como Emmett fazia. Rosalie ficava lhe lançando olhares que diziam o quanto ela estava feliz por finalmente a amiga estar se permitindo.

E por falar em se permitir... Ela estremeceu por mais uma incontável vez ao sentir a risada de Edward tão perto de si devido à proximidade de seus corpos. Era uma sensação boa, embora fizesse parecer que seu coração podia saltar por sua boca a qualquer momento. Ela já havia saboreado alguns drinks naquela altura da noite, e a vontade de chegar cada vez mais e mais perto do homem que tem feito ela se sentir uma adolescente desde as últimas semanas ficava maior a cada toque, risada, olhar.

Edward, por sua vez, perguntava-se o que aconteceria se ele simplesmente cedesse ao seu desejo enorme de abraçá-la e beijá-la ali mesmo. Vê-la sorrir o tempo todo, sentir o cheiro bom vindo de sua pele e seus cabelos e observar como seu corpo ficava irresistível naquele vestido estava deixando-o inquieto. Tudo o que ele queria era um momento a sós com ela, e que ela estivesse sentindo o mesmo.

– Edward, esse aí não é o seu – disse ela para ele depois de observá-lo pegar um copo de bebida da mesa. Ele olhou para o objeto em sua mão e para a mesa e viu que ela estava certa. Deu um sorriso envergonhado.

– Desculpe – pediu. – Estava muito perto do meu, e eu não enxergo tão bem assim sem óculos... – explicou, entregando-lhe o copo e pegando o que lhe pertencia.

– Tudo bem – ela deu de ombros, dando um gole em sua bebida. – Por que você tirou os óculos? – quis saber, virando-se um pouco para ele para ouvir a resposta.

– Porque eu achei que fosse atrapalhar quando eu... – ele parou de repente, percebendo o que estava prestes a dizer.

_Achei que fosse atrapalhar quando eu finalmente conseguisse te beijar. Imagina só que desconfortável meus óculos deslizando pelo meu nariz e batendo no seu justo quando eu estivesse matando minha vontade quase incontrolável de saborear seus lábios e sentir seu corpo com minhas mãos?_

Não. Não era bom que ele dissesse isso. Não agora.

– Nada. Esquece. Só quis mudar um pouco mesmo. – concluiu, recebendo um sorriso pequeno de Bella.

– Eu gosto dos seus óculos – comentou ela, sem pensar muito.

– Então eu devo supor que você não está gostando do fato de eu estar sem eles? – questionou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Bella começou a corar.

– Não, claro que não. Eu gosto de você sem eles também. Quero dizer... – ela estalou a língua diante do que acabara de dizer. – É... É que, não sei, talvez eu tenha me acostumado a ver você com eles. Não que eu tenha te visto tanto assim... Tanto faz você estar usando ou não, eu gosto de você de qualquer jeito. Ai, droga, quer dizer... Como é o nome disso aqui mesmo? – ela tentou contornar, olhando para o líquido que restava em seu copo. Ela presumiu estar completamente vermelha.

Edward não conseguiu segurar a risada, e quando ele estava prestes a colocar sua mão no queixo dela, olhá-la nos olhos e finalmente matar a vontade que estava lhe matando, a morena saiu de suas vistas abruptamente.

– Vem, Bella! Vamos dançar! – Alice e Rosalie a puxavam animadamente, ambas já um pouco alteradas devido ao álcool ingerido.

Ele ainda viu Bella virar o rosto e lançar-lhe um olhar culpado antes de ela desaparecer na multidão junto das outras mulheres.

– Bom, eu não sei vocês, mas não vou deixar minha mulher sozinha nessa pista cheia de tarados – disse Jasper, levantando-se e batendo no ombro de Edward e Emmett antes de ir atrás de Alice.

– Vamos lá, Edward – Emmett levantou-se, tentando encorajar o irmão a fazer o mesmo.

– Melhor não. Dançar não é para mim, você sabe – descartou o convite.

– Ah, cara, qual é, e são lá horas pra você se importar com isso? Eu vi você e a Bella quase se engolindo com os olhos, vai aproveitar, porra! – o grandalhão voltou a sentar, gritando as palavras para Edward.

– Da minha parte eu não duvido mesmo. Já ela eu não tenho tanta certeza.

– Argh, Edward! Que mania de querer dificultar as coisas! Vocês precisam de quê? Que eu pegue suas cabecinhas e cole suas bocas? Porque se for mesmo, pode me dizer, você sabe que eu não vou hesitar em fazer esse favor – Edward revirou os olhos diante das palavras de seu irmão.

– Emmett...

– Emmett nada! Você não faz ideia do quanto eu estou com vontade de te sacudir até o seu cérebro voltar para o lugar certo – disse o grandalhão, com as mãos estendidas na direção de Edward, pronto para fazer o que havia dito. – Melhor, estou começando a duvidar que você ainda tenha bolas!

– Droga, Emm! O que você quer que eu faça? Eu já te expliquei tudo, não lembra? Ela é diferente. Com ela _tem_ de ser diferente – rebateu Edward.

– Grande erro você cometeu ao tirar os óculos... Você não vê que está praticamente na cara que ela está só esperando você fazer alguma coisa? Mas, não, você adora perder tempo...

– Eu não...

– E tem mais! Fala sério agora, Edward, já passou da hora de você se livrar dessa seca.

– Ei! Quem disse que eu estou na seca? – perguntou, recebendo um olhar duvidoso de seu irmão. – Deve fazer uns três meses desde que eu... – ele parou. – Talvez quatro. – Emmett continuou encarando-o. – Argh, ok, seis – rendeu-se.

– Viu só? E, pelo que eu me lembro, você nunca foi tão lerdo quando queria alguma mulher.

– Mas...

– Eu sei, diferente, blá blá blá, mas custa tentar?

A pergunta de Emmett ficou no ar, e Edward percebeu que ele tinha razão. Resolvendo não pensar muito, ele levantou-se e seguiu para a pista de dança, a fim de procurar por Bella, mas foi surpreendido quando a viu voltando para onde eles estavam. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e tomou ar.

– Não sei como Alice e Rosalie aguentam dançar com esses saltos – comentou, abaixando-se para massagear um pouco seus pés. – Mal me movi e já sinto bolhas.

Edward olhou dela para Emmett, que apenas ergueu os polegares para o irmão e saiu dali. Ele ficou observando-a, esperando que ela erguesse a cabeça novamente para dizer alguma coisa. Entretanto, assim que ela o fez, ele não falou nada. Sua boca se mexeu, mas ele não estava conseguindo pensar em nada que não fosse muito idiota. Ela sorriu pequeno para ele e começou a olhar ao redor da mesa.

– Onde está a minha bolsa? – perguntou, não exatamente para ele. Ela viu a pequena bolsa e levantou-se para pegá-la, esquecendo-se de que seus pés não estavam completamente dentro dos sapatos.

Ela desequilibrou-se e Edward prontamente levantou, segurando-a firmemente pela cintura, evitando sua queda. Ela deu uma risadinha e sentiu seu rosto ruborizar ao ver o de Edward.

– Quase! – brincou.

Edward não riu. A música começava a ficar estranhamente distante conforme ela percebia o rosto dele cada vez mais perto do seu. As mãos do homem continuavam em sua cintura, movendo-se por ali, sentindo suas curvas tão bem marcadas pela roupa que usava. A pele dela estava um pouco suada, e Edward sentiu que iria enlouquecer se não a beijasse naquele momento. Só mais alguns centímetros. Tudo o que ele precisava era aproximar-se mais um pouco e...

– Eu preciso ir ao banheiro – Bella soltou de repente, arregalando os olhos para ele e rapidamente saindo de seu abraço, pegando a bolsa e sumindo de suas vistas.

Ele ficou um pouco desnorteado. Olhou para o lugar por onde ela havia desaparecido e quando virou a cabeça, Emmett estava aproximando-se dele, junto com Rosalie.

– Mas o quê...

– Eu preciso de uma bebida. – Foi tudo o que Edward disse antes de separar-se de seu irmão.

_Ele ia me beijar. Eu tenho certeza. Ele ia... e eu queria. Eu quero. Então, por que eu fugi? Droga, droga, droga!_, Bella pensava enquanto encarava sua imagem no espelho do banheiro, que encontrou após muita dificuldade. Ela já estava ali há mais de meia hora, com as mãos apoiadas na pia e respirando fundo, pensando em como iria encarar Edward novamente. Sentiu-se uma estúpida. _Novidade_, pensou. Olhou para trás e viu uma cabine vazia. Ela seguiu para lá e tomou coragem para sentar-se sobre o vaso sanitário fechado após gastar quase todo o papel higiênico que havia ali para limpar o local. Seus pés latejaram e ela retirou os sapatos por alguns instantes. Sabia que não poderia ficar ali dentro para sempre. Sabia que, mesmo que resolvesse ir embora naquele momento, iria encontrá-lo inevitavelmente alguma outra vez. Mas mesmo assim, após ficar pensando por mais alguns minutos, ela calçou-se novamente e seguiu para fora do banheiro, atravessando a multidão para tentar encontrar a mesa onde eles estavam inicialmente.

Depois de mais vários minutos de luta, ela conseguiu chegar, mas nenhum de seus companheiros daquela noite estava ali. Ela quase choramingou quando olhou novamente para a multidão que teria que enfrentar novamente para tentar encontrar um deles que fosse.

Bella começou a xingar mentalmente enquanto tentava andar em meio aquela boate abarrotada de gente. _Mas onde diabos eles haviam se metido?,_ pensou. Tudo bem que ela havia demorado muito em sua ida ao banheiro, mas eles não iriam embora sem ela, iriam?

Alguns empurrões e pisadas no pé depois, ela encontrou Edward encostado no balcão do bar. Ele parecia falar alguma coisa ao _barman_, que ouvia tudo com cara de tédio enquanto o homem gesticulava freneticamente. A morena suspirou de alívio e aproximou-se dele para perguntar o que ele fazia ali sozinho e onde estavam os outros, mas ao tocar levemente suas costas, ela teve uma surpresa não muito agradável.

– Edward... – chamou. Ele virou-se abruptamente e sorriu ao vê-la.

– BELLA! VOCÊ TÁ AÍ! – Ele berrou indo abraçá-la e ela pode sentir o cheiro de álcool que dele exalava. _Ah, não_.

– Meu Deus, Edward! Você está bêbado! – exclamou, tentando equilibrar-se e equilibrá-lo ao mesmo tempo, pois ele estava descoordenado e colocando todo seu peso nela.

– HÃ? NÃO TÔ TE OUVINDO! ESSA MÚSICA TÁ ALTA PRA CACETE! – continuou berrando, e Bella quase deu um salto com a surpresa de ouvir o palavrão sair da boca dele. Mas ao mesmo tempo deu graças a Deus que a música realmente "alta pra cacete" ou então todos os presentes ali ouviriam aquele ataque histérico.

– Edward, você estava esse tempo todo bebendo sozinho? – Perguntou a morena, alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse. Edward coçou a cabeça.

– É... Aham, acho que sim... Não sei... – respondeu meio embolado, ainda abraçando a cintura da mulher. – Eu _tava_ com Emmett, mas daí ele... – Edward a olhou e inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, o que foi uma péssima ideia, pois ele desequilibrou-se mais ainda, fazendo Bella segurar-lhe firme pela cintura quando ele quase caiu para frente. – Caralho, você está muito cheirosa! – disse arrastando seu nariz pelo ombro de Bella. Ela o empurrou, sentindo seu estômago contorcer de um misto de nervosismo com satisfação devido à proximidade dele.

– Para de gracinha, Edward! Onde estão Rosalie e Emmett? Ou Alice? – Indagou. Em resposta, ele encolheu os ombros, levantou as mãos com as palmas para cima e projetou seu lábio inferior para fora, indicando não saber. Ela quase deu risada, pois lembrou que Matt havia feito um gesto parecido quando ela o encontrou pela primeira vez. – Ah, meu Deus! – lamuriou ao se recompor e Edward continuava a olhá-la com uma feição abobalhada.

– Você está muito linda hoje! – Falou abraçando-a novamente. Bella não sabia se corava pelo elogio ou bufava de impaciência.

– Você está bêbado – ela retrucou, sem saber muito bem o por quê de responder aquilo, como se já não fosse óbvio. Edward arregalou um pouco os olhos, assustando a morena, que já estava quase desistindo de desvencilhar-se dos braços dele.

– Quem? Eu? Não... Foi só um pouquinho... – Ele defendeu-se, tropeçando um pouco nas palavras. – Você _tá_ zangada comigo? Não _tá_, né? Não fica zangada comigo, você fica bonita zangada também, mas não fica zangada porque eu quero te abraçar... você não vai me deixar te abraçar se ficar zangada, não é? – O bico que ele fazia enquanto dizia aquilo era adorável, mas perdia um pouco do encanto ver que ele não estava falando coisa com coisa. Sem contar o hálito, que era tequila pura. Bella soltou um suspiro leve, quase se estapeando por deixar-se derreter tão fácil.

– Não, Edward, eu não estou zangada com você – respondeu entediada, dando leves tapas de conforto nas costas dele e rezando para que Alice ou Emmett surgissem por ali.

– Eu sabia... Eu não fiz nada, não é? E, porra, já disse que você ficou muito gostosa nesse vestido? – Bella quase engasgou com as palavras dele. Nunca sequer imaginaria que ele poderia ficar naquele estado.

– Cala a boca, Edward, você não sabe o...

– Vem cá, me dá um beijo. – Ele ignorou-a e, dizendo isso, começou a buscar a boca dela com a sua.

– Edward! – a morena repreendeu-o, chocada, esquivando-se facilmente de seu ataque, mas ele continuava a segurar sua cintura num aperto firme.

– Que foi? – perguntou como se não fosse nada e tentou beijá-la novamente.

Bella estava quase entrando em desespero. Edward estava completamente sem filtro e ela achou melhor tirá-lo dali, já que os outros haviam mesmo desaparecido. Ela segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos e o imobilizou.

– Edward, escuta! – Ordenou e ele a fitou, o olhar sonolento. – Eu vou levar você para casa agora. Amanhã eu me entendo com os outros.

– MAS EU NÃO QUERO IR PRA CASA! PORRA, EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ ME BEIJE! – Voltou a berrar, chamando atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam perto e praticamente jogou-se em cima de Bella, fazendo com que ela arqueasse as costas ao fugir da boca dele.

– Edward, para com isso! Você não sabe o que está dizendo! Anda, vamos embora – puxou-o pela mão, mas ele não se moveu. – Edward! Agora! – gritou e ele bateu o pé antes de acompanhá-la.

– Sempre faço o que você quer! – resmungou enquanto Bella o rebocava para fora da boate, ignorando mais uma frase sem sentido dele.

Ao atravessarem a saída, Bella teve que passar o braço esquerdo de Edward por seus ombros para dar-lhe algum apoio enquanto ela o abraçava pela cintura, sustentando parte de seu peso.

– Aonde nós vamos? – perguntou com a língua enrolada. A morena revirou os olhos.

– Vamos para sua casa.

– E quando a gente chegar lá você vai me dar um beijo? – questionou encostando sua cabeça na dela.

– Não, Edward! – respondeu impaciente, olhando em volta à procura de um táxi.

– Ah, então a gente vai pra quê? – Ele perguntou, soltando-se dela e cruzando os braços. – Não quero ir embora – resmungou, tropeçando em seus pés ao tentar voltar para o interior da boate.

– Edward, para! – A morena o segurou pelo braço e ele cambaleou. – Eu vou te levar para casa e pronto! Olha só o seu estado! – Bella segurou-o pela camisa e tentou olhá-lo nos olhos e passar-lhe firmeza, mas tinha quase certeza de que só havia desespero em seu olhar. – Pelo amor de Deus, para de dificultar tudo mais ainda. Eu... eu não sei o que fazer. – Sua última frase saiu em um murmúrio para si mesma enquanto ela olhava para os lados ainda com esperança de avistar ao menos um de seus amigos. – Edward... – ela chamou e ele levantou as sobrancelhas fracamente.

– Hum?

– Você pode, por favor, ficar quieto enquanto eu procuro um táxi? – ela perguntou bem devagar para que ele entendesse. Edward balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Ela soltou um suspiro pequeno e o encostou em uma parede próxima, onde haviam poucas pessoas. Mas seu alívio foi momentâneo, pois ela se tocou de que não fazia ideia de onde Edward morava. Ela bateu sua mão na testa e quase choramingou. Olhou para a pequena bolsa em sua mão e pegou seu celular, discando o número de Rose e torcendo para que ela não estivesse tão bêbada quanto o homem que a olhava com um meio sorriso no rosto enquanto tentava não ir ao chão.

Ela ligou uma vez e nada; mas uma, e nada ainda. Na terceira vez, ela quis pular quando ouviu a voz de sua amiga misturada a uma barulheira horrível.

– ALÔ? – ela berrou.

– Rosalie! Sou eu, Bella! Por favor, me diz que seu namorado não está bêbado e que ele pode me dizer o endereço do Edward! – A morena disse, andando de um lado para outro.

– O QUÊ? QUEM? – a voz da loira ecoou do outro lado da linha.

– Ai, meu Deus – lamuriou Bella.

– Bella... – Edward chamou com uma voz que deixou a morena preocupada.

– O que foi?

– Para de ficar andando assim, por favor... – pediu, fazendo com o dedo indicador o percurso que a mulher fazia quando andava sem parar de um lado a outro. – Eu vou... – disse e acabou soluçando.

– Não, você não vai! – ela aproximou-se dele e segurou seu queixo, erguendo um pouco sua cabeça. – Argh, que merda! – xingou quando o celular em sua orelha indicou que a chamada havia se perdido novamente.

Ela cogitou por um segundo ligar mais uma vez, mas com certeza seria inútil como acabara de acontecer. Pensou então que seria melhor enviar uma mensagem, já que provavelmente sua amiga ainda estava com seu celular na mão. Ela digitou em letras maiúsculas, pedindo que Rosalie perguntasse a Emmett onde Edward morava e que explicaria no dia seguinte. A mensagem foi enviada e a morena começou a rezar mentalmente.

Não pôde evitar perguntar-se como havia se metido naquilo, e _por que_ estava fazendo aquilo. Ela não tinha nenhuma obrigação, tinha? Mas, após olhar seu celular mais uma vez, impaciente, esperando por uma resposta, ela ergueu a cabeça e encontrou Edward fitando-a, seus olhos verdes sonolentos, mas que ainda assim faziam seu coração palpitar. Involuntariamente ela sorriu e acariciou o braço dele, que aproveitou para enlaçá-la pela cintura novamente, murmurando coisas que ela não entendia. Bella revirou os olhos, mas desistiu de gritar com ele. Havia acabado de desvendar a resposta para sua indagação anterior.

Ela se assustou quando sentiu seu telefone vibrar em sua mão. Havia uma mensagem de Rosalie, e ela quase se ajoelhou e agradeceu aos céus quando a abriu e havia um endereço no qual ela conhecia por nome o bairro, seguido de um "Eu sabia, sua safada! DIVIRTA-SE!". Ela balançou a cabeça e virou-se para procurar um táxi. Conseguiu após aproximadamente quinze minutos e deixou Edward encostado na parede enquanto perguntava ao motorista se o endereço realmente existia, só para o caso de Emmett estar bêbado também. O homem confirmou e a morena voltou para chamar Edward, que acabou batendo seu corpo contra o táxi ao se aproximar dele.

– Edward, você precisa abrir a porta primeiro – disse a morena, rolando os olhos e reprimindo uma risada, aproximando-se e abrindo a porta do carro para ele. O homem fez um gesto com a mão na direção dela.

– Eu já sabia – resmungou e entrou desajeitado, Bella logo depois dele.

A mulher estava simplesmente abismada com Edward. Ele era tão contido, um pouco tímido, até correto, ela diria. Não parecia absolutamente nada com a pessoa que tentou agarrá-la na boate e que estava contando piadas sem nexo ao motorista do táxi, que o olhava pelo retrovisor parecendo impaciente enquanto Edward dava tanta risada que chegava a tossir. Bella estava dividida entre achar graça, querer chorar e ficar preocupada que o homem acabasse vomitando no carro alheio.

Quando o táxi parou e o motorista disse a Bella que haviam chegado a seu destino, a morena suspirou de alívio. Mas, mais uma vez, momentaneamente. Agora ela teria de enfrentar a tarefa de levar Edward até seu apartamento no quinto andar do prédio à sua frente, como dizia o endereço que Rosalie havia enviado. Ela pagou a corrida e ajudou Edward a descer do carro, que ainda mostrou resistência por querer continuar seu show de piadas ao motorista do táxi.

Eles passaram pela entrada do prédio e entraram no elevador, chegando rapidamente ao andar do apartamento dele. A morena olhou a mensagem mais uma vez para olhar o número do apartamento, e quando eles pararam em frente à porta, mais um problema.

– Edward, me diz que você está com as chaves da porta. – A morena chegou a fechar os olhos com medo da resposta.

– Eu... er... um minuto – balbuciou ele, erguendo um dedo antes de mexer em seus bolsos.

Bella abriu os olhos e o observou encostar-se próximo ao batente e prender a mão dentro do próprio bolso. Ela exalou impaciente, e começou a procurar nos bolsos da calça dele.

– Hmm... – ele gemeu. – E ainda diz que não quer me beijar... – disse, tentando abraçá-la novamente quando ela finalmente encontrou um pequeno molho de chaves no bolso frontal esquerdo dele.

– Cala a boca, Edward – resmungou, desvencilhando-se dele e começando a testar as cinco chaves uma por uma, até conseguir abrir a porta na terceira.

A morena entrou, puxando Edward pelo braço em seguida. Ela encontrou um interruptor na parede ao lado da porta e acendeu a luz da sala. O homem se jogou no sofá enquanto ela retirava os sapatos e os jogava de qualquer jeito no chão, aliviada por ter seus pés livres daquele aperto.

– Bella! – chamou Edward, e quando a mulher olhou, ele deu tapinhas no espaço do sofá ao seu lado. Ela apenas bufou, ignorando-o e deixando sua pequena bolsa na estante onde tinha a televisão antes de começar a andar pelo apartamento para descobrir onde era seu quarto, continuando a ignorar Edward que ainda gritou por seu nome mais algumas vezes.

O lugar estava bem organizado; ela não diria que ali viviam um homem e seu filho de três anos de idade. Ela encontrou a pequena cozinha com quase tudo no devido lugar e continuou andando, chegando a um curto corredor com três portas. Abriu a primeira e procurou o interruptor para acender a luz.

Havia uma cama pequena com um edredom em cores suaves e bichinhos de pelúcia ao redor e sobre o travesseiro. Uma cômoda branca com puxadores azuis ao lado dela, um guarda-roupa de quatro portas encostado em uma das paredes e mais bichinhos de pelúcia em prateleiras. Bella sorriu e colocou um dos pés dentro do quarto, reprimindo a vontade de pegar os tênis pequeninos que estavam sobre um tapete felpudo e arredondado quando se lembrou de seu verdadeiro objetivo. A morena apagou a luz e fechou a porta com cuidado, dirigindo-se para a próxima, ao lado, e deparando-se com um banheiro.

A terceira porta ficava em frente ao quarto que ela concluiu ser de Matt, e não teve dúvidas de que aquele era o de Edward. Havia uma cama de casal no centro, um criado-mudo ao lado da cama, um tapete parecido com o que havia no quarto da criança e algumas roupas penduradas num cabide, além de um sapato jogado em um canto e um cesto de roupa suja. Ela acendeu a luz e pôde ver duas portas em paredes adjacentes.

Bella voltou à sala para buscar Edward e encontrou-o lutando com os botões da camisa que usava. Ela pôde observar que ele já havia conseguido abrir dois e estava tendo problemas com os demais. A mulher deu um tapinha leve no ombro dele e o chamou, oferecendo-lhe a mão para que ele a acompanhasse.

– Vem, Edward. Vou te levar para o quarto – disse ela quando ele levantou.

– Pro quarto? Hmm... Agora eu gostei – murmurou, acompanhando-a e cambaleando um pouco.

– Para, Edward. Isso já está perdendo a graça. Aliás, nunca teve. – A morena o repreendeu, colocando-o sentado na cama quando chegaram ao quarto. – Você consegue tirar a roupa sozinho? – perguntou, colocando a mão na boca em seguida ao perceber o modo como soou. Edward sorriu de lado, assumindo um olhar estranho. A mulher achava que ele estava tentando ser malicioso, mas tudo o que conseguia com aqueles olhos sonolentos era algo parecido com uma careta.

– Apressadinha... – disse ele, fazendo Bella corar de vergonha. – Eu consigo... Eu só... – ele tentava dizer quando voltou sua atenção para os botões da camisa. – Essa merda de botão... Argh, porra.

Bella respirou fundo. Não tinha jeito. Quando ele abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, ela apressadamente retirou as mãos dele do caminho e começou a desabotoar sua camisa furiosamente. Ela pôde até ouvir seu coração martelar com força quando terminou de abrir a peça de roupa e passou pelos ombros dele, revelando seu torso nu. Edward não tinha corpo de quem vivia de exercícios, mas estava em forma boa o suficiente para despertar em Bella algo dentro de si que ela pensava ter adormecido permanentemente. Sua respiração começou a ficar pesada, mas ela precisava acabar logo com aquilo. Ignorou as brasas que tomaram conta de seu rosto e pescoço e puxou bruscamente a peça pelos braços do homem, livrando-o dela.

Edward, mesmo com a mente nublada e tonto, observou com surpresa a morena desfazer o cinto, o botão e o zíper de sua calça. Mas ela se afastou abruptamente ao esbarrar onde não devia.

– O que eu estou fazendo, meu Deus? – Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e sentiu vontade de apenas sair correndo dali, afinal, já havia conseguido seu objetivo de levar o homem para casa. A mulher chegou a girar em seus calcanhares e dar o primeiro passo para ir embora, mas foi impedida pela voz preguiçosa e confusa de Edward.

– Hey... Bella... Aonde você...? – tentou perguntar, e a mulher virou a tempo de vê-lo vomitar no próprio pé.

(...)

– Desculpa de novo – pediu Edward após sentar na cama novamente.

– Não, tudo bem – disse Bella simplesmente, sentando-se no lado oposto ao que ele estava e apoiando seu rosto nas mãos e os cotovelos nas coxas.

Depois que Edward resolveu expelir tudo e mais um pouco que estava em seu estômago, Bella não conseguiu prosseguir com seu plano de ir embora. Quis bater em si mesma por se deixar amolecer tão fácil, mas sabia que não conseguiria deixá-lo sozinho naquele estado. Ela quase vomitou junto, mas limpou o chão e depois o ajudou a ir ao banheiro escovar os dentes. A morena até daria risada se não estivesse tomada de nervosismo ao vê-lo derrubar o tubo de pasta de dente várias vezes, murmurar xingamentos, escorregar sua mão pela pia que ficava cada vez mais ensopada e tentar segurar sua calça aberta que teimava em querer cair. Ela perdeu a conta de quantas vezes ele pediu desculpas e tentou abraçá-la de novo. Cansada de brigar com ele, Bella apenas entrou no banheiro e ligou novamente a torneira da pia, molhando sua mão e passando pelo rosto dele, repetindo esse gesto algumas vezes.

Medo? Vontade de fugir? De desaparecer? De evitá-lo? Sim, ela sentia tudo isso. Mas a parte em si que queria ficar com ele ali até que se sentisse melhor, que queria abraçá-lo e passar a noite inteira, ou mesmo a vida inteira fazendo carinho no rosto e no cabelo dele como estava fazendo naquele momento parecia dominar qualquer sentimento negativo que a atingia.

Bella sentiu um movimento na cama e continuou imóvel. Só se mexeu quando Edward tocou o dorso de sua mão, chamando por seu nome.

– Bella... Eu já pedi desculpa – disse ele quando ela ergueu a cabeça.

– Eu sei, Edward. Eu... só estou cansada. – Suspirou. – Você deveria ir dormir. Deve estar se sentindo péssimo. E provavelmente pela manhã se sentirá pior ainda.

– Você vai embora? – quis saber, pegando a mulher de surpresa com a pergunta. Ela podia ver o esforço que ele fazia para manter os olhos abertos, e sua voz não era mais do que sussurros.

– Não. – ela se pegou respondendo, recebendo um sorrisinho torto de Edward.

Um arrepio subiu pelo braço dela quando o homem ergueu a mão e afastou os longos cabelos da morena de seu ombro. Ele tocou a nuca dela, deixando seus dedos se imiscuírem pelos fios da mulher, que ficou com a respiração pesada mais uma vez, mas não fez e nem tentou nenhum movimento para se afastar.

– Você está sentindo isso? – perguntou ele, aproximando-se da orelha dela. – Está sentindo, não está? – insistiu, tocando a bochecha dela de leve com os lábios.

– Edward... – murmurou ela, fechando os olhos.

– Por que você faz isso comigo? – continuou, ignorando-a. – Você também quer, não é? Porra, eu quero tanto... – sussurrou, beijando-lhe a mandíbula, seguindo para o queixo.

Um mínimo movimento e seus lábios se tocariam. Ciente daquilo, Bella o fez. Não havia outra coisa que ela quisesse mais naquele momento. Ela pode ouvir um som vindo da garganta dele quando suas bocas se abriram aos poucos uma contra a outra para se encaixarem, e subiu suas mãos pelos braços dele até chegar a seu pescoço quando suas línguas se acariciaram. Qualquer outro mundo fora daquele em que sua boca se movia contra a dele deixou de existir durante os segundos que aquele beijo durou.

Ele passou a beijar o rosto dela novamente, sussurrando seu nome entre palavras incoerentes e quase inaudíveis. Bella pensou que desmaiaria a qualquer momento quando os beijos dele passaram para seu pescoço. Ela estava prestes a chamar pelo nome dele novamente e erguer sua cabeça para que pudesse beijar sua boca novamente quando ele ficou quieto, a cabeça apoiada no ombro dela. A respiração de Edward batia na pele de seu pescoço, logo assumindo um ritmo cadenciado. Bella surpreendeu-se com sua própria reação. Ela começou a rir. E entre risadas baixas e incontroláveis, ela empurrou o homem devagarzinho até que ele caiu sobre a cama, adormecido.

Ela teve alguma dificuldade para movê-lo sobre a cama para que ficasse confortável, e quando pensou em levantar-se para ir deitar no sofá da sala, a imagem diante de seus olhos a fez desistir. A morena deitou-se ao lado de Edward, observando o rosto sereno e cansado dele, e não resistiu tocá-lo, inclusive nos lábios que estiveram contra os seus instantes atrás. Edward se mexeu, e ela pensou que ele fosse despertar, mas ele apenas envolveu sua cintura suavemente. Ela sorriu e revirou os olhos, continuando a acariciá-lo, e não saberia dizer exatamente em que momento adormeceu.

* * *

**N/A²: Geeeente, como foi divertido escrever esse capítulo, hahaha :D Edward surpreendeu, não foi? LOL Mas pelo menos conseguiu o que queria, êêê, todo mundo pulando *respira* Ok, Bella surpreendeu também, né, aposto que muita gente chegou a pensar que ela iria embora mesmo, hein, hein, hahaha. Enfim, agora chega a parte em que vocês vão na caixinha de review e despejam todo seu amor (ou raiva ou o que quiserem) pra eles! Comente, gente! Tia Lis quer saber o que estão achando e quer ler palpites sobre o próximo capítulo! ;) Lembrando: review = preview.**

**LEIAM, É SÉRIO AGORA: Ah, gente, eu percebi um erro no capítulo 3 (valeu, né, já tá quase acabando a fic e percebeu só agora hahaha). Lá diz que o Edward teve que criar o Matt sozinho desde quando ele tinha 5 meses de vida, quando na verdade são 5 dias. Ok, nada tão grave assim, mas né, só pra não ficar incoerente hahaha.**

**Beijos, beijos, e até próximo! :***

_**N/B: Gente, só eu ri de me acabar com esse Edward bêbado batendo o pé? KKKKK Que lindo a Bella ter ficado e ajudado ele ao invés de fugir. Por um momento eu achei que ela ia surtar e deixar ele lá sozinho. Agora estou mais do que ansiosa pra ver como esses dois vão acordar... Vocês também? Comentem!**_

_**Bjs,**_

_**Kessy Rods**_


	11. Capítulo 11

**N/A: Olá! Dessa vez nem demorei tanto, né, hahaha. Enfim, vamos ao capítulo. Leiam a nota de autora no final, por favor. ;)  
**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 11**_

* * *

A luz que atravessava as cortinas da janela do quarto de Edward acabou despertando Bella no dia seguinte. A morena apertou os olhos após abri-los uma vez, erguendo o tronco devagar para sentar-se na cama. Ela espreguiçou-se e seus olhos aos poucos se acostumavam com a claridade. Franziu a testa, um pouco confusa por ter acabado de acordar e estranhar o lugar onde estava. Estranhou também o fato de estar calma, e não suando ou se debatendo, como acontecia na maioria de seus dias, ao escapar de mais um pesadelo. Pensou ter perdido a hora do trabalho, mas imediatamente lembrou-se de que havia resolvido descansar aquele fim de semana e dado folga a seus funcionários. Ao olhar para o lado, sentiu o rubor começar tomar conta de suas bochechas quando viu Edward deitado de bruços, em um sono ainda profundo, o rosto virado para o lado oposto ao que ela estava. Ele usava apenas a calça da noite anterior, que estava desabotoada e fazia com que pequena parte de sua cueca ficasse à mostra.

Bella sorriu pequeno involuntariamente ao lembrar-se do que acontecera na noite passada. Ela sentia como se o beijo de Edward a tivesse despertado depois de tempos adormecida, acreditando que nunca mais seria capaz de sentir seu coração bater mais forte por algum outro homem. Era um pensamento – embora realidade – clichê, ela admitia, mas não estava realmente se importando. A parte em si que era covarde e queria se esconder novamente apenas para evitar possíveis más consequências ainda persistia ali, mas estava significativamente menor, disso ela tinha certeza. Ela olhou para o relógio sobre o criado-mudo e viu que passava das dez da manhã, e deduziu que logo teria que ir embora, pois Rosalie precisava de uma explicação, assim como sua avó, mas ela não queria ir. Ela queria continuar ali e olhar Edward dormir, lembrar-se das palavras dele na noite anterior, que mesmo um tanto bêbadas, fizeram-na sentir as tão famosas borboletas na barriga por perceber que ele gostava dela, assim como ela estava gostando dele. Queria ficar ali e esperá-lo acordar, ver como ficariam as coisas entre eles. Queria beijá-lo novamente.

Ela piscou algumas vezes para voltar dos pensamentos nos quais estava mergulhada e levantou-se da cama, tomando a liberdade de entrar no banheiro para fazer xixi e enxaguar a boca com pasta de dente. Passou seus dedos por entre os cabelos para desembaraçá-los um pouco e tirou a maquiagem do rosto, que estava toda borrada depois da noite de sono. Ainda usava o vestido com o qual havia ido para a boate.

A mulher passou pelo quarto, olhando para Edward novamente, que não havia se movido um centímetro, aparentemente, e seguiu para a cozinha. Esperava que ele não se importasse quando visse que ela havia usado o cômodo e suas coisas para deixar um café forte feito para ele. Assim que a bebida ficou pronta, ela deixou a cafeteira sobre a bancada e foi até à sala, encontrando seus sapatos jogados no chão e sua bolsa sobre a estante. Recolheu o calçado e apenas os colocou alinhados em um canto, permanecendo descalça ao pegar sua bolsa e retornar para a cozinha. Ela se movia por ali tão naturalmente que nenhuma parte de sua mente a alertou daquilo para lhe fazer achar estranho. Sentou-se em um dos bancos altos que havia ali e pegou seu celular para checar se havia alguma chamada perdida ou mensagem não lida. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que o aparelho não apresentava nem uma nem outra. Bom, sua avó sabia que ela estaria na casa de Rosalie, e provavelmente não a havia procurado por isso. E pensou que a amiga estaria dormindo até agora, porque, a conhecendo bem, sabia que ela gostava de dormir até bem tarde nos fins de semana, mesmo que não tivesse saído na noite anterior, o que não era o caso.

Bella resolveu deixar uma mensagem para Rosalie explicando vagamente que estava na casa de Edward e que conversaria com ela depois, para quando ela acordasse e desse por falta dela. Estava consciente de que a amiga surtaria completamente ao ver a mensagem e ela já estava se preparando para quando seu celular tocasse e fosse bombardeada por perguntas a qualquer momento daquele dia.

A mulher guardou o celular na bolsa novamente e nesse momento sua atenção foi atraída para a bandeja de copos que estava sobre a bancada. No meio de alguns copos de vidro simples, havia um maior e na cor verde, provavelmente feito de plástico resistente. Bichinhos variados estampavam o objeto, que também tinha uma tampa e um canudo. Como no momento em que Bella entrou no quarto de Matthew na noite anterior, seus lábios formaram um sorriso sem que ela percebesse. Sentia saudades dele. Ela sempre adorou crianças, mas Matt a conquistou de um jeito como nenhuma antes. Pela sua idade, ele até poderia ser...

A morena balançou a cabeça quando aquele pensamento ameaçou trazer a tristeza de volta. Respirou fundo e levantou-se, começando a andar pela cozinha, abrindo portas de armário e gavetas, encontrando mais marcas do garotinho aqui e ali. Mais copos coloridos, com e sem tampa e canudo, pratinhos em forma de tartaruga, talheres pequeninos, canecas também estampadas com bichinhos. Estava tão absorta achando aquilo muito fofo que levou um susto ao virar-se e ver Edward parado na entrada da cozinha, com o olhar apertado e um sorriso pequeno. Ele ainda estava sem camisa, mas agora usava o que era claramente uma calça de pijama. Bella sentiu seu rosto corar, tanto pelo modo como ele estava vestido quanto pelo flagrante.

– Você ainda está aqui – disse ele, como se para confirmar o que estava diante de seus olhos. Bella pigarreou, constrangida.

– Me desculpe, eu... – ela respondeu, aproximando-se da bancada para pegar sua bolsa.

– Desculpar por quê? Eu não reclamei – explicou ele, dando passos lentos. – Eu que deveria me desculpar... Não sei direito, mas aposto que te dei um baita trabalho ontem, não foi? – indagou, sem graça.

Por um momento, a decepção transpassou Bella. Do jeito que ele falou, parecia não se lembrar da noite anterior. Será que ele também não se lembrava do beijo?

– Não, tudo bem. É isso que se faz quando você se... – ela deixou a frase no ar, deixando o homem curioso.

– O quê? – instigou. Ela desviou o olhar.

_Quando você se importa com o bem-estar de alguém. Mesmo que não saiba exatamente por quê._

– Nada. Olha só, eu fiz café. Espero que não se importe por eu ter me aproveitado da sua cozinha enquanto você dormia – contornou, virando-se para o lugar onde ela havia visto canecas e pegando uma, colocando-a ao lado da cafeteira sobre a bancada para que ele se servisse quando quisesse. E também para voltar sua atenção a outra coisa que não fosse os ombros largos e o peito de Edward se movendo conforme ele respirava.

Ele sorriu.

– Problema nenhum. Obrigado, aliás. Mas preciso de água primeiro. Não sei como estou conseguindo falar com a boca tão seca – comentou, indo até à geladeira.

Edward ficou realmente surpreso ao ver Bella ainda ali em sua casa. Algumas de suas lembranças da noite anterior estavam um pouco embaçadas e confusas em sua mente, mas estava consciente de que ela o havia levado para casa e cuidado dele. Mas pensou mesmo que se veria sozinho ao acordar e que ela provavelmente pensava o pior dele e não iria querer vê-lo de novo. Agora enquanto ele matava sua sede, ele respirava mais aliviado por ver que não havia estragado as coisas. Pelo menos não tanto.

Bella revirou sua mente em busca de algo coerente para falar, o que não foi uma tarefa muito fácil quando ela observava Edward se descuidar e deixar escapar algumas gotas de água que escorriam por seu queixo. _Meu Deus, quando virei uma tarada desse nível?_, perguntou-se mentalmente, aproveitando para chutar-se silenciosamente também.

– Não deve estar sendo fácil pra você, visto o jeito que ficou ontem... Está passando mal? Algo que eu possa fazer? – questionou, imediatamente tendo a impressão de que parecia preocupada ou interessada demais.

Não sabia ela que Edward vibrava por dentro com aquilo.

– Na verdade, não muito... Minha cabeça está latejando um pouco, mas engoli um comprimido assim que acordei. E eu sei que preciso comer, mas me sinto enjoado – explicou, sentando-se à bancada.

– Ahm, se você me deixar abusar mais um pouco, eu posso preparar alguma coisa pra você comer – Bella ofereceu, sorrindo sinceramente. Edward sorriu de volta.

– Pode abusar do que quiser – disse ele, completamente consciente do duplo sentido de sua resposta. – Contanto que _você_ não se sinta abusada. Acho que devo ter esgotado sua paciência comigo depois de ontem – ele abaixou a cabeça. – Você não sabe como eu estou com vergonha – completou com um risinho constrangido.

– Bom, eu devo confessar que estou com fome. Talvez se você me convidar para o café da manhã eu possa repor minha paciência com você – ela sugeriu, sorrindo mais abertamente.

– Hmm, então se é assim, você pode ficar pro almoço e jantar também – brincou, satisfeito em arrancar uma risada de Bella.

– Ow, vamos com calma, ok? – ela ergueu as mãos. – E não fique com vergonha. Isso não é coisa de outro mundo – completou, já se movendo à procura do que cozinhar.

– Eu sei. Mas, mesmo assim, é melhor eu deixar claro que isso não acontece sempre, ok? Aliás, quase nunca acontece, ontem eu só estava tentan... – ele se interrompeu, deixando um olhar curioso em Bella. – Er... Nada. Não sei direito o que aconteceu – disfarçou, assim como ela anteriormente.

Após remexer um pouco na geladeira e nos armários, Bella resolveu fazer uma omelete simples e torradas para acompanhar. Eles ficaram em silêncio até que Edward o quebrou quando ela estava de frente para o fogão e de costas para ele.

– Bella, eu disse muita besteira ontem? Sei lá, alguma coisa que possa ter te ofendido ou...? – quis saber, depois de observar a bunda dela se mover quase imperceptivelmente enquanto ela remexia na frigideira.

Bella soltou uma risadinha.

– Não, não. Mas você é um bêbado bem teimoso – respondeu, ainda rindo, virando o rosto um pouco para olhá-lo e depois voltando sua atenção para a comida. – Eu sabia que você estava sem noção, então não se preocupe porque qualquer besteira que você possa ter dito eu já relevei – completou, sentindo uma pontada de insatisfação ao ficar cada vez mais certa de que ele não se lembrava do beijo que trocaram antes de ele cair no sono.

– Então, isso quer dizer que eu disse besteira – ele constatou, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. – Acho que nunca vou pedir desculpas o suficiente.

– Ah, para, você já pediu. Se te faz sentir melhor, eu posso tomar um porre também, encher o seu saco e vomitar no seu pé qualquer dia desses – brincou ela, desligando o fogão e pegando alguns pratos para servir a comida deles.

Os olhos de Edward brilharam.

– Acho mais do que justo – concordou, e Bella revirou os olhos.

– Você é louco – ela comentou, colocando um prato na frente dele.

– Mas, espera aí! Eu vomitei no seu pé? – perguntou Edward, com um olhar de horror.

– Não. Você vomitou, mas foi no seu pé mesmo – respondeu Bella, servindo omelete para os dois, dessa vez rindo com vontade.

– Meu Deus, que desastre! – Edward lamuriou, rindo também, mas envergonhado.

– Ah, para, Edward. Já passou – ela tranquilizou-o, sentando-se à bancada também e enchendo uma caneca com café.

Ela começou a comer e ele a imitou, e assim eles ficaram, comendo em silêncio. Vez ou outra seus olhares se cruzavam e eles sorriam um para o outro, e a quietude só foi interrompida quando Edward elogiou a habilidade culinária de Bella, recebendo um agradecimento tímido.

A morena levou tudo para a pia quando eles terminaram, mas Edward a afastou gentilmente e disse que ele lavaria a louça, pois ela já havia feito muito por ele. Ela até protestou, dizendo que não se incomodava, mas ele a ignorou, ensaboando rapidamente os utensílios sujos.

A mulher aproveitou então para passar um pano sobre a bancada para deixá-la livre de farelos como a encontrou, e o toque de seu celular a assustou. Quando olhou a tela do aparelho, quis rir e choramingar ao mesmo tempo ao ver que era Rosalie. Deixou tocando até parar. E segundos depois, ele tocava novamente, insistente.

– Precisa atender? Eu posso te dar licença, se você quiser privacidade – disse Edward, colocando o último prato enxaguado no escorredor de louças.

– Não, tudo bem. Eu até preciso atender, só não quero – explicou, e Edward a olhou confuso. – É Rosalie, e ela provavelmente vai me encher de perguntas constrangedoras e eu não sei se estou preparada pra isso ainda – tentou explicar, rindo nervosamente.

– Perguntas constrangedoras? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, dando passos lentos em direção a ela. Bella suspirou.

– É... Você sabe... Eu vim embora com você, e... – ela deixou a frase incompleta, mas Edward entendeu.

Ele a observou umedecer os lábios com a língua rapidamente e algo estalou em sua mente. Não tinha certeza. Poderia ter delirado. Poderia ter sonhado. Mas, quando deu por si, estava muito perto dela, suas respirações quase se misturando.

– Bella – ele sussurrou. – Eu acho... eu tive um sonho... – disse, erguendo a mão e pousando na bochecha dela para acariciá-la. Seu polegar roçou o lábio inferior dela, e ela suspirou.

– Não foi um sonho – ela murmurou, mirando a boca dele.

E como na noite anterior, ela aproximou-se dele para que seus lábios se tocassem. Ela ergueu os calcanhares do chão para alcançá-lo, e sentiu seu estômago apertar quando a outra mão dele pousou em suas costas e curvou-se para apreciar a sensação por completo. Suas bocas começaram a se mover uma contra a outra lentamente até que suas línguas se encontraram, fazendo-os sentir um o gosto do outro, misturado ao sabor sutil de café. Bella subiu suas mãos pelos braços dele até o pescoço, onde passou a afagar seus cabelos. Edward soltou a nuca dela, para colocar as duas mãos sobre sua cintura e, com um aperto firme, erguê-la até que estivesse sentada sobre a bancada. Suas bocas se separaram por um breve momento e eles se olharam por alguns segundos antes de retomarem o beijo, que tomava cada vez mais força.

Entretanto, em algum momento a necessidade de respirar falou mais alto, fazendo-os descolarem os lábios. Ambos se olharam ofegantes, e Edward juntou sua testa à de Bella. Ela sorriu.

– Achei que não fosse se lembrar – comentou, acariciando levemente os cabelos dele. Edward soltou uma risada baixa e balançou a cabeça.

– Eu faria isso mesmo que não me lembrasse. – E, como se para comprovar o que acabara de dizer, levou sua boca em direção à dela novamente, pressionando-as uma contra a outra suavemente. – Passei a noite inteira ontem com vontade – acrescentou, passando suas mãos pela cintura dela e beijando seu queixo.

– Você demorou – disse Bella, rindo. – Precisou ficar bêbado pra isso – ela o repreendeu.

– Eu não tinha certeza se deveria... – ele não completou a frase, deixando um olhar e sorriso maliciosos surgirem em seu rosto. – Quer dizer então que você não iria se importar se eu simplesmente te agarrasse? – questionou, e Bella arregalou os olhos.

– Ei, também não disse isso! – ela bateu de leve no ombro dele, fazendo-o rir. – Ah! Mas você me agarrou mesmo assim, não lembra? – desafiou, entrando na brincadeira dele. Mas a expressão dele ficou um pouco preocupada.

– Em minha defesa, é tudo culpa de Emmett – acusou, plantando mais um beijo na bochecha dela. Bella o olhou de lado, duvidando. – É verdade! Eu pedi só uma bebida e ele veio com papo de que eu precisava de coragem, e eu acabei meio que me empolgando e... E nem me lembro mais direito – ele inclinou a cabeça um pouco, olhando para algum ponto além dela.

Bella gargalhou alto dessa vez.

– É, mas isso não importa agora, não é? Só espero que essa sua "coragem" não vá mais embora tão cedo – brincou, beijando-o mais uma vez, sendo devidamente correspondida.

Ela sentia-se tão leve naquele momento, tão entregue, tão... feliz. Havia dias em que ela poderia facilmente até contar suas palavras ditas no intervalo de 24 horas, e agora com Edward ela se sentia livre para agir naturalmente. Para agir como ela foi um dia.

Seu celular tocou mais uma vez e ela se separou a contra gosto dele, constatando após checar a tela que era Rosalie novamente.

– Ela não vai te deixar em paz, não é? – Edward perguntou, em tom de brincadeira.

– Não. Já estou até assustada – respondeu, colocando o aparelho de volta na bolsa.

– E o que você vai dizer a ela? – quis saber, beijando o pescoço dela.

– O que eu devo dizer a ela? – Bella rebateu.

– Perguntei primeiro – Edward mandou de volta. A morena reprimiu a vontade infantil de cruzar os braços e fazer bico.

– Depende do que ela perguntar. – Deu de ombros.

A mente de Bella a alertou de que, por mais que ela quisesse ficar ali e não sair nunca mais, ela precisava de um banho e tirar o vestido que usava desde o dia anterior. Mas uma ideia passou por sua cabeça naquele momento.

– Edward, – ela começou – você se importa se eu levar o seu pedido de ficar para o jantar a sério? – perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas para ele, que sorriu largamente.

– Claro que não! Nem um pouco! – respondeu, animado até demais. – Você pode ir até à casa da minha mãe buscar Matt comigo, e depois... – Ela pôs a mão sobre a boca dele para detê-lo.

– Vai com calma, Edward – pediu, ficando um pouco séria. – É um pouco demais eu ir até à casa da sua mãe assim tão rápido, tão de repente, não acha? E, além disso, eu ainda estou com a roupa de ontem, sem banho... Mas o que eu ia dizer era o seguinte: eu vou para casa, mas eu posso vir à noite – propôs. – E ainda aproveito para ver o Matt. Que saudades dele – divagou, suspirando.

Edward percebeu que havia exagerado, por isso não se abalou em momento algum. E, agora que ela estava dizendo que voltaria...

– Perfeito – concordou. – Pode deixar que Matt e eu vamos preparar um ótimo jantar pra você – disse ele, erguendo um dedo quando ela abriu a boca para protestar. – Nem tente dizer nada. Será um prazer – completou, e ela se conformou, exalando e abaixando os ombros.

– Tudo bem. Preciso ir agora – disse, descendo da bancada.

Edward a seguiu até à sala, observando-a abaixar-se para pegar seus sapatos e sentar-se por um momento no sofá para calçá-los. Sua boca parecia congelada com o sorriso que estampava, sem que ele pudesse evitar. Lembrava-se vagamente sobre ter falado com Emmett na noite anterior sobre outras mulheres com quem havia saído anteriormente. Apenas atração, diversão. Lembrou-se também de Kate, de como acreditou que viveria com ela pelo resto da vida, de como acreditou estar apaixonado por ela. Ela lhe deu o que ele tinha de mais importante em sua vida, mas convenceu-se com o tempo de que simplesmente não era para ser. Não era ela. E, agora, suas certezas estão se voltando para a bela morena que naquele momento levantava-se e aproximava-se dele, olhando-o nos olhos, com um sorriso tímido e genuíno.

Ele a puxou e enlaçou sua cintura, descendo sua boca sobre a dela novamente, só para aquela voz em sua mente começar a ecoar "É ela", fazendo seu coração acelerar. Por alguns minutos eles esqueceram de que Bella estava prestes a ir embora, ou que Edward precisava buscar seu filho na casa dos pais. Concentrando-se apenas em sentirem-se vivos de verdade novamente.

– Eu realmente preciso ir agora, Edward – Bella murmurou, separando seus lábios dos de Edward aos poucos.

– Eu sei – ele murmurou de volta, sem se concentrar tanto, voltando a colar sua boca na dela.

– Não parece – ela riu, espalmando suas mãos no peito dele e o empurrando devagar.

– Tudo bem – ele rendeu-se. – Você não vai desistir do jantar, não é? – quis saber ao segui-la até a porta. Ela virou-se e lançou-lhe um olhar que misturava diversão e incredulidade. – Só checando – ele ergueu as mãos.

– Não, Edward, eu não vou – disse ela, do modo mais convincente que pôde. Abriu a porta e encostou seus lábios nos dele uma última vez. – Vejo você à noite.

(...)

Depois que Bella chegou em casa – recebendo um olhar um tanto suspeito de Claire –, tomou banho e trocou de roupa, decidiu finalmente ligar para Rosalie. Ela precisou de pelo menos quinze minutos para fazer a amiga calar a boca para que ela pudesse contar tudo. E depois esperou o dobro do tempo até a loira parar de gritar do outro lado da linha após a morena ter relatado o que acontecera na noite anterior e mais cedo, pela manhã. Ela até chegou a gritar um pouco junto com Rosalie, sentindo-se tão bem que quase juntou pulos a seus gritinhos. As duas passaram horas e horas no telefone, sem nem ao menos se tocar do tempo passando. E sem se importarem com isso.

Em outro lugar da cidade, Edward tentava pela milésima vez passar pela porta de entrada da casa de seus pais. Emmett o viu chegando e o encurralou, fazendo perguntas em cima de perguntas, pouco se importando com o irmão o chamando de velha fofoqueira. Ele acabou se exaltando e contou numa versão extremamente resumida que havia beijado Bella. Emmett nem se abalou com seu tom e sorriu largamente, parabenizando-o por ter deixando de ser frouxo e dando tapinhas no ombro dele, que apenas revirou os olhos e finalmente conseguiu entrar na casa para pegar seu filho. Emmett ainda o seguiu quando Edward estava indo embora uma hora depois, e o homem acabou dizendo a ele que se encontraria com Bella à noite em sua casa para o jantar. Foi uma tarefa um pouco difícil fazer o grandalhão sair da frente do carro de Edward pedindo ininterruptamente para ele contar a história direito.

Bella decidiu que estava na hora de sair quando o relógio marcava sete e meia da noite. Ela havia se arrumado discretamente, apenas uma calça jeans, blusa vermelha de mangas curtas e sapatos de salto baixo. Usava uma maquiagem leve e olhou-se uma última vez no espelho antes de pegar sua bolsa e descer as escadas.

Claire estava na sala vendo um programa de TV qualquer, mordiscando um bolinho. A senhora ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver a neta, que somente naquele momento se tocava de que nem ao menos havia tocado no assunto com a avó sobre jantar fora.

– Está vendo o quê, vovó? – perguntou, aproximando-se de Claire e beijando sua bochecha.

– Sabe que eu estava prestes a te perguntar a mesma coisa? – a senhora mandou de volta. Bella corou um pouco.

– Do que está falando? – ela disfarçou, cutucando o bolinho que estava no colo da avó e levando um pequeno pedaço à boca.

Claire remexeu-se e levantou-se do sofá.

– Bella, eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas eu quero _mesmo_ saber o porquê dos seus olhos estarem brilhando como eu não via há muito tempo – disse ela, chegando mais perto da neta com passos lentos.

– Estão? – a morena quis saber, verdadeiramente interessada. Ela reparou que seu rosto parecia um pouco mais cheio de vida enquanto se maquiava minutos atrás. Só não sabia que estava tão evidente.

– Sim! Sem contar esse sorriso que parece ter congelado nesse seu rosto visivelmente corado... É aquele Edward, não é? – arriscou, e Bella surpreendeu-se por um momento, mas lembrava-se de que Rosalie havia deixado escapar sobre ele uma vez para Claire.

Ela suspirou.

– É, vovó – confessou, alternando olhares entre o rosto da senhora e o chão. – Ele é tão... maravilhoso. Me faz sentir coisas que eu pensava ter morrido dentro de mim, me faz esquecer que existe passado e futuro... me faz sentir viva novamente, sabe? – Ela agora olhava diretamente para a avó, que sorria cada vez mais largamente.

– Oh, querida, eu estou tão feliz por você! – disse Claire, abraçando a neta. – Eu sabia que isso aconteceria – comentou ao afastar-se. Bella juntou as sobrancelhas, confusa.

– Como assim, sabia? Sabia de quê?

– Sabia que veria você assim algum dia, novamente. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, filha. Você merece isso, e muito mais – explicou, e dessa vez Bella tomou a iniciativa de abraçá-la.

– Obrigada, vovó. Sabe que eu não seria nada sem você, não é? – perguntou retoricamente, beijando o rosto da senhora mais uma vez.

– Mas, então... Você está indo encontrar com ele? – Claire perguntou, curiosidade pingando em sua voz.

– Bom, é – respondeu a morena, sucinta.

– E ele é bonitão? – indagou, fazendo Bella gargalhar e ruborizar ao mesmo tempo.

– Vovó!

– O quê? Só estou curiosa, ué.

– Sim – ela rendeu-se. – O homem mais lindo que já vi. Por dentro e por fora.

– Opa, então não perca tempo! Vai logo, querida – disse Claire, acompanhando-a até a porta. – Aproveite. Não me importo se quiser passar a noite fora – piscou.

– Ai, vovó, eu te amo! – exclamou, abraçando a avó e beijando-a repetidas vezes na bochecha.

– Tá, tá, vai logo, não deixe o bonitão esperar tanto!

Bella entrou em seu carro e buzinou para a avó antes de colocá-lo em movimento. A ansiedade tomou conta dela, transformando-se em expectativa e coração palpitando quando estacionou em frente ao prédio onde passara a noite anterior.

* * *

**N/A²: *suspiros* Aêê! hahaha Que fofura, não é? Ai, como eu adoro escrever esses bebês... :3 E adoro também quando quem lê vem dividir comigo o que acha do que eu faço com esses bebês! Poxa, gente! Toda vez que posto um capítulo novo surge gente favoritando e seguindo (o que é bom né), mas uma reviewzinha que é melhor ainda, nada! Comentem, digam o que acham, opinem, critiquem, o que quiserem, não toma nem dois minutos de suas vidinhas, tenho certeza ;)**

**Lembrando: review = preview. Quem não tiver conta no site e quiser o preview deixa o email :)**

**AH! Gente, eu sou simplesmente uma preguiçosinha de primeira, tive 2 meses de férias e só postei 3 capítulos (eu acho) *shame on me* e a partir de amanhã só Deus sabe quando vou ter tempo de fazer outra coisa além de estudar e trabalhar! hahaha Não tô reclamando, né, graças a Deus eu consegui *dança*, mas agora as postagens vão ficar mais imprevisíveis ainda. Comecei o próximo capítulo, mas sinceramente não sei quando vou conseguir finalizar e postar. Vou me esforçar, mas isso não será minha prioridade (e nem pode D:). Não vou abandonar a fic, ok? Só não sei quando vou conseguir concluí-la, mas farei isso algum dia (espero que ainda esse ano) hahahaha. ;)**

**Enfim, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e estejam gostando do rumo da história. E que dividam esses pensamentos comigo, haha. E obrigada a todas as lindas que acompanham e comentam desde o começo *abraço* :3**

**N/B: _Gente esses dois asidgsakjhdgsakjhdgsakj Se entenderam aldkgahkdjhasgjh To quase dando pulinhos de alegria aqui. E esse jantar hein? Apenas imaginando a fofura do Matt + a fofura desses dois agora juntos. Não sei se vou saber lidar askdjhgsadjhag Comentem e até o próximo!_**

**_Kessy Rods_**


End file.
